Can't Stop the Music
by Spacebabie
Summary: The crew of Serenity are paid passage by a small group of would be rock stars, but their trip takes on some new turns with secrets from one of the musicians is revealed and Mal explored a part of himself he had thought he had buried.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop The Music **

_Previously on Firefly_

"You can't stop the music. If there is poetry or a song, or a talent it will come out in some form and you can't stop It." _Cyn_ (Skyplex Lady Washington)

"I pronounce you as man and wife, you may kiss the bride." _Santonian Minister_

Kaylee and Simon kiss as man and wife

Mal's fingers plucking the strings of a guitar, creating a simple song.

"Just making sure it was still in tune." _Malcolm Reynolds _

"You were playing. You haven't played since Serenity Valley." _Zoe Washburne_

"So I was." _Malcolm_

* * *

Overture

* * *

_Salisbury_

Cynthia "Cyn" Driscoll's heart was still racing, despite the fact the show had ended an hour before and she and the rest of her band mates had time to cool off and knock back a few drinks. That meant it would be a few hours before Ray would be sober enough before he can fly them off the rock, but that would give her time to write the events down in her journal, and maybe her muse would give her an idea for a new song, or help her work on the song she had dubbed as "the message."

"I still say we smoked them," Alphonse "Alfie" Freeman slammed a fist against his open palm. "They were shouting our names, and I swear that one blond in the first row was about to raise her shirt.

Cyn shook her head. She wasn't paying attention to the audience. She was listening to her heart and the music in her mind and soul. She only notice the crowd after each song had ended and she took a swig from a bottle of water.

"Which one?" Alfie's cousin, Dustin asked. They have been talking and discussing when and if Dustin would ever join. Alfie had mentioned he was a good base guitar player, but there were still mentions of "Not yet" and "Maybe later" Those talks ended a month ago when Dustin had decided to get off his keister and join "There were several blonds in the front row. Some of them were even natural."

"The one who wasn't wearing anything under her shirt," Alfie wiggled his eyebrows.

"That one?" Ray Welker asked. His heavy boots crunched the gravel the loudest as he walked along. "She had messed up teeth."

Both Alfie and Dustin paused in their tracks. "You were looking at her teeth?" Dustin asked.

"We were about to get our own free show," Alfie said. "She had grabbed onto the bottom of her shirt and if she hadn't chickened out at the end we would have seen some fleshies."

"You two are pigs," the fifth member of the band folded her arms against her chest and shook her head sadly. They had met up with Amistance Woolong on Skyplex Lady Washington while they were getting food. They were not the only musicians playing in the middle of the busy streets. Amistance's ability with the keys had impressed Cyn and the guys enough they had asked her to join on the spot.

"Girl parts are nice," Ray adjusted the straps of his drum set case. "But I gotta love a smile."

"They were still calling out our names," Alfie smiled. "And the crowds are getting bigger."

"Think we may find an agent?" Dustin ran a hand through his wild hair, the color of darkest red. Unlike his cousin he kept his chin clean-shaven. He wore a silver ring in one eyebrow and favored dark eyeliner.

"Better," Cyn knew where they were headed. "We can make the battle of the bands on Sector Seven City on Beaumonde."

"The SSC," Amistance nodded before she readjusted the butterfly shaped hairclip. Her hair was long enough to reach the middle of her back and was dark and straight as silk with a streak of pale blond on the right side of her head. There was a gleam in her narrow almond shaped eyes.

"Are we good enough?" Ray asked.

"I was there last year," Amistance nodded. "The music was pretty sad."

"You think we may have a chance?" Cyn asked.

"We will have them begging for mercy," the other girl grinned.

"Except one problem," Ray held up a finger. "We still don't have a name."

"I was thinking we would call ourselves Original Cyn." Alfie suggested.

"No," Cyn put her heel down on that idea. "I don't want to be considered a front person or have a band named after me. It's just too egotistical." She had read numerous stories about similar bands in the past. The so-called front person's ego swelled and that caused tiffs between them and the rest of their bands.

"The Blue Holes?" Ray asked. "You know, instead of Black Hole?"

Cyn and the others just stared at them, except for Dustin whose nose was wrinkling. Cyn noticed the way he was staring off towards the direction of their ship.

"Guys," Dustin's voice was weak. "I smell smoke."

"Where?" As soon as Cyn had asked she smelled it too.

"I think I see smoke," Ray pointed towards the direction Dustin was facing.

"I don't like this." Cyn ran off towards the direction of their ship. She did not wait to see if the others had followed her or not and she did not stop running, even when her lungs were burning for her to rest. She continued to run until she saw the tower of smoke and the crowd. Her eyes widened when she what was on fire.

"_Ta Mei de,_" Alfie gasped. He was the second to arrive. "That's our rutting ship."

Several jets of water spiraled over their ship, gradually destroying the flames. Her song books were in there, as well as her journal, her favorite CD's, her clothing, recordings, and her blossoming cactus she had named Guadalupe. Most importantly, It was the only place where the Message was. She had memorized parts of it, but not all of it and she needed every word, and every note. Loosing it would mean she would have failed them

"Our ship," Ray's voice was a squeak. "My ship," He shoved past Cyn and tore through the crowd. "Who hurt my ship?" He demanded as he weaved through the people.

The ship was small, not enough room, just the cockpit, bunks, a small galley and a room that served as a dining area, place to relax, and practice. It wasn't much, but it was their main form of transportation and their home.

"Our stuff," Cyn gasped before she raised her voice. "How are we going to get off this rock?" How were they going to get to Beaumonde? "Apollo," her voice cracked. "Sally, I will find a way to free you."

* * *

_Paquin_

"Why the hell are we in a place like this?" Jayne Cobb could not help but to stare at the large harp at one corner of the fancy music store. "I don't see any women, no gambling, no whiskey, and there is nothing to eat here."

"There is more to live than eating, playing pokers, fighting, and having sex," Kaylee Tam reached out to the harp until the glittery outline of the force field protecting the instrument appeared and rippled from contact with her fingers.

"Easy for you to say," Jayne grunted. "You been sexing every night since your wedding." It annoyed him, not the fact they were having sex, but the fact he wasn't. How long had it been since he got downright naked and dirty? It had been too long for as far as he was concerned. The doctor and Kaylee shared a bunk now and everytime they closed their door he could only guess what they were doing. It wasn't right. At least Mal and Jimbo weren't getting any either.

Kaylee's jaw dropped. "That is not true. We don't have sex every night."

"You have it a lot and little Jayne is might lonesome."

"Maybe we should talk about something else," Kaylee walked down another aisle of the store, heading towards the pianos and other keyed instruments.

"How about we talk about why we are here?" He could not fathom why Mal had instructed them to go to the music store. They had only stopped on Paquin to refuel, but after _Serenity_ had her tanks filled, Mal had mentioned they had to go somewhere, and he didn't explain.

"Maybe we got a job?"

"Doing what?" Jayne stared at the rows of the small and portable electric keyboards. "Are we hauling instruments from one planet to the next?"

Kaylee shrugged. "We might. Depends on what the Cap'n is getting?"

Jayne shook his head and turned away. He was about to seek out Mal and demand to know why they were there when he heard music. Figures, if you are in a music store then you are going to hear music, but it was real close and it came from one of the large pianos.

"What a pretty song," Kaylee wandered over to the source of the music.

Jayne rolled his eyes and followed her. "Not surprised."

Jimbo was seated at the piano, what was it called, a harpy cord? Jayne wasn't sure, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know that sort of garbage either. He watched as the fancy stiff continued to play the piece. It was pretty and Jayne would have enjoyed it. , If he went for pretty.

"That was beautiful," Kaylee said. "I didn't know you could play."

Jimbo smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Tam. I used to play whenever I was in Port Royal. I don't know when I will ever get a chance again." A far away look appeared in his eyes and he stared at the keys. Great, grandpa was reminiscing again about ancient Earth that Was.

"You still got some of that cash from the coin?" Jayne pointed to the smaller pianos. "You could go and get yerself one. They are small enough to fit in your bunk."

Jimbo glared at him for a second. "I could." He did not notice The Girl was behind him and leaning over to stare at the keys. "It won't make the same sound." He pressed down on one of the keys. "They don't quite make the same sound either."

River's fingers pressed down on the keys, taking Jimbo by surprise. The song she played was old, but not as old as the song the commodore was playing earlier. It was one of them sugary schmaltzy ballades from either the 20th or 21st century. Jayne wouldn't mind listening to one of them if it meant he was going to get some action in his bunk.

"Sorry," River stepped back when she had finished. "I wanted to play. Different songs can come from this. It can hold many songs, same as a smaller one. May sound different, but it will be the same."

"You are right, Miss," Jimbo coughed. "River. I think I shall purchase a small one."

"It's nice that he is happy," Jayne folded his arms. "Still don't answer why we are here."

* * *

Malcolm Reynolds stared at the display of guitars while he could overhear the discussion between Simon and Zoe. Seems like the honeymoon was still going strong and the doctor wants to buy a little music box for Kaylee. Zoe was helping the doctor to decide on which one Kaylee would love the most. 

"It don't really matter," Mal turned back to the guitars and tried to ignore the urge to grab one and pluck the strings. He should not have given in back on Santo. It made him want to play even more. "She will love it because he gave it to her."

"Do you have any sense of romance?" Inara waltzed in from the section that contained the flutes, clarinets, oboes and other long pipes.

"I know you don't need to buy a fancy gift to tell a girl you love her." Mal turned to face her. She was the distraction he needed.

Inara shook her head. "Sometimes a person just wants to give someone a gift. There doesn't have to be a reason."

"I don't like gifts for no reason." Mal placed his hand on top of the headstock of a rhythm guitar. "There usually is a reason and if you can't remember then someone gets angry."

The companion rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Here we go again," Mal felt the peg-heads and removed his hand. He shouldn't be touching them. "This is where you go on about how I don't understand women, blah blah fancy romance, blah blah high life style, oh and you also call me a petty thief."

Inara's mouth opened into a perfect oh, highlighted by her crimson lipstick. "I just, you just don't get it."

He has got her flustered. Mal smiled as she fumbled for the right words. "Still haven't read all the chapters of the book of me."

"I don't read lowbrow trash novels." She let her hands drop and she stared at guitars. "I am surprised you brought us in such a place, unless it is just for a job."

"It is for a job." Good tell her that and believe it. You are not here for the guitars.

"I knew it," her tone became smug. "Only an idiot would think Malcolm Reynolds would be interested in a place that sold violins and-" she turned to the nearest guitar. "Oliver base guitars."

"That is a rhythm guitar," Mal corrected. "And that happens to be called an Oleander, not Oliver."

"You know about guitars?" Inara raised her eyebrows. "What about that?" She pointed to a guitar set in a force field.

"That looks like a classic Rikenbacker to me." Mal studied the instrument.

"How come you do this?"

"Do what?" Now what was she getting at.

"You know about literature and classic rock and roll and even know about different instruments, yet you do not know about ancient paintings?"

"I never could get my mind around visual art."

"Well a guitar I can sort of understand," Inara shrugged. Her tone grew even more stuck up. "It is not like a bassoon or a viola, or a sitar or even a mandolin."

"Don't insult the guitar," the yearning grew stronger.

"It's not like you even know how to play any of them." She said in a tone that reminded Mal of the richest and snobbiest girls from his home planet. "You probably don't even know how to hold it."

He did not remove his eyes from her and grabbed the Oleander. His face still set in a glare he brought it to his chest, its neck rested against his shoulder and his fingers plucked the strings. He did not care how long he played. He had to complete the song.

"Mal?" Inara blinked when he had finished.

"Yes?" Mal placed the instrument back.

"Nice choice," a stout middle age man in a clean and well-tailored suit approached them. "How often do you play, son?"

"I don't." Mal felt a twinge of guilt. He shouldn't have played, even if it meant causing Inara's jaw to drop. Some things are not worth it. He should have not given in to her jibes.

"Could have fooled me." The man said. What little hair he had on his head was mostly gray and he sported neatly trimmed muttonchops.

"I'm sorry," Mal raised a few fingers. "I was asked to come here by a man named Palmer."

"That would be me," The man said. "I'm the co-owner and manager here."

"Captain Malcolm Reynolds," Mal held out his hand. "I heard you have a job for me?"

"Not me," Palmer shook his hand. "It's for my brother. He had some cargo on the ship the _Valentine._ She never made it to port. Crew thought they saw Reavers and they all jumped into escape shuttles and went off into different directions."

"You want us to do a salvage job for your brother?" Mal asked. It sounded like a legit job.

"Well Max will be the one to pay you, I just heard there was a cargo ship around town. That is why I sent the wave."

"Where is this _Valentine_?"

"Not too far from Salisbury," Palmer said. "That is where my brother lives and does business."

"Looks like that is where our next stop will be."


	2. Instrumental

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 1: Instrumental

* * *

Unknown 

She could still hear the sound of the lash, the old leather had dried to a point that it would form a crack each time it would fall hard against her flesh. She had only made one sound with the first strike, and that was a mere whimper. She no longer cried out in pain or terror. They wanted her to cry, they wanted her to scream and beg, watch as streams of hot tears run down her cheeks. She did not make any more sounds; she merely shuddered from the pain.

"You have gotten braver since the last time," the man with the whip had told her. "Braver and stronger." He grabbed a handful of her tangled hair and pulled, forcing her head to rise up. "Either your spirit is broken and you can no longer scream, or your resistance has grown."

She did not say a single word. She only merely closed her eyes and tried to ignore the stinging of the fresh wound on her back.

"Let see if this will do anything," he cracked the whip again, the corner struck against her cheek, barely missing her eye.

"You idiot," another man pulled the lash out of the hands of the first. "Don't you see she is no longer a child? She has the buds on her chest?"

"I can see, just as well as you can," the first man chuckled.

"They are not going to pay for a female with a scarred face."

"It wasn't that deep a cut."

It had felt deeper than it looked, but still she did not scream and tried to force the tears to return to her eyes. She could not shed one, not allow them to see they have gotten to her.

"You better hope it is not that deep."

"If no one buys her then I can take her."

"You better not let Culver hear you talk like that, or it would be your flesh that receives the lash."

"Trust me. He will never know."

It had been hours since she had last been whipped. The cuts had been cleaned and treated and her wounds had been dressed, including the one near her eye. She had wanted to cry once the men had left, but she knew the salt in the tears would burn her face. She would not cry and waited and hoped for the one who made a promise.

* * *

Malcolm Reynolds rarely had the opportunity to admire _Serenity_ while she floated in the middle of the black. Most jobs took place within a planetary atmosphere; it was different watching her fly through the blue sky than it was watching her in the middle of space. It was the primary reason why he enjoyed the salvage jobs; well it was one of the primary reasons. The other was the money.

"This could have been done a lot faster," Jayne Cobb was not one to enjoy beauty or tranquility in any form, unless it was in the form of food or a pretty woman.

"I don't want to hear it, Jayne." Mal held onto the other side of the shiny crate he and Jayne were carrying. It was the last of the cargo from the abandoned shipping vessel, the _Valentine_.

"I'm just saying if we had suited up the doc or the gal, or even the new guy we would have hauled this load back a hell a lot faster."

"The girl is not build for lugging around cargo," Mal said as they neared the open hatch of _Serenity_'s cargo hold. The inner air lock door was sealed shut. "Doc tends to loose it when he is in one of these suits and the commodore has never been out before."

"Now is a good time as any," Jayne shifted himself so that his feet managed to touch the metal floor first.

"Will you quit your griping?"

"What is he complaining about, now?" Zoë was waiting for them amongst the other white crates. All were similar in size and captured the reflections from the three of them and all were marked with the letters M and P.

"The usual," Mal pressed a few buttons and the hatch closed behind them. "Thinks the three of us are not enough."

Zoë rolled her eyes at the mercenary. "Underestimating me again, Jayne?"

"Naw," Jayne shook his head. "Just think that some of the crew are not doing their fare share."

"You do have a point," Mal would have rubbed his chin, but he had to wait for the inner hatch to open or oxygen to fill the airlock. "Jayne, how about you clean the toilets once we get our money?"

"Hey, now wait a second."

"You said it yourself," Zoë shrugged.

"I was talking about the others."

"The others do their fair share of work, and they don't complain."

"Aint even my turn for the toilets."

"It could be your turn," Mal pressed one last button. "That is if you don't stop complaining about every little thing." Hopefully that will shut him up.

Jayne looked like he was about to say something more when the inner air lock slid open, revealing the spacious cargo hold with catwalks and metal ladders, and one crew member waiting for them.

"I take it this is what we came for?" James Norrington pointed at the crates. He had dressed considerably well for the upcoming drop off and collect payment. His black shirt he had selected had a strange golden pattern down the center along with the buttons and he wore it under a leather vest. His pants of choice were deep blue in color.

"Pretty much," Mal pointed at the letter. "Max Palmer. That is the guy who is paying us for getting his stuff."

"Doesn't it feel good that we are doing an honest job?" James grabbed the opposite end of the crate, Mal had picked up and the two of them carried it to the center of the hold.

"It will feel good when we get the payment," Jayne said as he and Zoë grabbed another crate.

"Jayne, can you think and not talk?" Zoë asked him.

"Why should we walk on our tootsies about what we do? Jimbo knows what we does."

Mal had sucked in his breath when he heard the nickname. "Jayne, how many times do I have to remind you to not call him that?"

"I forgot."

"To not call me Jimbo?" James asked.

"Naw, I forgot the number."

"Sometimes it does feel good," Mal said as they lowered the crate. In truth it did. There was less risk, didn't have to fear any fed squad looking for them. "Sometime we may even find some more." He noticed the worried look in James's eye. "Nobody claims them and nobody wants em, then what is the harm?"

"You did not take anything else," James said.

"Other scavengers beat us," Zoë explained. "Already picked the place clean."

"How come they didn't touch Mr. Palmer's cargo?"

"You see this?" Mal pointed the side of one of the crate, right at the center of the star shaped lock. "It has a double punch lock. The only way to open it is with the key. Unlike combination and digital locks there is no code to crack or hack. They can't even open it with dynamite and unless they have a real strong power tool, they can't cut through it." He grabbed on end first.

"Mr. Palmer went through a lot of precaution and preparation to make sure his cargo is safe." James raised his eyebrows. "Do we even know what is inside?"

"Don't know and don't care," Mal said as they carried it to the others. "All I know is we are getting a good share of money when we land on Salisbury."

* * *

The fans were whirling quietly, yet they did little to cool off the heat caused by the spotlight's over head. Sweat permeated out of every pore on Cyn's body, causing the silver top to stick to her flesh. She was thankful she had chosen the cotton denim with pink ribbon belt instead of the snakeskin pants. Her legs needed to breath and she would have passed out in the middle of the stage. She had nearly forgotten how bad some the lights were. The stories lasted in her mind long enough to influence her to keep her hair cut in a fringed bob and not use much make up. She had only used silver liner for her eyes and crimson lipstick that could last the multiple sips she took from her bottle of water.

Ray also kept his hair short, almost bald. He was not wearing that ridiculous hat of his. Cyn could not read the emotions off him as he played, his arms dancing around his drums, palms and fingers striking different beats to the rest of the music. Ray had worn his favorite pair of bluish purple sunglasses.

Dustin's hair was no longer wild as the flames of a bonfire. Sweat and oil had weighed it down and made it limp. He had already peeled off his shirt and mopped up most of the perspiration with a towel. Cyn had to admire his energy. Through out their fast songs he bounced around on stage, thrusting his legs out at odd angles. She was going to make sure he took several long sips of ice-cold water after the song was over.

Amistance seemed to be cool, but then she wasn't moving as much. Her fingers seemed to fly over the keys. She still wore butterflies in her hair, but most of her locks, including the pale blond streak had been gathered into multiple braids. Her eyes met with Cyn's a second before she tilted her head back to join in on singing along with the chorus

Alfie also remained cool. He only swayed his hips along with the music, barely moved his feet, although he should, give the audience what they want. His hair was growing out again, to the point he could collect a small tuft into elastic. He wouldn't let it get too long, parts of it poof out and the rest hangs limply, turning into what he called a frollet.

Cyn turned to face the audience, her eyes on the people in the first few rows as they bounced along to the rhythm. Some have even heard of them and were shouting out their names. She glanced at the back of the room, where a small handful of the wait staff had gathered, revealed that with many people watching there were less tables to wait on and they could relax. Cyn could see Reno, the owner of the bar and grill. He had the same look in his eyes as a dog had when its master placed a steak in its dish. He was probably calculation how much credits there would be rounded up at the tills thanks to them.

"That was called 'Everywhere,'" Cyn said when the song was over. She had already grabbed onto her near empty water bottle. "Next one is a love ballad we have been working on for a week in our rooms." They had to rent rooms from the nearest motel. Their ship was charred to the point where it was unlivable, most of the fires were in the dining are and the cockpit. They were lucky they were able to salvage most of their things. "Then we got about two more and it is over."

The collective groan of the audience was her reply.

"Don't worry folks," Dustin grabbed onto his microphone. "Plenty of stuff to do and I bet you are getting hungry as we are. You have to try the chicken and Portobello on angel hair pasta. It is one of the best things I have ever tasted."

Cyn sought out Reno. The man had smiled and nodded for the free advertisement. "This is called 'Journey of the Heart.' Let us know if the title sucks." She took one last sip before she set her bottle down and caught Dustin taking one last chug from his. Good, once they were finished they could hit the bar.

* * *

The one thing that Mal had learned through out his years as a smuggler for hire is that the folk who pay tend to have muscle around, even established members of high society like Jonas Hammond had Brusque, so it came no surprise for Mal to find himself staring into the eyes of two men who stood with their arms crossed. One was tall, seemed a bit on the thin side and was as pale as scraped bone. The other was shorter than Mal and built like a tank.

"Evening gentleman," Mal grinned. "We got a delivery for Max Palmer."

"Is he expecting you?" Tall and Ghostly asked.

"His brother sent us," Mal explained before he turned to the others. None of the hired goons was packing any swords. James wasn't really needed although the former Commodore was carrying a gun under that blue coat of his as well as his blade. "Probably sent a wave to let us know we are coming. My name is Malcolm Reynolds."

"The Maestro sent you?" Ghostly asked again. His cohort was talking into transmitter, most likely to let his boss know they had arrived.

"No maestro sent us," Jayne said. "Just the guy who owned that music store."

"Jayne," Zoë nudged their merc.

"This is about the cargo from the _Valentine_?" Man Brick asked.

"That would be the one," Mal said.

The two grunts nodded towards each other before they stepped aside. "He is expecting you."

Max Palmer was a short man, even shorter in height than Cutler Beckett. He wore his graying hair long, and tied back by brightly colored cloth, probably trying to draw attention away from the receding hairline and scalp that reflected the dim lights.

"Welcome, welcome," Max spread out his arms. "My brother told me you own a Firefly 03-k64 Midbulk transport ship with a standard radion accelerator-core."

"How he know all that?" Jayne asked.

Mal raised his hand for silence. "That is about right."

"How does she run?"

"She doesn't run," James said. "She flies, and she flies like a dream."

"All her parts working?" Max raised his wiry eyebrows.

"Yes, but we are not here to talk about my ship," Mal folded his arms. "We are here to talk about your cargo."

"You got it all?"

"All eight of them crates," Jayne answered.

"Excellent," Max rubbed his sausage like fingers together. "Sorry if I get a little excited. I sell parts, ship parts and also I like to purchase old worn down ships from junkyards, have my boys and gals work on them, make them new and shiny, and then resell em."

The guy did seem to be as oily as the man Mal had bought Serenity from. , Although he knew his ships. Kaylee would probably like him, see him as an uncle she had never met.

"It sounds like you have a bit of a talent," James complimented. "Or at least a good idea to make money."

"I appreciate the compliment," Max pursed his lips and nodded. "Now you, Captain Reynolds, you seem like a busy man. I know what you want to discuss and that is the payment."

"Read you like a book sir," Zoe said.

"Of course I can't give you anything, unless I see that everything is okay."

"Understand perfectly," Mal turned to Jayne and James. "Bring in the box."

Both the mercenary and the commodore stepped outside and shortly returned with one of the crates. They set it down a few inches from Max.

"I hope you got the key." Mal said.

"It would be kind of dumb if I didn't," Max pulled out a long piece of round plastic with a toothed metal end and stuck it in the lock. Instantly the two side panels closed in around the key. Max pressed his thumb against the back of the key and two plastic flaps struck out on the sides. Tiny green lights flickered while a high-pitched whine was heard before the panels slid back. The businessman turned the key around until they all heard the click.

"Kind of impressive how that works," Mal whispered to James, earning a nod from the British man.

Max flipped over the lid and peered inside. "Compression coils, and accelerators." Max grinned. "You got em."

"We get the money?" Jayne asked.

"Oh yeah you do."

"How much?" Mal asked.

"I originally was going to pay the folk on the _Valentine_ about three thousand, but I throw in an extra K for you guys since you managed to deliver."

"I'm not liking it," Mal breathed in. "I usually don't go for less than seven thousand."

"Oh I see," Max, said, a tone of understanding and admiration was in his voice. "I'll make it about Five thousand."

"I think we can scrimp by on six thousand and five hundred."

"Six thou and two fifty?"

" Six K and Two hundred and fifty?"

"That would be the price."

"Then it is a deal," Mal held out his hand.

"A done deal," Max sealed the deal with a handshake. "I don't know if you are hungry or not."

"You are going to feed us too?" Jayne asked.

"Not me. The place across the street, it is called Reno's Bar and Grill. They make these thick hamburgers, the type they give you a steak knife to use. You do not understand what I mean by the meat." He placed his two fists together. "It is about this size and the chili burger is the best, and their steaks are also thick. You need a shovel to turn it over."

"Thanks for the rec," Mal nodded. He hadn't thought about food, but now his stomach was making the mating call of a weasel and the steak does sound tempting.

* * *

Reno's bar and grill had to be good, because the gorram place was packed up to the rafters with folk. There were clusters of folk seated on the padded chairs, waiting for their table. Even the bars were completely surrounded; all the padded stools were filled.

"Bad news sir," Zoë returned from the hostess.

"Let me guess," Mal placed his hands on his belt. "Not a seat in the house?"

"Only seats are on the other side of the place," Zoë nodded to the area were people sat around large hookahs on cushions. There were the wild sounds of either gambling or an arcade or even possibly both.

"Look," Kaylee pointed to one corner of the gaming side of the room. "They have skeeball."

"You thinking of playing, little Kaylee?" Mal raised his eyebrows.

The mechanic shrugged. "Not much else to do until we wait for a table."

She did make sense. "Zoë did you mention how many were in our party?"

"I did," Zoë held up the signal ring. "Do you want to wear it, or shall I?"

"I think it looks better on you," Mal noticed Jayne was sneaking off. "Where are you going Jayne?"

"I was going to see if there were some Blackjack."

"Who's money are you going to use?"

Jayne rolled his shoulders back. "My own?"

"Exactly," Mal nodded and turned to his remaining crew. Inara had left _Serenity, _in her shuttle to visit with a client while he was dropping off Max's cargo, and Kaylee and Simon had wandered off to play skeeball. He was surprised River hadn't gone with them. "Since there are the four of us we can play small game of pool. Darling, how about you team up with me. I have to get some sort of handicap."

"Your funeral sir," Zoë said before turning to James. "You don't mind partnering up?"

"It would be my honor," James smiled. "Would anyone care for something to drink?"

"I would like some grape soda," River said.

"Nothing too fancy," Zoë told him. "A beer would work."

"A Mai Tai," Mal said, earning a look from both Zoë and James. "I'm in the mood for something different."

* * *

Cyn stared at her Mai Tai. She had already eaten the cherry and was constantly chewing on the stem while half listening to the guy on her right bitch about the Independents and Alfie discussing their finances.

"I'm thinking we could at least pay for passport to Beaumonde," Alfie said before he took another sip from his beer. "Still not near enough cash for our own ship."

"My ship," Ray groaned before he took another sip from his drink, a cocktail named Death in the Afternoon. A drink he had said that suited his mood. "She was mine, before us it was her and me."

"Oh come out of it." Alfie rolled his eyes.

"He lost his ship," Amistance glared at him before she smiled at the bartender who handed her her Lemon Drop.

"You don't understand," Cyn remembered the last time Ray had become depressed. He locked himself in his bunk for a week. "He has to snap out now before it escalades. Ray's depression swings are one half emotion and the other half is theatrics."

"You are saying he is a bit of a drama queen?" Amistance asked.

"Boy, do I ever."

"I remember that one wave," Dustin took a sip from his Corpse Reviver, he didn't ask because it was one of his favorites, nor did he ask because it fit his mood. He just liked the name of it. "He was sitting behind you, drumming his hands on your table while he spouted poetry about how dark and meaningless his life was."

"My life has no meaning with out my ship," Ray sighed. "She was my Vunder Bus."

"Never going to get a ship of our own if we don't get cash," Cyn said. "The Battle of the Bands will earn us some serious coin," and possibly a contract and a way she can get the word out. She had to do it for them. "And we won't win if you don't get over your funk."

"What about my suggestion for paying passage."

"It sounds good," Cyn brought the edge of the thin straw to her mouth. "Where are we going to find a ship that is willing to take on passengers?" She sucked in her drink, listening to the same drunkard talk to someone on his other side.

"Browncoats that was what they were called. They wore them big ole swishy coats," the man slurred. "You coat is kinda swishy, but it aint brown, it's blue. What is with that gold trim?"

"Honor and rank," the man on the other side said. He had a unique accent; probably from one of the planets the people of British decent had colonized.

"What kind of rank is that?" The drunk continued. "Looks kinda sly."

"If you mean cunning then you are correct."

"Where have I heard that voice?" Cyn asked.

"What do you do with that sissy coat?"

"I assist my captain," the second man answered.

"Assist him in bed?"

"Why don't you shut the hell up?" Cyn turned to the drunk. "I'm surprised they are not escorting your butt out of here."

"She has a point," the lady behind the bar pointed to the door. "You had enough."

"I have had enough when I have had enough," the man belched. He slid off the stool and took one step towards the door before he fell forward and landed on his face.

"I would certainly say he had enough," the other man said. "I hope the don't throw him in a nearby pig pen."

"I'm just going to have one of the bouncers toss him outside," the bar tender pressed her transmitter.

"That is one way of getting rid of rubbish," Cyn studied the tall man's face. She knew she had seen those green eyes before. "I'm sorry. I am certain I have seen you before. Have you been on Salisbury for long?"

"No," he shook his head. "We have just arrived."

"You haven't been on any Skyplex's recently?"

"I have only been to the Lady Washington."

"We have been there. We may have seen you before we performed."

"Yes," He smiled. "I remember you. Miss Cyn?"

"You are something Norrington. Jeffery, John, Jason-"

"James."

"Right," Cyn nodded. "It is a small universe." She talked with him briefly in front of a Companion house. He said he was in the shipping business.

"It seems bigger when you compare spending most of your life on one single planet."

"Still on that cargo ship, what kind of ship was it?"

"_Serenity_? She is a firefly."

"A firefly," a cargo ship with bunks for passengers. "I need to ask a favor of you."

* * *

**Replies**:

Ogreatrandom, Thanks. We don't get to see that often. I loved his "I read a poem" quote in Serenity.

Jas-TheMaddTexan, Knowing Cyn it would be the Virgin. Thank you for the review.

MAndrews, thank you


	3. Jam Session

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 2: Jam Session

* * *

_Salisbury_

"Now you are watching closely?" Malcolm glanced over at River, just briefly before he leaned over the edge of the pool table. The smooth plastic stick in his hands felt cool to the touch as he slid the tip between two of his fingers. His eyes were on the 13th ball, resting not far from a pocket. It needed just the right nudge from the cue ball to be knocked over.

"Eyes are on the colored lights," River answered. "All thousands of them coming together to create the spheres."

"Don't have to get too technical," Zoë told her. She already had her turn and in breaking the triangle of assembled balls and had managed to sink the 4 ball before she tried for the nine and missed. Zoë had blamed it on a glitch in the pool table's manufacturing even if it did blink for a second while the balls were rolling it did not change the fact she had missed.

"Where is your team mate?" Mal did not remove his gaze from his target. He hadn't seen James in a while. Surely it couldn't take him that long to purchase their drinks.

"It did look like there were several crowds around the bars." Zoë said.

"Maybe it was a bad decision to let him go by himself." There was no need to wait any longer. It was time to let the ball fly. Mal slid the stick forward. The familiar clack of the stick struck the ball, not from actually coming into contact with it, but from the program of the sensor, picking up the end of the stick. The ivory sphere struck against the striped ball. It was just the nudge it needed. The 13th ball teetered for a second before it fell in.

"He would feel bad," River said. She held her pool stick with the fat end on the floor. "He would feel like you are still babying him."

"I am not babying him," Mal shifted himself around the table, trying to get closer to the cue ball. "I just want my drink."

"He is coming."

"He is?" Mal struck again and hissed a string of curses through his clenched teeth when the ball missed striking the 9th ball within a hair. He stood up and turned around in time to face the 18th century man.

"This is yours, Captain." James stared at the glass in his left hand; no doubt questioning why Mal had wanted it considering it came with both a cherry and a pink paper umbrella. He carried both bottles of beer under his right arm and River's soda in his right hand.

"My Mai Tai," Mal grinned when took the cocktail from James. "You have a good sense of timing. It is your turn." He carefully avoided the decorations as he took a sip from his glass.

"My turn," James handed River her glass, containing fizzy purple liquid and several clear cubes of ice.

"You do know how to play?" Mal removed the miniature parasol from his glass and handed it to River.

"I have played similar games of billiards in my time," James handed Zoë her beef first before he set his down on one of the many coasters. "Although there seems to be a new variation."

"Pretty simple," Mal took another sip before he set his glass down. "You use the stick to strike the cue ball, aim the cue ball at the other balls into the pockets."

"Except for the 8 ball," River added.

"Yeah, you don't want to hit that until you cleared all your team's balls."

"Don't strike the striped ones," Zoë handed James his cue stick. "We are going after the solid colors."

"I see," James stared at the table. "I shall try for the blue one." He aimed the pointy edge of his stick at the cue ball; green eyes were filled with concentration. He pulled back on the stick and shot forward. The cue ball skidded across the table; struck the ball James was aiming for and sent it in a pocket.

"Good shot," Zoë smiled.

"Thank you," James angled himself around and stared at the green one. He struck again, but while he managed to get the ball into the pocket he had also sank the cue ball.

"You also don't want to do that," Zoë told him. "It's called scratching."

"Sorry," James grabbed his beer and twisted off the cap.

"Don't have to worry about trying to get it back." Mal pressed the button on the side of the table marked "Scratch" A new Cue ball materialized in the center of the table. "Your turn, darling."

"Simple math, that is all it is," River said as she shot the cue. The white ball struck the side of the table at an angle, bounced back and sank the 15th ball before it struck another side, came back and sank the 10th."

"Good math," Mal blinked before he took another sip from his drink.

"I should explain why I was held up," James explained while River positioned herself to strike another ball. "I may have found another job for us."

"Found someone who needs some cargo to be moved?" He had no idea how the former commodore was able to do it. He was just glad they were able to add more to their wallets.

"In a way, you are correct."

They were all silent while the 9th ball slid into the pocket.

"Sir?" Zoë held up her hand. The ring she wore was flashing, red and green.

"Explain the details while we eat," Mal said. Inwardly he had thought, 'Good Commodore.'

* * *

"Bad Commodore," Mal set his glass down on their table with enough force to not only cause the ice to rattle around but for the table to shake and cause the ice in the other glasses to rattle around as well. 

"He isn't a pet," Zoë said.

"Sorry," Mal fished the cherry from the remains of his drink. "I was just thinking he was so good earlier, able to find work at such a start in his new career." He plopped the cherry into his mouth.

"May I ask what is wrong with taking on passengers?" James had seemed to shrink back into his booth.

"Nothing," Kaylee, Simon, and Zoë answered.

"Pain in the ass," Jayne grabbed another dinner roll from the complimentary basket.

"There were some bad experiences in the past," River explained.

"But it was only two," Kaylee brought up. "When we brought all those people to Verbena and they didn't cause any trouble."

"Still a pain in the ass," Jayne tore the roll into several pieces before he picked up his knife. "You have to feed em, and help em unpack and hear them whine about their lives."

"It is called being a host," Simon said.

"Don't pay me to be a fancy host."

"Money from the passengers pays for you to be a host," Mal stared at his mercenary.

"I hate sharing our table with those who aint crew, no offense Jimbo."

"He is crew," River said before Mal could get a chance to correct him.

"I'm not really too keen in taking on passengers," Mal explained. "That is why we don't do it often, and it is not just the fact they are passengers, but also because they are musicians."

"Sir?" Zoë raised her eyebrows at him.

"That makes them even more exciting," Kaylee used her straw to stir around the ice in her glass. "Think of all the stories they have to tell, and they can play their instruments-"

"That is the part I may have a problem with," Mal held out his hand. "Trying to get to sleep and they decided to have an all night jam session."

"Sir it is your ship," Zoë explained. "And you make the rules."

"I know. I just do not like this situation."

"I did not tell them they can," James took another sip from his beer. "I told them I would speak with you. They are in a bit of a spot. They need to get some sort of competition on Beaumonde."

"It would be something," Mal removed the stem from his mouth. "They always have to be at some events." He sighed. The money would be good, even if these musicians didn't have much, it would still be something, and since it is his ship and he would set up the rules. "They only need to get to Beaumonde?"

"That is what they told me."

"After we eat you go and find them and tell them it is only to Beaumonde. After we drop them off they are on their own."

"Mal," Jayne stared at him while he chewed.

"We can find some more work on Beaumonde," Mal smiled at their waiter who came up to them with several trays.

"We are going to be traveling with musicians," Kaylee's smile grew even wider. "I wonder if they will play a love song when we tell them Simon and I are newlyweds."

Mal stared at Jayne, wondering why Mr. Public Relations wasn't saying anything. Jayne was too busy, staring at the huge steak dinner that was set before him.

* * *

River wanted to meet with the members of the band. She wanted to follow James when he spoke with them, but knew she had to wait until they came aboard _Serenity_ with their luggage. She wanted to see what they looked like, but she had to wait. Mal had instructed her along with Simon and Kaylee to help prepare five rooms in the passenger bay while Mal and the others helped carried the musicians' things inside. She was not the only one who wanted to see them. 

"I heard it was three guys and two girls," Kaylee's voice was heard out in the hall. "I still don't what kind of music they play."

"James said they play a variety of music," Simon answered. He was thinking if he had fluffed the pillow too much, or was it even enough. River had to roll her eyes and the thought.

"They played a Jazz song," River said. She had finished tucking in the sheets and had to add a blanket. "At Lady Washington. He and Inara watched them play." She had read it off James while they ate.

"Those were the musicians James and Inara had met?" Kaylee asked. "The very same?"

"That was what I read."

"Try not to use your gift around them," Simon had cautioned. "We don't know how they would react to it."

"What if the captain asks me?" River asked. The final folds had been put in place and another room was ready. She knew Mal would ask her to read them, make certain no one would betray them, no one would snap.

"Then read them just don't tell them."

"I have no intention," she left the room and went into another. She wished he stopped treating her like a child. He had better not do that in front of James.

"I know you have no intention. I'm just making sure."

"You don't have to make sure," River was on the verge of snapping.

"He is being a brother."

'Remove the r and that is what Simon is,' River thought it, she did not say it, and was glad none of the others had her gift. "I have finished one room."

"So have we," Kaylee stepped inside the same room as River. "We can work on this one together."

"He worries too much about the pillows," River grabbed one end of the fitted sheet. "He wants there to be an order, and order to pillows."

"Don't you like putting things in order?" Kaylee had grabbed the other ends of the sheet and helped her cover the bed.

"Not pillows. They are for my head."

"So true, but I think he wants our bed to look nice." Kaylee tucked in the corners.

"Hard to look when your eyes are closed."

"During they daytime."

"We work during the day," River helped spread the top sheet. "Maybe relax with a book, but then eyes are on the pages."

"I wonder what the musicians are like," Kaylee decided to change the subject.

"We will meet them soon enough."

"Doc, River, Kaylee," Mal's voice carried through the intercom. "As soon as you are about done in there I want you to come and meet us in the dining area."

"See?" River blinked.

* * *

River could hear her captain talking, still giving instructions. That meant he was using his mouth and voice chords and it wasn't his mind voice. 

"Now I am not ordering any of you to help clean up, being that you are guests on my ship," Mal continued to speak. "The only rules I have is to stay out of our way, do not enter the engine room or the helm, and when I announce it is bed time I do not want any of you to start a jam session. You can gather in the common room and discuss tour dates or lyrics, but as long as you do it quiet like."

River paused at the entrance and stepped aside to make room for Kaylee and her brother. She could only see one member of the band, a tall man with wavy and untamed red hair and a piercing in his eyebrow.

"Don't worry," a female voice said. "We can adjust our sleeping schedules to be the same as yours and we don't mind helping with the dishes. Alfie and Amistance are pretty good cooks themselves."

"Shiny," Mal said. "Won't take us too long to get to Beaumonde. It is about nine days away at most, we will take off when our ambassador returns."

"Ambassador?" another strange voice asked. This time it was male and it did not belong to the man with red hair.

"I'll let her explain."

"Cap'n?" Kaylee announced their presence to them.

"This is the rest of my crew," Mal said while those in front of River stepped aside and or turned around to face them. "Simon is our doctor, let him know if you get a headache or strummed so hard your fingers bled, Kaylee is the mechanic. You might not see much of her, except around meals, and River is the pilot. You also won't see much of her." His blue eyes met with River's as a single instruction entered her mind. 'Read.'

"This is Alfie," Mal pointed to a man who kept his hair tied back and had a goatee. "He plays the saxophone."

River nodded and read him. She saw mostly images of Alfie playing the saxophone, memories of taking lessons as a child and dreams of winning the music contest. The last images were of Alfie being surrounded by beautiful women who want to want to peel off his clothes.

"Amistance," Mal nodded toward the young woman with Asian features and an unnatural light blond streak in her hair. "She plays the keys."

Once again there were more images of performing and learning how to play. There was also the prominent memory of an older man turning into a loveable clown after he had one too many drinks. Late her was told to cut back, but sadly he was no longer a clown and it saddened him. He turned to writing down memories of his jokes, pages of anecdotes and listening to recordings of himself, including a few words of how proud he was of his daughter.

"Ray, the drummer." Ray had dark skin like Zoë and his hair was cut so short he was almost bald. River could sense there was a great depression in the man, and saw images of him flying the band's ship, washing the ship and watching the fires on the ship being put out.

"Dustin the base guitarist," Dustin was the red head. While Amistance was thinking of her father Dustin thought of his mother. There was an image of a frightened young boy who stared at the windows while a thunderstorm waged war outside. Fear ebbed away when a woman set down a tray of rich brownies and a glass of milk.

"And Cynthia the lead guitarist," Mal introduced the last member of the group. She had her dark hair cut short and wore silver liner around her eyes. River could sense no danger from her as she did the others. She could see a house being built and a little girl about three or four running up to her older sister. There were more memories, but Cynthia had put up a dark curtain, blocking them. There was little chance she knew River could read her and it was most likely these memories were painful and tried to keep them deep and away from the good memories.

River turned to her captain and nodded, giving him the all clear.

"That is all settled," Mal said "I'll try to send a wave to the ambassador and see if we can get an estimate of her return."

That was a bad idea and the Captain knew it. River did not need to read him to know that he was amused by the idea of possibly annoying Inara by his contact.

"James will show you to your rooms," Mal motioned to James who nodded.

"If you follow me," James turned around and approached the stairs, leading Cynthia and others down to the passenger bay.

River waited until they had left before she turned to Kaylee. "Marbles? I'll let you win this time."


	4. Vivace

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 3: Vivace

* * *

_Salisbury_

Inara had told Mal she would return to _Serenity_ around ten in the morning and Mal had decided to wait until after breakfast before he sent out another wave to confirm she was keeping to her promised date. He should also mention the fact they were taking on five more passengers as part of a new job, since he failed to mention it last night, then again, Inara did say she enjoyed surprises.

It was Simon's turn to prepare breakfast and he did a fairly good job combining the protein packs, dry ingredients and water to create scrambled egg whites, bacon and toast along with coffee and the little cups of instant applesauce. He still needed to work on his seasoning, but he was getting better.

"Just remember what I asked of you," Mal said as he stared into Cynthia's light brown eyes while they ate. "You seem to be the leader of the group."

"There is no leader," Cynthia said before her before she blew off the steam over her cup. "No leader and no front person, we are all equal."

"Even if that may be," Mal tried not to allow the disbelief creep into his voice. Such idealists tend to annoy him with their "everybody is the same" fluff. Reality tends to sink in and soon they realize there is a social order, some folk tend to be leaders and others tend to be followers. Cynthia might not think of her as the leader, but as Mal saw it she was the captain of her band.

"It is," Alfie answered.

"Of course it is," Mal rolled back his shoulders. "How ever I want to make sure you and your crew understands the rules, Miss Driscoll."

"Cyn," Cynthia answered. "There is no Miss."

"See?" Jayne pointed at James. "Some people don't like it."

James glared briefly at the mercenary before he picked up his fork. "It seems there are people who don't like manners and to be treated with respect."

"Formalities are nice when we have just met," Cyn explained. "Now we all know who we are you can call me Cyn. If the others want the formalities then they are welcome to them."

"We got that all nice and settled," Mal said. They still haven't addressed the main point. "Just trying to see if you all remembered the rules."

"We are not allowed near the bridge or the engine room," Amistance spoke up. "And only go near the infirmary if we are sick or hurt." She took another bite from her toast.

"We eat when the crew eats," Alfie said. "Breakfast and dinner are always together, other times we are on our own and have range of the galley."

"Stay out of the way of the crew," Dustin added in after he had swallowed another bite from his food. He had been too busy stuffing his face to talk.

"No playing our instruments after bed time," Cyn finished.

"Shiny," Mal nodded at the band. The only one who didn't say anything was Ray; then again, Mal couldn't remember the last time he spoke. "After we finish we are going to make preparations for take off."

"You won't mind if I help with the dishes?" Amistance asked.

"Mind?" Mal blinked. "You want to help with the dishes?"

"She and I will do them," Ray finally spoke up.

"Does anyone object?" Mal asked. The rest of the crew shook their heads no. "You don't need to ask to do something that nobody wants to do."

* * *

As soon as River had finished eating and placed her dishes in a neat stack next to the sink she had slipped away and headed straight for the bridge. There were too many voices and even though she had turned the volume low to a dull whisper there was still too many. She was at the point where she could almost turn it off by focusing on her own thoughts, but with the passengers she had lost control. She needed to be away until she would be able to focus on a few voices at once.

"The dinosaurs are wrong." The stegosaurus was right next to the triceratops. They were from two different eras. How many times had she explained that? She set the stegosaurus next to the brachiosaurus and put the triceratops next to the tyrannosaurus, horns facing the predator of course. The next time she was in a toy store she would find an allosaurus so the Jurassic era would have its predator.

"You are in here darling?" The captain called from the entrance.

"I am just tidying the dinosaurs. They were in the wrong eras again."

"Maybe it can be like that film?" Mal stepped inside. "They are cloned."

She shrugged. "I have to be here."

"You don't have too," Mal slipped into the copilot's seat. "Not yet."

"Too crowded out there," she turned to the entrance. "Too many voices, couldn't hear my own."

"I thought you had that under control."

"Almost," she knew her voice made her sound ashamed. She was. At first she tried to hone in on their guests, try to find more information, but then that was rude and Mal hadn't gave her the order.

"You got any new info?" He raised his eyebrows. "Any new development that I should know about?"

River shook her head. She hadn't found anything that would cause trouble. "Just expansions on what I have already read."

"And what would that be?"

"Mrs. Woolong is the leader of the house. She does most of the work while her husband works on his book. They allow Amistance to play because she finished her lessons."

"That is all you got on the keyboard player."

"Her favorite candy is licorice and she thinks about Briscoe Terran, but not because he is attractive, because he is a talent actor who takes on unique roles and plays each one well."

"What about the others?"

"The two cousins still think the same, playing music and women. Alfie hates spiders. Dustin's father died from the Gray Fever when Dustin was eight. His mother raised him, wanted him to be an electrician, but Dustin wanted to play in a band. He did Kaylee's job on their ship."

"What of the drummer?"

"Nothing more than before. He is still depressed. He loved his old ship. He still doesn't know who killed it."

"The Salisbury Authorities haven't a clue?"

She shook her head. "I did not see. I only know they have contacted them."

"Have they made mention to the authorities on where they will be?"

"Ray had sent a wave last night," River knew her captain might feel a bit on edge about that fact. Local authorities do not feel compelled to contact Alliance officials unless the Alliance has contacted them first. "The will send waves about the information of the arsonist first."

Mal tapped his fingers against the edge of the console. "Can't let them know cops and feds tend to have us on the edge. What of Miss Driscoll."

"She feels the most connected to the music. It is her life. I only caught a few more glimpses." River had seen a few images of an adolescent girl with her two younger siblings. One image was in a small kitchen, watching a person cook; another was of the older sister pushing the younger in a set up swing, made out of a tire and rope. She had seen a few images of the older girl at the age of fifteen cleaning a house and coming across a guitar. "I think her family may have been colonists and she once was paid to be a maid."

"Colonists," Mal furrowed his brow. "It has been over eight years since the war ended. Could have been a part of the first group since the battle ended."

"Miranda," River reminded him.

"As I recollect, they tried to settle there just before the war really started." Mal pressed the button to activate the Com box. "Going to send a wave to Inara, don't know why I am explaining it since you already know it."

"No I don't," She pulled her legs up and hugged her knees. "It is just the two of us. It's quiet."

* * *

Inara leaned back in her seat while her hands caressed he controls of her shuttle. She almost was reluctant to return to _Serenity_. Alexander was a favorite client of hers, always well mannered, had the utmost respect for all women, and he served her breakfast in bed.

"I hope I didn't keep you long," Alexander's handsome face appeared on the screen. White polished grun connected to the two dimples in his cheeks. His brown eyes were framed by thick lashes and golden hair were combed back neatly.

"I do miss the conversation with the rest of the crew." Inara did not lie when she mentioned that fact. She missed the sound of Kaylee's sweet voice when she had a question, the calmness and eloquent tone of Simon, the suddenness of what River might say, even the brash words from Jayne that caused her to roll her eyes was missed, and for some reason she missed the sound of Mal's voice the most.

"I hope I didn't bore you with what I had to say." Alexander's smile faded slightly.

"I love hearing about your horses and your fishing ships. I almost disembarked on New Melbourne once for a new life and the crew did have a protection job once." She chuckled at that memory. The job was almost similar to the one on Triumph except Mal did not don a dress.

"You had other reasons?"

"I went to a training house instead. I was needed there."

"I will look forward to your next visit to Salisbury," Alexander blew her a kiss before the screen went blank.

A second later, Mal's face appeared. "It is almost ten."

"I didn't know I had a curfew, dad." She tried not to roll her eyes. "I'm almost there."

"You missed breakfast."

"I have eaten." She did miss the conversations but she did not miss the food, why have protein packs when you can enjoy fresh baked pastries, sliced fruit and plump and juicy sausages as well as fresh brewed tea?

"Good, Amistance and Ray are doing the dishes."

"What?" Inara nearly released her hold on the controls. "Mal, who are talking about?" She glanced at the blank screen. "Damn you." She could hear his laughter in her head.

-

It would have been pointless for her to shout out Mal's name as soon as her shuttle had docked into _Serenity's_ Side. Yelling would not bring him to her, and the rest of the crew would think something was wrong with her, and not too mention how she came off in front of the new people.

"Mal," she pressed the com link for the cargo hold. "Are you there?" She waited a few seconds and received no answer. She could try to contact him in his cabin, the dining area, or the helm, but she didn't want to waist any more time. "I will speak with you in person."

She knew there was something off with the cargo bay when she stepped out of her shuttle and onto the catwalk. She could see a few strange boxes, the belongings of the new people? She could also hear music, guitar music. She heard various twangs and and chords, not a song, but more like practice.

"Mal?" She grabbed the edge of the railing and leaned forward.

"Not him," a young man with red hair answered her. He was lean, not scrawny and wore a pair of khaki cut offs, slip on shoes with no laces, or buckles, Velcro, or even zippers. And a button down shirt, he was seated on the floor with a guitar resting on his lap.

"Hello?" Inara greeted him. What were the names, Mal had mentioned. "Are you Ray?"

"I'm Dustin," The young man smiled. "Are you the ambassador?"

"That would be me," Inara smiled slightly. She was glad they still used the nickname and Mal hadn't referred to her as a whore. "Did he tell you what I do?"

"I don't really remember it being brought up." He raised his eyebrows. "Were you looking for him?"

"You know where he is?"

"I think he said something about talking with your pilot." He pointed to up.

"Thank you," Inara turned to the nearest stairs. "He did not hire new crew?"

"We paying for a trip to Beaumonde."

"Ah," Inara nodded. Mal hadn't mentioned taking on passengers as they neared Salisbury. They must have come to him and offered money for passage.

There were some familiar faces near the stairway that lead to the galley and dining hall. She could see both Simon and Zoë in the infirmary, either cleaning or organizing, she wasn't certain.

"Morning," Inara stuck her head through one of the windows.

"Welcome back," Zoë greeted with a smile. "I take it; you have met some of our guests?"

"Ah yes, the guests," Inara refrained from crossing her arms across her chest. "It was a nice little surprise."

"Mal didn't tell you?" Simon set down the tray with syringes.

"Not once when he sent out both waves, just mentioned a few new names that are doing dishes." She pointed back to the cargo bay. "I have met Dustin already."

"I'm surprised you haven't met Cyn," Zoe said. "She is right there on the couch."

"I didn't really look in the common room when I cam to speak with you."

"She has been quiet," Simon said. "I nearly forgot she was there."

"Where is everyone?"

"River and Mal are at the helm and Kaylee is in the engine room."

"Jayne said something about going to his bunk," Zoë added, "and James is talking with Alfie.

"That is all I needed to know," Inara turned around and stepped outside. She paused when she saw a young woman stretched out on the couch with a pad of paper in one hand and a pen in the other. "Hello."

The pad of paper flattened against the other woman's chest. "Hello."

"I didn't see you at first," Inara explained. The guests may be a surprise but she wasn't going to ignore them, or be rude.

"I probably didn't hear you either." She sat up. Dark fringes framed her face and her multi pierced ears. There was something familiar about her. "When I start writing I tend to get lost in my words."

"Poetry, a story, an essay-" Inara tried to guess.

"Song lyrics," the other woman blinked. "I know I have seen you somewhere. Weren't you with James on Lady Washington?"

"You were one of the three musicians," Inara nodded once the memory had returned. "You were performing that song when I had to leave that meeting."

"That would be us, except we added a couple more."

"And Mal has two of them doing the dishes," Inara crossed her arms.

The woman shrugged. "They offered."

"I met Dustin and Alfie is speaking with James?"

She nodded. "Alfie needs to oil the keys on his sax. You must be the ambassador."

"That would be me," Inara felt a slight tremor under her feet, the tell tale sign _Serenity_ was taking off. "And it looks like we are off." She didn't care if they were leaving the planet's atmosphere; she needed to find Mal. "I have to go now."

* * *

As much as she wanted to she could not stop and talk with the other band members in the dining are, she ran across the cargo bay and took the other stairs, the ones that led right next to crew's quarters. She climbed the stairs and marched right past the closed bunks.

"Malcolm Reynolds," she called out at the top of her lungs.

"Inara?" Mal answered.

"I need to speak with you."

"Did I do something?" He feigned innocence as he stepped away from the co pilot's seat.

"Why didn't you tell me we were taking on passengers?"

"Because I thought you liked surprises." He smiled and held out his arms. "Did you not like the surprise?"

Inara just stared at him; almost wishing her eyes could cut holes through his flesh.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Were you planning on taking on passengers on Salisbury?"

"That part was a surprise to me," Mal held up a finger. "We can thank the Commodore for that, but from how I hear they came to him."

"They are musicians."

"Musicians with money and that is what sits with me."

"You are going to let them practice?"

He nodded. "They know the rules, as long as they are out of the way and stop playing at bed time."

"You are not going to feel compelled to join in?"

"What?"

She had him. "You are not going to borrow one of their guitars and play?"

Mal shook his head. "I don't play."

"You played just fine in that music shop."

"I wasn't planning on playing," his smile had completely disappeared.

"Funny how it happened then."

"Yeah, listen to the sound of my laughter."

"What is wrong with you? So what if you did play? It was good, there should not be shame in having a talent."

"It was a useless talent," he turned around and entered the bridge. "Don't mention it again." He closed the door behind him.

"Mal?" She tapped her knuckles against the door. She hadn't wanted to make him angry, but she had succeeded.

* * *

**Replies:**

Spawn of Kong: Thank you, yeah, River is gradually growing up in her own way.

Glazed Amber: Thank you. River has grown on me.

Ogreatrandom: Thank you

Dreamflight: Thank you.


	5. Bebop

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 4: Bebop

* * *

Cyn chewed her bottom lip while she tried to figure out what the next line should be. It was a love song, about a young woman whose past relationships have all failed, all the guys were jerks, how she was frightened to meet with another guy and how she finally meets the right one. Cyn did not want the song to sound too hokey, cheesy, or clichИ. She had to make it sound just right. 

She stopped chewing when she felt the sensation of moving. The cargo ship was rising. It made sense, the woman she spoke with must have been the ambassador and now that she was back the ship was taking off. Cyn propped herself up and tucked in her knees. She felt like she could write better on a moving ship and even when it was in the middle of space and she could feel next to nothing, the words would flow to her mind; however this was not the case. She mumbled each line out loud, nothing worked, and nothing felt like it belonged to the song.

"Try on the other," Cyn straightened her legs and set her note pad down on the small table next to the sofa. The other was the song she had been working on for over three years, the song that would carry out to everyone, so that everyone would know what had happened. She had tried to sing about it a few years ago, when she first received her guitar, but no one believed her, no one would listen to a street musician, except for another street musician. They would listen to the winner of the battle of the bands, the will listen now that everyone believes in Reavers and that story about Miranda came out. They will listen and they will know the truth.

"Still writing?" Amistance paused by the couch. Her hair was still tied back, a habit she made every night before she went to bed.

"I'm going to work on the message again," Cyn said before she yawned and stretched her arms. "I ran into a case of serious block."

"Ray went to join with Dustin. I'm going to grab my keys." Amistance continued her way to the passenger rooms.

"I'll join you soon," Cyn sat up. She had to at least read what was written so far before she could add another line, or remove a few words, and then she would grab Alfie and join the others. She slid back the striped cloth arm band over her right arm and stared at the spiral shaped scar in the flesh. She could still feel the hot leather of the lash when the tip wrapped around her arm. She had never regretted what she had said and done to earn such a punishment. The only thing she regretted was not being able to bring them with her.

* * *

Mal wish he could spit out the bitter taste he felt in his mouth after his little squabble with Inara. He wanted to annoy her. He had succeeded in that, but then not only had she turned the tables but she had also poked at an exposed nerve and he snapped at her. She shouldn't have brought up the subject, but then, how was she to know? 

"Bad," River did not even look at him when he sat in the co-pilot's seat. "Bad in more than just Latin."

"I never claimed I was actually good at it." He didn't bother to fasten himself in. he was going to call the others to have a meeting in the dining area.

"I would laugh if I were not angry."

"Why are you angry?" He turned to her. "Did any of those musicians set you off?"

"Not them, you."

"What did I do?" Great, first Inara, now his co pilot, how many more people was he going to piss off?

"You yelled at her. You had a reason and she didn't know. You won something from her. She sees you differently and now you broke it with your words."

"You read me," So that is what it is about. ⌠How many times have I asked, correct that. How many times have I told you not to read me?"

"I couldn't control it." She stared straight ahead, eyes lingering up on the highlighted chart above the windshield to make certain they were keeping to the correct path.

"I thought you were getting better."

"I am, and I heard shouting." Her grip increased on the controls. "I only read a page, not even a chapter, although everyone knows this story, but there are too many chapters to the heart."

"It was about the war, she reopened an old wound and I lost my bit of self control."

"You need to fix it, make it less chapters, or the story will never end and the hero will never get the girl."

"Gorram it," Mal grabbed the sides of his head. "First Kaylee and now you, _Guan Ni Zi Ji De Shi_. It is my life."

"I am just pointing out the obvious."

"You don't see me bringing up the subject about you and the Commodore," his eyes widened when her face took on a pink tint. "I'm not wrong in saying you have feelings for him?"

"They broke my brain, not my heart."

He nodded. "Inara and I were both right. Does he know?"

She shrugged. "I try not to read him. He has been hurt. I won't push. I stopped reading when my heart saw him."

"You won't see me trying to push him or you," he stood up. "Time for a crew meeting. When it is over you can read me, find out what happened."

* * *

Kaylee could not leave for the meeting, not until she knew everything was in place and working properly, none of the coils were over heated and none of the wires were flailing around. The engine was spinning just fine. She was going to need a few plugs for the grav boot, but they could hold well for a few more weeks at least. 

"Kaylee," Mal's voice buzzed through the intercom. "We are all waiting for you."

"I'm coming," Kaylee wiped her face with the back of her sleeve and ran out of the engine room as fast as she could. She didn't even bother to remove her boiler suit.

"This meeting shall be short and sweet," Mal said as soon as Kaylee sat down. "Not much to do about the band, well I guess it does since our trip to Beaumonde is because of them."

Kaylee hoped she could break away from the engine room to speak with some of the band members. She was enthralled by the stories Inara had told her and she knew Cyn and the others had some similar fascinating tales for them.

"Hope the trip will be short and sweet," Jayne stared down the barrel of the gun he was cleaning. He had to have been in the middle of organizing and cleaning his weapons when it was time for the meeting.

"The quickest path is a little over a week," Zoe said. "I am certain the time will fly, and it won't be long till both Amistance and Cyn will come to the same conclusion about you."

"They were talking about me?" Jayne set the gun down and sat up. "What had they said?"

"They haven't said anything," Zoe did not loose her smile. "I just know they will think the same of you."

"They are both going to want me at the same time?"

"Jayne," Mal closed his eyes.

"What Mrs. Washburne is saying are they will eventually realize you are a disgusting human," James said. "That is if they would even think of you as a man."

Jayne glared at him. "Are you trying to start something?"

"No," Mal slammed his hand down on the table. "And Jayne, you will keep you distance from our guests. Zoe brought up another point I should be concerned about, but that is not what this meeting is about." His arms relaxed and mouth closed.

Kaylee turned in her chair to see what caused him his silence. Inara had entered the dining area.

"Don't mind me," she said as she rummaged through the pantries. "I just need to get some tea."

"We were just having a meeting," Kaylee said. "Talking about the band and going to Beaumonde."

"This is who the tea is for," Inara had turned to smile at her. "Once it is prepared I am going to invite them to my shuttle."

"You are not going to offer your services to them," Mal said in a tone, Kaylee had recognized has half joking and half serious.

"Tantrum is over and you are back to your regular self," Inara had said.

"Tantrum?" Kaylee repeated.

"Is that what you are calling it?" Mal asked.

"Well since you do not want to talk about it, I will be on my way." Inara selected a small package and slipped away, leaving Kaylee and the others to stare at Mal in bewilderment.

"Forget she even came in here," Mal waved his hand. "Back to business and our guests. By this time tomorrow we will be coming up to a checkpoint. Alliance run of course. They may way us off, but then again they might want to talk."

"Should we be worried?" Simon asked.

"Haven't heard much of a peep from them," Zoe brought up. "Even checked the waves on the cortex, couldn't find a single bounty for you two."

"They won't know about the doc and his sis, and even if they did they won't care," Mal said. "They are no longer a priority with them. If they are going to check, it is to make certain the engine is running smoothly and we have enough fuel."

"They will want to talk to me?" Kaylee sat up.

"And me since I am the captain," Mal nodded. "Might even want to see our guests since they are our cargo."

"Should we let them know?" James asked. "They are uninformed about the checkpoint."

"I'll let em know in a few minutes," Mal paused when a few guitar twangs were heard. "Also need to discuss prospects of future business."

"What business?" Jayne asked. "Don't know anyone on Beaumonde, not since that God soldier sent guys after-"

"Don't say it," Kaylee frowned. Mingo and Fanty were not her two favorite people, neither was Patience since she shot her captain that one time, but the fact they were murdered along with Book and the folk on Haven, along with Mr. Universe had upset her.

"We will find knew people," Mal answered. "Zoe, I want you and the commodore to send out waves, advertise us as a transport service. It will be a good time for James to learn how to send them. Jayne, once you are done cleaning your guns clean Zoe's and mine and James's as well."

"No problem," Jayne's smile was cut short when he heard more guitars followed by drum beats. "They are already causing a problem."

"They are not violating any rules," Kaylee said in between the musical gaps.

"No they are not," Mal sighed. "Next time I'll just request they don't perform while we have a meeting."

"The music continued, the rest of the instruments joined the first and played an arrangement of quick and upbeat pieces. Kaylee found herself tapping her toes along with the beat.

"Is that jazz?" James asked while his brow was furrowed. "I have only heard it once and they played it off course."

"It is a type of jazz," Simon nodded. "I am trying to remember what it was called. River would know. She was better at musical studies than me."

"We could go and ask," Kaylee stood up. "The engine room is shiny."

"You go ask," Jayne picked up his gun. "I don't really care."

"Captain?" She stared at Mal, using what she had called her hopeful-give- the-puppy-a-cookie-look.

Mal looked like he was about to tell her no, but then he sighed and shrugged. "Might as well let them know about the quiet at the meetings part."

"Thanks Cap'n,"

* * *

"Too fast," Cyn said softly while the others were still playing. "I said too fast." She repeated herself only louder. "Dustin you were playing too fast."

"I thought we were playing jazz," Dustin set his guitar down. "I was just keeping up with the tempo Ray set up."

"And you are leaving the rest of us behind," Alfie pointed out.

"We are playing two different types of jazz," Cyn set her guitar down. "Ray and Dustin, you two are doing swing while the rest of us are playing blues."

"I am surprised Ray isn't playing the blues," Amistance said.

"When he is a funk he plays faster," Alfie explained. "I think it is good for him, keeps his mind on the music."

"What if we settle on something in the middle?" Dustin asked.

"Terra Incognita?" Amistance suggested with a shrug.

"Always a good warm up piece," Cyn picked up her guitar and rested the bottom against her hip. "On three. One, two and three." Her fingers struck against the strings while Alfie played. Amistance and Dustin followed before Ray laid the beat down. Cyn felt the music flow through her veins. She was about to become a part of it again, her ears listened to her own playing before she focused on the others. "Wait." She came to a stop. "Amistance you are off."

"How am I off?" the keyboardist asked.

"You started about half a second too late," Cyn explained.

"I think Alfie is a little off," Dustin said.

"Just slightly," Cyn nodded. "And Ray, you were starting to speed up again."

"Sorry," Ray grumbled.

"Think of the new ship you will get," Dustin pat the drummer on his back. "Once we get the money, and we will get the money once we win."

"And that means we have to be good," Alfie said.

"Not good," Cyn shook her head. "Not even great. We have to be the best. Now again, on three."

"Hold it," Captain Reynolds called down from atop the catwalk. Nearly the entire crew was there, except for the pilot and the ambassador.

"Is there a problem, captain?" Cyn called up. They had respected their rules so far. They tried to stay out of their way the best they can and they were going to put their instruments back around bed time.

"Just need to let you know a couple of things," Captain Reynolds held up two fingers. "The first is kinda my fault. Didn't know how the sound of the music would carry over up here. We tend to have the meetings in our dining area. When we have a meeting I'll let you know when it begins and ends."

"Doesn't sound like it would be a problem." Dustin said. He was right, the captain's request sounded perfectly reasonable.

"Number two," The captain continued. "We are going to come into a checkpoint tomorrow. They might want to talk to you."

"Think they well shed a light on what happened to our old ship?" Alfie asked.

"Alfie," Amistance slapped his shoulder before turning to offer a sympathetic smile to Ray.

"They might," Mal shrugged. "Then again word might not have gotten to them. They tend to spread themselves thin out here and are not much use to anyone."

"Sounds about right," Dustin said under breath.

"Thank you," Cyn said before she turned to the others. "He is right, spread to thin and they don't know everything."

"They won't know who burnt our ship?" Alfie asked.

"They will probably find out," Cyn shrugged. "Local authorities might tell them. In other cases they won't help because they don't know." She and the others will tell them, once they have won, once they have the message perfected, once it is played, then everyone will know.


	6. Secco

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 5: Secco

* * *

It had only taken River a few hours for her to organize the band members. She was able to place them into certain areas or pockets as she called them to keep their voices hidden from her. As long as she know who was who she could work on not hearing them and when she wasn't listening to them she could fly the ship better.

Then again it was a lot easier to not listen when she was at the bridge. She sank back in the chair, her hands on the wheel as she guided _Serenity_ through space. Her eyes were focused on what was ahead, and not on what was inside.

"How are you flying?" Zoë asked her. River was either too focused on what was ahead or had grown so accustomed to Zoë that she did not hear her.

"Steady," River responded. She knew Zoë had something to drink for her.

"Brought you some ginger ale," Zoë approached her. "River, why are you not looking at me?"

"Flying," Was the only word that appeared in her head, and felt like it was the only word that was fitting.

"You have done this several times. We are not coming into a landing, nor are we trying to dodge who knows what be out there."

"Head is like cement and like a beehive."

"I can understand if your head feels heavy," the older woman set the translucent green bottle down next to River. "I don't understand what the beehive is."

"Too many thoughts buzzing around," River turned to look at her. Zoë's expression was impassive as always. The only thoughts River could see was the soldier's concern for her. River could try to read her, to find out even more, but she hadn't the right.

"Is it about our guests?" Zoë sat down next to her. "Or is it about the checkpoint?"

"A little of both," she ran her fingertips against the sides of her face. "The music is getting to the captain." When she placed the ship on auto and walked past the hold she could hear the band perform. She had paused to watch for only a minute. She had seen the captain also stop and watch them. He had tilted his head to the side and frowned after a minute.

"He thinks ferrying them is a bit of a nuisance," Zoë explained.

River shook her head. "It isn't them. It is the music." She stared Zoë in the eyes. "He used to play."

"Yes he did," Zoë leaned back in her chair. "Along with the scriptures he would often play his guitar for his troops. Those who had often requested songs, those who were his biggest fans had died. Mal had seen them shot before him."

"The pain was too great," River grabbed onto the beverage bottle and removed the cap. "He blamed the Lord for letting him down. He didn't blame the music."

Zoë sighed. "He never explained why. All I remember was that he burned his guitar along with his copy of the bible."

"You should tell Inara."

"Why?"

"He played in the shop. He played in front of her and she asked him to play again."

"And he nearly bit her head off," Zoë stood up. "When I see her I will explain it to her. You let us know when we come across the check point."

"Yes ma'am." River gave her a small salute before she left. "I shouldn't peek, but not knowing hurts others." She frowned at the thought before she took a sip of her beverage.

* * *

Malcolm stared at the base guitar. He knew its make and model, a silver chord Elesson. He couldn't be certain if it was fifth or sixth series but he knew its type. He wasn't sure what bothered him more, the fact he still remembered all of it or the fact the guitar had just been left behind, its neck was resting against one of the silver crate boxes in the cargo hold.

"Gorram kids leave their things behind," Malcolm muttered. He was going to have to tell them a new little rule of his.

"Captain," River's voice came out over the intercom. "We are coming up upon the check point."

Mal ran towards the nearest box and pressed the button. "I will be right there darlin'." He spoke before he ran up the stairs.

"Captain?" One of the musicians had entered. Mal knew it was the drummer. He didn't remember if his name was Dustin or Ray.

"Yeah," Mal said in a hurried tone.

"Ask them about our ship," Ray said in a weak tone. The young man had barely said a word through out the whole time he had been aboard. Mal had overheard a few of the other members mention how he was depressed over the loss of their old ship.

"I'll find out if there is anything," Malcolm said.

"Thank you, sir. I hate to annoy you about asking, but she was my Vunderbus."

Malcolm did not blink at the use of German, or the odd name the kid had given to the ship. He could understand the ship was truly his and had the same amount of love for it as Mal had for _Serenity_. "I know how you feel, son. We will find out who did it."

* * *

Malcolm slipped into the co pilot seat just as River had turned on the com screen. "This is Captain Malcolm Reynolds of the Firefly transport _Serenity_." He removed his eyes from the screen and stared ahead at the checkpoint. Much smaller than Sky plexes the checkpoints only had a few places for ships of various sizes to either park or attach themselves to. There were a few holding spaces for the various small shuttles that flew around the station. All check points had fuel for ships, and most had places for people to eat and lodging, some even had a few shops.

"Captain Reynolds," the man in the screen wore the clean-cut gray suit of an Alliance officer and from the uniform Mal could tell he was a lieutenant. "Please dock in pod 8."

"Thank you," Mal said before the screen turned black. "Not so bad."

"No one has come aboard," River said.

"Not yet," Mal grabbed onto the controls. "I'll steer her in."

"Music shouldn't hurt." River stared at him.

"If the volume is too high then it does," now where was she getting at?

"Music should heal. It soothes, not remove scabs and cut into scars."

"You haven't been cryptic in a while," Mal read the digital print on the sides of each pod. "I figured you were due."

"You won't even tell Zoë."

"There are a lot of things I haven't told her."

"You never told her the real reason."

Mal tried to ignore her while he steered the ship into the pod and waited for the right shudder and click, letting him know the ship had docked successfully.

"She doesn't know why you stopped playing."

Mal clenched his teeth and his hands. "Stop bringing it up."

"Talking about it can help."

"Maybe it can and maybe it can't." He turned his chair toward her and pointed a finger at her. "This is my command for you to drop it. Do not speak to me about it, do not talk to the others about it, don't you even look into my head. This is the final time I am going to speak to you about it. Now do we have an understanding?"

"Clear," River glared at him before she turned her chair, turning her back at him.

"You want to be treated as an adult you shouldn't have such a childish attitude."

"How can I grow up when you haven't?"

Any further discussion on the matter was put on a screeching hold when the Alliance lieutenant reappeared on the screen.

"We are about to run tests, Captain Reynolds." The lieutenant said. "Let you know if we find something amiss or if you are low on fuel."

"We have plenty to last us to Beaumonde."

"Beaumonde?" The lieutenant seemed stunned they were even thinking of going there.

"We have passengers aboard," Malcolm wasn't sure why he was explaining the motive of the trip. "A local band from Salisbury heading there for some concert."

"It must be that yearly battle of the bands in sector city seven," the lieutenant rolled his eyes. "I have a sister who watches it every year."

"There is a bit of a reason why we are serving as transport for them," Mal had figured it would be a good time as any to ask about the status of the investigation. "Their old ship had been attacked by an arsonist."

"What kind of ship is it?"

"An Argonaut 32," River said, still with her back turned to Mal. "Ten years old. It was a sloop model." Small and zippy were words to describe that type of ship, not good for business like Mal's but perfect for families or groups of friends who planned on doing a lot of traveling. The ships were technically large shuttles since they were too small to be officially classified as a ship in itself.

"In the town of Kinkaid," Mal added.

"I'll have to check back on that," the lieutenant said before the screen blanked out.

"He seemed kind of surprised about where we are going," Malcolm said. "I wonder what that is about."

"He sounded scared. He knows something."

"I didn't know you can read people through the screen."

She spun around to face him. "I didn't read, not his mind. I can tell in his voice."

"It will be a few more minutes before they get finished. Why don't you go back and take a break." No sooner had he said the words had River left her seat.

* * *

Inara stared at the teapot as it warmed up on the heated coil, patiently waiting for the tea to brew for herself and her two guests. Amistance wandered around the shuttle, staring intently at the tapestries, curtains and rugs that clung to the sides while Cyn was content with just sitting on the cushion in the middle of the floor while she stared at everything.

"You are a companion," Cyn stated in a calm matter. "I had no idea what the captain meant by you being an ambassador."

"The crew uses the term because of some of the places we had visited," Inara explained as she brought out the sugar bowl and silver bottle she used to store the powdered creamer. "Many places would see the condition _Serenity_ is in and refuse to allow us to make port. Once they know there is a guild registered companion is aboard they allow us to land and make port."

"Can't believe some places are that snobby," Cyn shook her head.

"Snobby?" Inara stared at her. The young woman had some fashion sense. She was a figure who appreciated the arts and music. "Just because some people have standards does not make them snobby."

"Refusing to allow a person into a place of business because they are drunk or reeked is having standards," Cyn stretched out her legs. "Towns not letting a ship make port because the ship isn't shiny and new is being snobby."

"Some places have a reputation," Inara continued to explain. "And some places know about the crew of the ship."

"It still sounds like they are stuck up. I hope I am not saying anything to offend you, even if what I am saying is the honest truth."

"It takes a lot more to offend me," Inara turned off the heating coil. "Mistaking the guild and companions for common whores is one of them."

"There are a few differences," Amistance spoke up. "I have thought about becoming a companion."

"You have?" Inara asked.

"I heard about the glamour and the respect, but the years of study and the discipline," Amistance shook her head. "I couldn't do that, and there was no way I would sleep with any random person, so the idea of being a prostitute was shoved out my head."

"I'm learning more about you every day, Ami," Cyn scooted herself closer to the table Inara had set up.

"I'm still learning about all of you," Amistance walked away from the one tapestry of geisha life and sat down.

"This is part of the reason why I invited all of you." Inara poured the tea. "I want to know more about you and your band, for example, what do you call yourselves?"

Both musicians stared at each other. "We are still deciding," Cyn said.

"You are about to enter a contest and you don't even have a name for yourselves?"

"We are still deciding," Amistance reached for her cup. "I still like the idea of Raver Reading Party."

"We have added that to the maybe pile," Cyn explained. "I am kind of leaning towards naming ourselves after a historical figure. We could call ourselves Armstrong, or Betsy Ross."

"We pretty much still have a list," Amistance chuckled.

"What got you interested in music?" Inara asked. That was the question that she had thought of the most.

"I used to watch bands on the cortex," Amistance said before she took her first sip of tea. "I had often danced and sang along and pointed at he screen and said I wanted to do that. My mother had me take piano lessons at church. The lessons were great but all they taught me how to play was religious music and classical. I saved money to buy something to help me play at home and after I bought my own books, not long after I started to create my own songs."

Inara had heard similar stories several times. "It sounds like it is best you didn't become a companion. The universe would have been robbed of such a talent," Amistance blushed. "What about you, Cynthia?"

"You have heard this story before," Cynthia took a sip from her cup. "Tragic childhood with several emotional scars and music has been my escape, crawled out of poverty, had jobs cleaning houses, learned to play from one client who owned a guitar. Like I said same story different verse."

"There has to be some different aspects," Inara said. Cynthia was defiantly hiding something from her.

"Yes and there will be a time for that story to be heard," Cynthia stared into the cup. "Now is not the time."

Inara nodded and decided to not press on. She had hurt Mal the day before by asking too much. She did not want to risk getting their guests upset.

* * *

Mal felt his feet drop to the floor with a sudden thud and sat up. He had nearly fallen asleep waiting for the diagnostics report. He checked his holowatch. They had been at the checkpoint for nearly an hour and River had yet to return. He hoped it was just routine and they hadn't found anything about them. Melchior had said he erased all their illegal activities the last time they were on Persephone and the last two jobs involved bringing cargo to a businessman and take on passengers, both were legal jobs.

"They are still not after her," Mal stared at the stegosaurus on the console. "Are they?"

"Captain Reynolds," the lieutenant's face reappeared on the screen. "Everything checks out."

"Good," Mal felt a bit relieved. "Any news about my passenger's ship?"

"We did get some leads," the lieutenant nodded. "We are not sure if it was random or not, but it has been done before. There seems to be traces to two similar attacks that had happened in the past month."

"I see," Mal said. So a serial arsonist for some reason had targeted his guests. "We are allowed to go?"

"After we send you some courses to Beaumonde."

"We have been there before."

"It would be best to not take the direct path," the lieutenant's voice took on a grim tone again.

"Why? It is the faster path."

"And it is not the safest path for you. We have heard a few reports of pirates within that area."

"And there are alliance officials patrolling that area?" Mal wasn't sure which he would rather take chances with, the rumored space pirates or several alliance ships on patrol.

"We have to do our part to keep folk safe. I know I should be ordering you to not take the direct path, but I can't. Just promise me you will be careful."

"That is the only promise that I can make," Mal said. He continued to stare at the screen, even after it had turned off. "Better let everyone know." He had to inform his guests of the update and both passengers and crew of the warning he had received, but first he had to steer out of that checkpoint.


	7. Dissonance

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 6: Dissonance

* * *

The conversations around meal times were usually large, full of funny anecdotes and serious discussion about upcoming jobs, with the new guests aboard the conversations took on new turns. Most of the crew did have some questions about the lifestyles about the musicians and they, in turn, had a few questions about the crew of _Serenity_. There had been no cases of awkward silence and there had been at least two different conversations going on at once.

Except there should still be more it seemed to Zoë. She had observed James, Simon, Kaylee speak with Cyn and Alfie about the different genres of music and favorite bands. Inara, Amistance and Ray were in a conversation about the latest report on the arson. Jayne had discovered that Dustin loved cheesy movies with ex military men going up against terrorists, kidnappers, Reavers and all sorts of big bad uglies with every type of weapon and ammo you could imagine, films that oozed one liners and testosterone.

"I know a good explosion shouldn't look like that," Jayne said after he had shoveled more food into his mouth. "But it was real shiny when all that stuff flew into every direction and impaled that one guy, Maxwell."

"He looked like a porcupine," Dustin nodded. "He did have something worth crying about for once."

"I actually laughed," Jayne grinned. "Whiny little shrimp had no place fighting against those mutants."

She, Mal and River were discussing work, or they should be. Mal had become even more sullen than usual, withdrawing more and more into himself. The only words out of his mouth were commands and questions. Zoë wasn't sure, but he seemed to avoid contact with their guests. He did not even smile once during dinner. River had seemed to try to avoid Mal, except when he walked into the bridge and even when he was there she refused to talk to him. During dinner whenever he asked her a question she only looked at Zoë when she answered. She had even noticed Inara try to avoid Mal at all costs and while they ate she had shot the occasional icy stare at the captain.

"Zoë?" Mal had his eyebrows raised and his favorite glass in his hand. "Did you send out any more waves?"

"Sorry," Zoë blinked and set down her chopsticks. She had no idea how long she had them raised in the air. "We only sent out one today."

"Only one?" Mal raised the glass. "You are aware that even with the nice little payments we have recently received that it will only last about a bout a month? We need to restock once we land and once those funds run out we will be living off of crumbs."

"I am aware," Zoë kept her voice down. How long has been with Mal? He knew she would know about the simplest facts about their job. "I was actually supervising. James had sent out his first wave. I will send another after dinner."

"Make certain that you do."

"Try to make yourself a little more visible. I don't know where you are half the time."

"Won't," River said softly. Her chopsticks were poking at her dinner, moving the noodles around. "His anger affects him, became an infestation. He uses it to create a cage and only he can unlock it."

"What is going on?" Zoë asked.

"He won't let me tell." She narrowed her eyes at Mal.

"And you need to grow up," Mal pointed at her. "This little sulk session of yours is getting old real fast."

"I have noticed it started with you, Sir." Zoë remembered the last time he was like this, right before their little bank robbery on Lilac. "Your attitude is going to start driving people away."

"Again," River added before she turned towards the others.

"And you should know this is something I need to sort out on my own," Mal stood up causing the various conversations to come to a halt. "Don't mind me folk. I'm pretty much done." He grabbed his near empty dishes and walked towards the sink.

"You have no idea what started this?" Zoë asked, her eyes were on River.

"I can't tell," the young pilot answered. "It starts where it always starts." She nodded towards Inara.

Zoë nodded and watched as the woman laughed. After she had sent the second wave she was going to speak with the companion.

* * *

Inara stared at her reflection. Her hand held onto a brush that glided through her hair, the bristles removing what few tangles and snarls she did have in her dark waves. She had hoped to try to cheer up Ray during dinner and she had managed to cause the drummer to crack a few smiles, hopefully he will come out of his depression and Mal will not bring him down further with his attitude. Why did he have to harvest that attitude and allow it to fester? She could tell he had also snapped at River and that would explain why the pilot refused to talk to him. He had been so touchy about the reason why he won't play. He wasn't the only one who was carrying a secret. Cyn hadn't completely revealed her story. It was none of her business though and she was not going to press on even if had intrigued her, but it hadn't intrigued her as much as the secret Mal was holding back.

The knock at the door to her shuttle caused her to nearly drop her hairbrush. "Mal?"

"Not him," Zoë answered. "It is me. Can I come in?"

"You are always welcome," Inara set her brush down and stood up. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong," Zoë answered when the door slid open. "I just wanted to talk." She slipped through the curtain of beads. "I just noticed you seem to try avoiding Mal lately."

"How is that unusual?" Inara asked. It was true she hadn't spoken with Mal since he had snapped at her.

"Whenever you see him approaching you turn around and walk the other way. You sit as far away as possible from him during meals and you both refuse to talk to each other. I want to know what happened."

"I would say it had something to do with the fact he did not tell me about the band," Inara stared at her vanity table. "But then again you know that is the wrong answer."

"I just want to know what is wrong. I need to diffuse the situation before it gets even worse. He has angered River and it won't be long before he has everyone pissed off at him. Our guests are not going to want to ride with a cranky crew."

"It started in the music store ," Inara explained. "While you were with Simon I was with Mal in front of the guitars. I have accidentally insulted the instrument and he played one of them."

"I had heard a guitar being played," Zoë nodded. "I had figured it was one of the other customers in the store. That wasn't the first time he had played since the war."

"Not the first time?"

"It was on Santo, after you and the others had left the campfire. One of my relatives had left their guitars behind and he wanted to see if it wasn't broken."

"And after he tested it he had played it." She had seen the look in Mal's eyes when he studied the display and when he played. He respected the instrument. "He loves the guitars. Why does he refuse to play and why won't he tell me."

"It was the war," Zoë sighed. "I know that is an incomplete answer, but it is the main reason. The main heart of the reason. I have never received a full explanation why myself. All I know is he had played for his platoon and a few of his soldiers had asked for a song or two." Her eyes filled with tears. "For some of them it was their last request."

Inara felt her knees grow weaker. "I should have known." Her words came out in a weak gasp. "I knew it dealt with the war. He had lost so much and here I am asking personal questions and trying to goad he into doing something that hurts." She grabbed onto the nearest table to help keep her steady.

"You didn't know," Zoë said. "You wanted him to play again. I don't blame you. He was good, but now I know what had started it and maybe either you or I should talk to River."

"I want to speak with her," she stood up and tall. "But I need time to digest what I have just learned."

The military woman nodded. "I will speak with her."

"I need to sit down," Inara inched herself closer to her bed. "Thank you for letting me know."

"Your welcome," Zoë nodded. "Will you be all right?"

Inara nodded. "I just need time to think." She would be better after a good night sleep and in the morning she would apologize to Mal.

* * *

The heat from the sun beating down on Cyn wasn't the worst part, neither was the dry wind whipping at her and spraying sand against her exposed skin. It was the combination along with the course feeling of baked sand and gravel underneath her bare feet. She had been running for hours and the blisters had burst, causing her to leave bloodied footprints behind.

"Faster," the others cried in front of her. For a brief while they had seem almost too far away, but she had reigned in her strength and forced her legs to move even faster. She had to keep up.

"You will never get away," those that kept her shouted from behind her. Their voices were accompanied by the cracking of dry leather. "We will find you."

Never. She will leave with her siblings and return someday for her mother. They will be freed. Once the Alliance knows about what had happened they will come for their lost colonists and punish those who had destroyed their new home.

"The ship," the others in front of her had called out when a ship had come in for a landing.

Cyn cried out in delight. "We are leaving the bad place. Apollo, Sally, hurry. We got to hurry."

"I can't," Sally cried. "My legs are not fast."

"You have to be," Apollo told her.

Clouds of dust and sand formed around the three children. "Grab my hand," Cyn shouted. She felt Apollo's hand against her palm. "Apollo, grab Sally's hand." The cloud grew thicker and she could not see her siblings, nor the others or the ship. She felt another hand against hers, one that was much bigger and covered with calluses. "Let go."

"I'm taking you to the ship," the man answered and pulled her. Cynthia felt her brother slip away from her. "So we all can be free." He continued to drag Cyn until they both had reached the metal stairs of the ship.

"Apollo, Sally," She cried out and turned to where they were.

"Cynthia." They both ran towards her. The cloud thinned, revealing those who destroyed their home to be standing behind them.

"No," Cynthia tried to run towards them, but the strong arms of the man held her back. "I can't leave them."

Leather whips coiled around her siblings, covering them like the bandages of ancient mummies before their captors pulled back on the handles and dragged the children towards them

"We can't leave," Cyn tried to wrench her free from the man, but they were both being drawn into the ship. We cannot leave without them."

* * *

"Can't leave," Cyn shouted the words as she bolted upright in her bed. She stared at the darkness surrounding her. The temperature aboard _Serenity_ was not hot; it was regulated to be comfortable. "I didn't want to leave you." She whispered. "I'm coming for you. I am sorry it took so long, but I have tried to tell everyone before, but they wouldn't listen." She needed something to drink.

Cyn wasn't the only one awake. As soon as she stepped out of her room she had nearly knocked her head against the ship's pilot. "Sorry."

"Not your fault," River told her. She just stared at her in that way that made Cyn feels uncomfortable. There was something about that girl.

"Can't sleep?" Cyn asked.

"Can't sleep," River answered.

An alarm started to buzz, causing Cyn to jump. "What was that?"

"Proximity alert," River stared at the ceiling. "We are coming across something."

"Right, you do your job and I'll just get some water," hopefully afterwards she will have a blissful night of sleep and won't have anymore of those dreams.

* * *

Mal hated having to be waken up at all and in his currant state he was more than likely to bite someone's head off for even daring to rouse him out of his bed, but the fact that it was a proximity alert he cooled down a degree and grabbed a shirt before he ran to the helm.

"What do we have darling?" He asked as soon as he had stepped through the door, and was a bit surprised he wasn't the first one to be there. He was the third, after Zoë and James.

"Another ship coming up," Zoë pointed at the small white ship flying in closer.

"What do they want?" Mal asked. He recognized the ship as a Star Eagle model.

"If they do not change courses they are going to ram us," James said. "Unless we veer out of the way."

"Send a wave to them," Mal instructed. "And try to hard to port."

"Star Eagle class ship," River stared at the softly glowing screen. "This is the Firefly class ship _Serenity. _State the purpose of your course." She pressed a button and grabbed the wheel.

"Let me know if you need any help with the ship."

"Sir, I think they received the message." Zoë said.

"And?" Mal turned to see a glowing blast head straight towards them.

"Duck," James cried out as the three of them either forced themselves to the floor or grabbed onto something to steady themselves.

The blast struck them head on, causing the whole ship to shake for a few seconds.

"That answers that question," Mal rose to his feet.

"Pirates," River pointed to the screen where an image of skull and crossbones appeared.

"This is the Commodore's area of expertise," Zoë said.

"Sea faring pirates," James corrected. "I do not know how much these space pirates differ."

"As much difference between sea and space," Mal said. "How would you normally handle them?"

"We would attack in turn," James answered, smiling briefly. "We would fire our own cannons upon their ship until we were close enough to board and then attack with pistols and swords. However this ship does not have any weapons of their own and we do not know their numbers."

"Exactly," Mal felt an idea forming in his mind. "We have to take them by surprise. River I need you to send out a distress call. If the Alliance are patrolling these waters like they said they would pick it up. Zoë I need you to wake our guests. Have them go to the unused bunk in the crew's quarters and seal themselves inside." He turned to James. "Commodore I need you to find the others and have them meet in the cargo bay."

* * *

The plan was simple enough. Everyone save for the musicians had hid themselves in various nooks and crannies inside the ship. Mal had hunkered himself down between a couple of unused boxes and the stairs. He stared up at the catwalk where Jayne had himself placed underneath the bottom. The mercenary held himself with one arm while he held Vera in another hand. All they had to do was wait

They didn't have to wait long. They felt the other ship locking in with their own. Another minute went by and the airlock opened. Mal held his breath when he heard the sounds of two pairs of boots walk along the metal fort.

A loud bang followed, along with a grunt. More pirates ran into the area, everyone was looking around.

Several more shots followed, and a few of the pirates when down, grabbing where they were wounded.

"Up there," One man shouted and shot his weapon towards Jayne. The second the tiny projectile had been fired from his small gun he was knocked out from the back by River's strong kick.

"What the hell was that?" Jayne shouted and continued to fire. "You just shoot a little needle at me. A bee sting aint gonna make me…want to buy you slippers…for the dance." The mercenary dropped his gun first before he fell to the ground.

They shot him with a tranq? Mal blinked and felt his grip increase when he heard the familiar shouts and grunts from Zoë and James, along with fists striking flesh.

"River," Simon shouted before his gun peeked out of the crate he was hiding in and fired.

Mal watched as Zoë and James were fighting hand to hand against the pirates. James was using his sword and Zoë was using the blunt end of her rifle to strike against the crow bar and pipe being used by the pirates. River was motionless, surrounded by several unconscious pirates. A tranquilizer dart was stuck in her side.

Mal fired at several other pirates as they entered. He aimed for their legs and arms. All of them carried the tranquilizer guns. It seemed they just wanted to knock the crew out and it wasn't right to just kill them, even if they were invading his ship.

"Zoë?" the pirate who slipped by stood in shock after Zoë had knocked out the man she was fighting against.

"Careful captain," another pirate addressed the woman. "This crew is a sneaky bunch."

"So you are the captain," Mal leaped out of his hiding place and aimed his gun at the back of her head. "Maybe I could convince you to just grab your wounded comrades and get the hell off my boat."

"Sergeant Reynolds?" The woman spun around.

Mal stared at her, trying to place the face and voice with a name. "Katy?"

"Katy Chalmers?" Zoë had also recognized her.

"Hold your fire," Katy cried out.

"Stop," Mal shouted. As far as he was concerned this battle was over.

* * *

**A/N:** Before anyone asks Apollo was not named after the BSG character. His name is in ference to both the sun God and the early space missions. Cynthia is another name of a moon goddess and Sally was named after Sally Ride 

**Replies**:

Dreamflight, thank you.

Ogreatrandom, thanks. I do try to hear them in my head before I write them.


	8. Rhapsody

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 7: Rhapsody

* * *

"Hold your fire and lower your weapons," Malcolm instructed. He was still overcome by the feeling of extreme shock at the site of one of his former soldier, more than that, but the fact that she was the captain of the pirate ship.

"Captain," Both Kaylee and James addressed him in a questioning tone.

"That is an order," Mal did not glance at them. He had kept his eyes on the petite woman standing in front of him.

"They got River," Simon protested. "And Jayne. I need to get them to the infirmary."

Malcolm stared briefly at the ground. Seven of the pirates were lying unconscious around River. One young woman with a braided cloth headband was still holding onto her tranquilizer gun. The others on the ground were clutching their wounds; most were in the arms and legs. One was struck in the stomach.

"You need to get everyone who was shot in the infirmary," Malcolm instructed before he stared into Katy's brown eyes. "You have your own doctor I take it?"

"One of yours had managed to knock Trisk out," Katy pointed a glove covered hand at one of the men River had knocked out. "R.J. and your doctor could be enough."

Mal nodded. "Doc, you and R.J. get this guy into the infirmary at once." He pointed at the guy with the wounded stomach.

"What about Jayne?" Simon pointed towards the sleeping mercenary. "The drop may have broken something."

"After you treat this kid," the wounded pirate was a young man, barely older than Simon.

"Mal," Inara hissed. She was armed with both a sword and a laser pistol. Mal told her it was all that she had needed and she had better not waste any time trying to dig through their things in search of her bow and arrows. "What is going on?"

"Sorry if I am not being well mannered enough for you," Mal kept his eyes on the two doctors as they slowly carried the most seriously injured man to the infirmary. "This is Katy Chalmers." He nodded towards the pirate captain. "She was with us during out last days in Serenity Valley." He turned back to face his former soldier. "Never thought to see you as your own captain."

"I guess you can say I have learned from the best," Katy shrugged. She wasn't as pale or sickly as she used to be, but then again the last memory Mal had of her was her trying to sleep off an illness and stubbornly refusing to accept Mal's own food rations for herself. Lying on the ground she was almost transparent with bluish gray half moons under her eyes and lips that had turned ashen and formed cracks.

"She was the only survivor of her original platoon," Zoë added. If she was still as perplexed as Mal was about the situation she did not show it.

"Cap'n?" Kaylee had long dropped her own weapon. "What about the others."

"Dane," Katy pointed to a tall man with red hair. "We need to get everyone who is injured into the infirmary."

"Yes, Captain," Dane nodded before he several more pirates had begun to grab their injured crewmembers and help them to their feet.

"It is nice to see you again, Katy," Mal wasn't sure if he should be angry with her or not. She and her crew did attack his ship, but then again they were all armed with tranquilizer guns and odd weapon really. "I think this reunion would have been a little bit warmer if you hadn't attacked my crew."

"You were the ones using bullets," a black member of Katy's crew said. "And swords. And she used her hands and feet." He pointed at River.

"You fired your cannon's at our ship first," James pointed out.

"It was a warning shot," Katy tossed her head, causing her dark hair to flip up. Mal had remembered Katy's hair at being a color that one could not pinpoint exactly. Too light to be brown and to dark to be blond, almost like his but in certain light it had taken on a ginger color. He wondered when she started to dye her hair to make it appear bluish black. She also wasn't one for make up either. He never pictured her to wear gold colored shadow and thick coats of mascara and ruby red lipstick that did nothing to cover up the scar near her upper lip

"When did you decide to go all pirate on us?" Zoë asked the question that had been on Mal's mind since they came across their former Browncoat.

"Months after I got out of that hospital," Katy explained. "I returned to my home moon and got a couple of jobs, taught people how to shoot during the day and I poured drinks at night. One of my co-workers at the bar got sick from pneumonia. Our little clinic didn't have enough medicine to treat her proper. One of the bouncers and I decided to go out on a little trip to get the right medicine. One of my students had a ship and a few others and I went to get the medicine, except it wasn't cheap."

"You robbed them," James accused.

"We didn't have much of a choice," Katy glared at him. "The Alliance barely comes out here to the rim. There is not enough to live on."

"So you rob from the rich to give to the poor?" Mal asked; disappointment had quickly faded away.

"Now and then, we gotta make a profit for ourselves."

"Boarding innocent ships and attacking everyone aboard," James glared.

"What is with him?" Katy nodded towards the former commodore.

"Not really fond of pirates," Mal shrugged. "Even if you don't really hut the people you attack."

"That is not how things are run by Captain Chalmers," Katy puffed out her chest proudly. "We send warning shots at first and only upgrade the ammo if they can fire back. Once we board we shoot them with tranqs and while they sleep we take their goods. We make sure they are in autopilot before we leave."

"What about if they do attack?"

"We wear Deflect pads under our clothes," Katy explained. "Mostly on our elbows and knees and chest and gut guard." She furrowed her brown. "This is the first time anything has managed to pierce through our armor."

"Jayne likes to play around with his guns," Mal said and quickly added. "Vera is technically his bride of Frankenstein. Who knows what he does with the ammo." He had hoped no one would have taken what he had first said as Euphuism. "I have to say you guys are without a doubt the worst pirates I have come across." He ignored the choked cough coming from James.

"How often do you come across pirates?" Katy raised her eyebrows.

"Twice in the past year."

"Sir," Zoë spoke up. "You might want to mention the distress signal to Katy."

"Distress signal?" Another of Katy's crewmates asked. "They finked on us?"

"You were attacking our ship," James said.

"We wouldn't if we knew it was you," Kaylee tried to cover. "And you wouldn't have attacked us if you knew the Captain was aboard." She pointed at Mal.

"Gut reaction," Mal confessed.

"How many times have you stated that we will not get things done with rash actions?" Katy asked him.

Mal chuckled. "And how many times have I done something rash?"

"You did plan it."

"True that may be," Mal shrugged. "Gotta improvise now and then, and right now we cannot hang around and talk. You gotta get your crew off my boat." He turned to the others. "Get Jayne and River into the infirmary."

"He is kind of heavy," Kaylee pointed towards Jayne.

"You, the commodore and Zoë can carry him. Inara can carry River." He turned back to Katy. "The rest of your crew can take care of the sleeping beauties?"

Katy nodded. "What of my crew in the infirmary?"

"We will get them as patched up as soon as possible," and then get them the hell out of here.

* * *

Simon had no idea that any of the pirate crew had donned armor. He had no inkling until after he had drugged the man and pulled back his shirt.

"I'm surprised it managed to get through," R. J. said. "This stuff is supposed to be as strong as it is flexible."

"You were all wearing it?" Simon removed the armor and tossed aside. He could see it had slowed down the bullet, one look in the bleeding hole and he could see the metal end. It was only a few millimeters below the surface.

"We wear it all the time," another pirate said as she removed the sleek black armor sleeve from her arm, blue deflect pads covered the elbow and parts of her upper and lower arm with only a little bare material in between them, just enough for the wearer to flex and move about comfortably. "What the hell was that guy firing at us?" She tossed the slip aside, including the bullet that was wedged in the center of one of the Deflect parts.

"Vera," Simon didn't look up. "It isn't too deep. I don't think he lost too much blood."

"I'll take care of the others," R.J turned to one man with a bleeding leg wound.

"Was your captain an Independent soldier?" Simon carefully and quickly removed the bullet and dropped it into the dish.

"How did you know?" The man with the leg wound asked as R.J. injected anesthesia into his leg.

"It would explain how they knew each other." Simon cleaned the wound with the antibacterial cleaners and grabbed his suture gun.

"I'm not going to need much," another prate said as he peeled off his own arm protection. "They didn't get through. Just cracked it."

"And it is sticking into your flesh," R.J said before he injected more anesthesia into his shoulder. "Might not need much suturing."

"He is taking care of," The last suture was put. "He just needs to take it easy for a while. "Do you wear that armor all the time?"

"Only when we are hunting down other ships," R.J injected the last patient. "They did a good job of protecting, but they can get hot under there.

"And that can lead us to get a little ripe," the female pirate said.

"I can understand why you won't want to wear it that often." Simon removed the bullet from her arm.

"What were you carrying anyway?"

"That is none of our business," R.J had placed the bullet he had removed one of his crewman's legs.

"We ship everything and anything," Simon instantly thought of the livestock they had carried in the past, along with those bobble head geisha dolls. "For whoever hires us."

"Even illegal cargo?"

"I can't really say." Simon moved onto another patient.

"You guys are really not that much different from us."

"I would like to think that we are."

"I told you he was heavy," Kaylee's voice was heard outside and accompanied by a few grunts.

Simon stared out one of the windows. "What is going on?" He could see Zoë and Kaylee were carrying Jayne by the legs and James had him by his arms and shoulders.

"Captain needs for you to heal them faster," Zoë said as the placed the mercenary onto one of the sofas. "We don't know when the feds will arrive."

"Who tipped them off we were here?" R.J dropped another bullet into the dish.

"The captain must have sent out a distress signal," Simon guessed. "Treating them as fast as we can."

"I can wait till we get back on our ship," the man with the cut said. "I can walk."

"So can I," the woman slid off the counter.

"We are going to need more to get everyone off," R.J cleaned and sutured the wound.

As if by answer several of Katy's pirate crew entered the room. Two of them grabbed the one with the stomach injury and carried him out.

"Most of them have already been treated," Simon told them. "Their limbs are still numb from the anesthesia though.

"We understand," one man helped one of his injured comrades to his feet.

"Be careful when you move them."

"They are my crew," R.J. smiled and nodded at him. "I'll take over from here."

"Thanks," Simon turned to the common area as Inara was setting River down on the other sofa. "You can bring them in here."

"I don't think she suffered from any serious injury," Inara watched over his sister with concern. "I didn't see any bruises, nor any scrapes on her."

"Bring Jayne in first."

Kaylee blinked and stared at the sleeping man ape. "Okay. Let's do this again."

"I'll make it easier for you this time," Simon set down his tools. Four heads were better than three when it comes to carrying heavy objects and people.

* * *

Mal watched as the uninjured crew carried their wounded back to their own ship. "I almost wish things haven't been so brief."

"I don't blame you for sending the signal," Katy sighed. "If the situation was reversed I would have done the same."

"Have you ever looked up famous pirates of the past?" Mal wasn't sure why he asked the question, one of those bit of whims that sometimes entered his head.

"Read about many of them."

"You wouldn't have any pirate codes on you. You don't answer to parley?"

"What is that?"

"I think Inara mentioned it was a French word. Not exactly certain what it means. I think it has something to do with mercy. Pirates used it so they could be unharmed until they were taken to see another crew's captain."

Katy shrugged. "I usually accept I surrender, or peace, or mercy itself."

"Whatever happens?"

"Happens," Katy shrugged. "I'm not the only one who turned pirate."

"Who has?"

"You remember the trio?"

"How could I forget them?" He would sooner forget Miranda than he would forget the trio. Their names were Tony, Tanya and Terry and while their names all began with the same letter they were not related, far from it. Terry was pretty much the brains of the group and rarely spoke at all. Tanya was good at impressions and Tony was a scrapper despite his height. The three fought together, ate together, went out on missions together and of course played pranks together.

"They got together with several other formal soldiers and formed their own crew."

"Who else have you come across?" Mal was intrigued.

"Cam Wilex. I don't know what she was doing, only mentioned she had work on the way outer rim. Esteban has become a history teacher and turned to the ash and then there is Monty and he has a smuggler business."

"Monty and I are in the same business," Mal stated. "He and his crew was at the wedding of my mechanic and doc. Byron has a store on one of the Skyplex's. Daisy has a similar job to Monty and Carlburt has a legit transport service. Haven't really run into more than them." He did not want to bring up Tracy or Declan, less she knew about their fates the better.

"Monty mentioned you and said your ship was a Firefly," she smiled sheepishly. "If he had told me the name of your ship I wouldn't have fired."

"We tend to be forgetful at times." He smacked his hands together. He had seen the last crewmember leave his ship. It was time for goodbyes. "Be careful out there."

"I should say the same to you."

"Oh and one warning. If you see a pretty young woman with short ginger hair about yeah tall," He brought his hand up to where he had remembered Saffron's height. "Very cunning and clever and she has the sweetest little voice when she tries to act all naïve and innocent."

Katy smiled and shook her head. "You have come across Pepper?"

"Pepper?" Mal blinked. Of all the aliases she had used that was the most ridiculous one. "I knew she had other names."

"That would be her," Katy nodded before she held her hand up in a salute. "Stay strong Sergeant."

"You too soldier," Mal folded his arms across his chest and did not remove his eyes from his former soldier until she had boarded her own ship and the air lock had completely closed.


	9. Polyphony

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 8: Polyphony

* * *

Cyn stared at the instruments placed in one corner of the bunk they were in, untouched and it was making her antsy, as if the threat of a pirate attack hadn't already had got her set on edge. She could almost hear her guitar calling to her, begging for her to caress its neck and pluck the strings. She could not give in to her cravings, even if the music within beckons. Any loud sound could and would alert the pirates to where they were hiding. 

"I never thought we would be attacked by pirates," Amistance said. She was seated across from Cyn; she had removed her barrettes from her hair and was playing with them. "It is almost exciting when you think about it."

"Exciting?" Dustin asked. He had his knees bent and arms wrapped around them. "How can you say being attacked by pirates is exciting?"

"All those stories I have read." Her eyes filled with a dreamy look. "I can understand hiding from a whole crew, but wouldn't it be shiny to meet one?"

"There is never just one," Dustin's voice shook. "They always travel in groups."

"She might mean meet one on the ground," Ray suggested. He was chewing a wad of gum, restraining himself from making any bubbles.

"Always together on the ground," Dustin closed his eyes. "You know what they do. They attack you, beat you up, rape you, tear off your skin and eat you."

"Those are Reavers," Cyn corrected. She stared at Alfie who was stretched out on the floor with his eyes closed and chest slowly rising. It was amazing what that guy could sleep through.

"What is the difference?"

"Reavers are more like zombies," Ray tried to explain. "Not undead, but they are not in control of their thoughts and actions. Pirates know what they are doing, and they are not cannibals nor do they sew people's skins to their clothes."

"How would you know?"

"I-" he was cut off by the loud banging on the door above.

"_Tian sa de e mo_," Dustin rocked back and forth. "It is them."

"Hey kids," Zoe Washburne greeted from the entrance. "It is over. They are gone and a fed ship is on its way."

"Thank you," Ray shouted up to her. "Don't have to worry about the big bad pirates trying to bite you Dustin."

"He may need a new change of pants," Amistance joked.

"Very funny," Dustin stood up. "If you look at my crotch you can see that it is dry."

"I would rather not," Cyn nudged Alfie. "Wake up, the scare is over."

"Scare?" Alfie moaned the question before he rolled over. "Who got scared?"

"Dustin," Ray and Amistance said at the same time.

Alfie yawned. "That was a nice nap." He stretched and paused. "Wait a second. Is Ray smiling?"

"Why I believe he is," Cyn grabbed her guitar. "Good job Dustin." She slid the strap over her shoulder and placed the instrument against her back.

"Oh that is right," Dustin rolled his eyes as he grabbed his own guitar. "Everyone make fun of Mr. Sensible."

"Since when did one equate cowardice with sensibility?" Amistance asked.

"Fear for is for both the unknown and the fact that there are some things that can hurt and kill you," Dustin said.

"We can discuss this later," Cyn reached up to open the door and pull down the steps. "I need to get out of here."

* * *

James Norrington sat across from River as he waited for her to wake up. He had only looked over his shoulder once at the infirmary while Dr. Tam set Cobb's broken limbs into place. River did not have any noticeable injuries. She was just drugged and was sleeping off the effects. 

He did not have to wait long before her eyelids fluttered and she made a soft moaning sound.

"River?" James reached out for her hand and refrained, thankful for the coffee table in the between them. He did not want to frighten her or make the situation seem awkward.

"James?" River said his name. "They made me sleep. I wasn't fast enough."

"You took out seven of them," James smiled weakly at her. "They also made Cobb sleep."

"No grace with that one."

"Grace and Cobb are like oil and water."

"No one is hurt?" She opened her eyes fully.

"Except for those pirates and Cobb. He broke a few limbs when he fell."

"Bloody pirates."

"Yes. They are, and they are gone. You do not have to worry any more. Captain Reynolds spoke with their captain and they left."

"They talked?" River blinked. "Not Mal. He fights. He makes them surrender and then talk."

"He knew her," James still couldn't believe his captain's reaction to Captain Chalmers. He was expecting the shock, but not the hospitality afterwards. "She was one of his soldiers."

"War hurt."

"I cannot recall a war that never hurt anyone," he rose to his feet. "He had her injured crew members treated and he let them go."

"Those who fought hate them. Still do, maybe for always."

"Still does not give them the right to attack innocent people, even if they supported the Alliance during this battle."

"You just don't know," she frowned at him. "But then impossible for you to know. You skipped that chapter when we took you."

"There were several chapters that I skipped," James had looked up historical text and watched educational programs on the Cortex. He read about the American Revolution, the Napoleonic era and the War of 1812. There was still far more for him to read and learn.

"They hurt me." She pointed at her head.

"That is the reason why I dislike the Alliance." He held out his hand. She took it without a second thought and he pulled her until she was sitting up. "This isn't too fast for you?"

"There are no fish in my head."

He took that as a no. "Still does not give them the right to hunt down innocent ships."

"We are not always innocent."

"While are cargo is legal we are," he was going to try to guide Captain Reynolds to hopefully take more honest jobs over dishonest ones. "I don't think they have found out about Miss Driscoll or the others."

"They can't steal a band."

"They might want their instruments." He held out his hand again. "I'm surprised He wasn't disappointed with her. I can almost understand what fueled her need to steal in the beginning, but she continued and he wasn't disappointed."

"You were disappointed with the one who called _Serenity_ a beast."

"He had a problem with authority," James knew she was talking about Gibbs. "But he was a skilled sailor."

"What about you?" She tapped his wrist after she was helped to her feet.

"I was disappointed in myself." He stared at the scarred over brand.

"She needs me," River turned towards the direction of the helm.

"I will see what duties Captain Reynolds has for me." James walked besides her, only barely noticing she was still holding on to his arm.

* * *

Mal leaned against the railing while he waited for the feds to show up. He wasn't too surprised they were taking their sweet time to get there and was kind of thankful for that since it gave Katy and her crew plenty of time to leave. He had ordered Zoë to tell his guests they could come out and instructed the commodore to help them bring their instruments back to their rooms. River had come to and was on her way back to the helm. 

"Captain," River's voice carried through on the intercom. "Lieutenant-Commander Horton is here."

"Tell him I will meet with him in the cargo bay," Mal said to the screen before he released his finger from the button. He examined the floor. There were only a few signs of a struggle. He also had enough time to think of a cover story.

The door to the airlock slowly opened. Several armored Alliance soldiers came in along with the uniformed woman who kept her dark hair in a bun. Her heavyset jaw was clamped in a frown as she surveyed the ship.

"Captain Reynolds of _Serenity_," the woman raised her eyebrows at him.

"That would be me," Mal crossed his arms. "Are you Lieutenant Horton?"

"It is Lieutenant-Commander Horton," she corrected.

"Sorry about that. I am not familiar with space rank."

"I had thought you were once in the military yourself," she pointed at his coat. "That is a Brown Coat I take it?"

"I was an Overlander, not a Spacer."

"I am not here to talk rank," she stared into his eyes. "We had relieved a distress call that your ship was under attack."

"We sent the signal after they fired the first warning shot," Mal glanced at the purple bellies as they continued to sniff around his cargo hold. "Since this is a transport ship we cannot fire back."

"What happened?"

"Seeing as how there was no way to get out of this without your esteemed help," he refrained from using sarcasm. "We did the most logical thing possible considering the situation."

"Meaning?"

"We hid." Mal smiled sheepishly. "I ordered everyone to stay hidden, although a few members of my crew ignored that order."

"Are they injured?"

Mal nodded. "One tried to attack from above, but let go when they shot their sleepy juice at him."

"Tranquilizer dart has been found," one of the armored soldiers held up the dart that had been in River.

"Did they take anything?"

Mal shook his head. We don't have any cargo this time. A handful of rock star wannabes from Salisbury paid for passage to Beaumonde." He already knew she was going to ask about them. "I had them hide themselves in one of the bunks in the crew's quarters along with their instrument." He pointed to the passenger bay. "They are backing their now if you want to speak with them."

"Ma'am," one of the soldiers came out of the direction of the infirmary. "We found one of these." He held up a black sleeve covered in blue deflect pad, a bullet as imbedded in one of them. "The crew's doctor said he found it on the floor when he came out of hiding."

"He didn't touch it?" Horton asked.

The armored man shook his head. "He said he didn't want to tamper with evidence."

"See if he has a bag to put it in." She turned back to Malcolm. "I no longer think this was a prank call. We have come across victims of this group of pirates before." She walked off towards the passenger bay.

"_Tee wuh duh pee-goo_," Mal sighed and placed his hands behind his head. If they had flown out of there they would have dealt with the Alliance. If they had cleaned up every sign of evidence they would be in trouble with the Alliance. He hated having more evidence so they could point a finger at Katy, but he had his own crew to worry about.

"We have a problem?" Zoë approached him.

"They know we were not making stuff up," Mal said. "We aint going to be taken in for a false alarm."

"That is good," Zoë did not remove her eyes from the troops. "What has you fretting?"

"Can't say," Mal mouthed at her. "Got their instruments back?"

"Everything is back where it should be."

"Good," he felt a small rumble in his stomach. "We haven't had breakfast yet."

"My turn to prepare breakfast again?"

"Not quite,"

"You want James to cook and me to supervise?" It was amazing how she could read his mind at times.

"That is the plan."

"I'll get right on it," Zoë headed off towards the passenger bay, passing by Horton.

"Lieutenant-Commander," Mal greeted using his most sugary tone of cheeriness he could muster. "How is the investigation?"

"Everything checks out Captain," Horton's face remained stoic. "Hopefully we will be able to capture this group as soon as possible."

"I wish you the best of luck," Mal gave her a mock salute.

"You fly safe and a word to the wise. You might want to rethink that cocky attitude of yours."

Mal wanted to ask what cocky attitude, but he kept his mouth closed. He heard footsteps above, possibly Inara emerging from her shuttle, but he did not look up. He kept his eyes on the Horton and the rest of the purple bellies until they had left his ship.

"So they are gone?" Cyn whispered from the common area.

"Yeah they are gone." The airlock closed with a hiss. "We will be moving soon. Might be more like five and half more days till we get you to Beaumonde."

"Good, I am kinda glad they are gone. Even if we do need them."

"I know. I shoulda asked about your ship." The question did not appear in Mal's mind at all and even if it did he probably wouldn't have asked if there was an update.

"Don't smoke it," she shrugged. "I have overheard you were an Independent."

"Yeah?" What was she getting at?

"Nothing. I'm not really fond of Independents or Alliance forces."

"Which side did you support during the war?"

"I was too young during the time," she shrugged again and slipped off towards her bunk.

"What was that about?"

"What ever it is she won't say until she is ready to say it," Inara descended down the stairs. "She has a lot of secrets, but it is not my place to question them."

"When did you adopt this attitude?"

"Not soon enough," she inhaled. "I should have realized your refusal to play had something to do with the war and I had no place to ask. I am sorry."

"You apologizing for what happened a few days ago?" He should have known. Women tend to remember those details. "It was nothing."

"I hit a nerve when I shouldn't have even been looking," Inara stared at her hands.

"Did River explain?" He thought he told her not to tell.

"Zoë told me," She ran a finger against the surface of the railing. "You are not going to get mad at her, are you?"

"Naw," Mal held up his hands. "Like I said I'm over it. We got a job to do and I gotta make sure it gets done. He thought of apologizing to River, but when she saw that he and Inara were getting along again she would warm up. "I'm going to set the table." That was his next concern, eating breakfast.


	10. Habanera

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 9: Habanera

* * *

I can't wait for this job to be over with," Jayne Cobb grumbled out loud. "As soon as they get off the better." His healthy arm was filled with debris. His other arm was still in a cast. He was no longer limping. The doc had treated both his sprain and his break and it would only be a couple more weeks before he could have the cast removed. He had been given garbage detail that morning and he had scoured as much of the rubbish as he could find.

"It will only be two more days," Simon stood on the metal staircase leading to the catwalk.

"How long have they been here?" Jayne never took the time to count the days, nor was he really interested in the numbers of anything else, unless it had something to do with money.

"Nearly eight days," Simon answered. His side chore of the day was to clean the dishes and he had that completed already.

"I thought Mal said it was only gonna take seven days."

"He said nine," Simon climbed up higher on the steps. "And that did not include the delay with the pirates and the Alliance officers."

"Gorram kids," Jayne nearly spat when he dropped the garbage on center of the hatch in the floor. "Always leaving their instruments around."

"They only did that once."

"Once is more than enough," Jayne glanced towards his exorcise bench. "They play when I want to work."

"You shouldn't be working out," Simon's voice took a stern tone. "As your doctor I forbid it."

"I aint lifting weights with my arms," Jayne pressed the button to open the first door of the hatch. "My thigh is better and I can start my leg exorcises again. I was just trying to do some sit ups." He gave his stomach a small pat. "I gotta keep my six pack for the ladies."

"What ladies?"

"You know. The ladies we are going to meet on Beaumonde." Jayne chuckled at the idea of coming across a nice bit of tasty in one of the bars.

"What do you mean we?" The doctor held up a hand, displaying the band on his finger.

"That's right," Jayne chuckled. "You got yourself cuffed and chained."

"Only you would consider being married as a prison sentence."

"All I know is I am still free meal for all." The two panels of the top hatch door connected to each other again, a signal for Jayne to press the second button and jettison the trash into space.

"I hope they have antacids," Simon said dryly.

"You watch it," Jayne pointed at him. "You are lucky I'm still all injured thanks to that pirate gal. I can't believe you treated them."

"The Captain's orders," Simon shrugged.

"This is why I don't ever enlist. I don't have any bonds with anyone." It was not exactly true. He had some bonds with his family and that was it. "You can't play but Mal can, and so can Jimbo. The three of us are going to get down, drunk and dirty."

"I'm going to finish cleaning up the kitchen."

"Where is everyone anyway?" Jayne was thankful he hadn't seen much of the band and the only ones he saw were the male members as they went back upstairs to the kitchen. He had seen Mal head straight to the helm, but he couldn't find Zoë, or any of the other girls.

"I think Inara invited all the women into her shuttle."

"Whatever for?" As soon as he asked that question an answer formed in his head. He could picture all of them with little to no clothing as Inara taught them some of her tricks. "Oh that."

"Do not even think it," Simon pointed at him and glared.

Too late. He had already thought of it. "I'll be in my bunk."

* * *

Inara stared at the long dark tresses in her hands. The split ends have been trimmed and the spray in leave in conditioner had been absorbed. The hair was ready to be bushed, teased and sculpted into a work of art. "This is pretty relaxing, for me anyway." She explained as she brushed River's hair.

"Just lying stretched out on a hammock would relax me," Zoë said. She sat on another cushion with Kaylee kneeling behind her. "Not in a ship but attached to a couple of trees and the scent and feeling of nature, or in a big ole bath tub.

"This is what relaxes me," Kaylee had grabbed a few of Zoë's dark curls. "Everyone together and getting all pretty."

"Dancing," River added. "I want to dance more than usual."

"We may be contributing to that craving," Cyn kneeled behind her keyboardist and was styling her hair. The bristles of the brush had already worked through the dark silk like tresses. "Sometimes you have to give in."

"Can't dance when I fly," River sighed.

"You are not flying now," Cyn pointed out.

"Mal did give us about a half hour," Inara smiled at the look Malcolm had given her when she led the women into her shuttle and the tone of voice he had used when he said half an hour and no more.

"What time is it?" Zoë turned her head to fast; some of her hair was pulled causing her to wince and Kaylee to apologize.

"There is plenty of time," Inara grabbed a bottle of rose seed oil and a curling iron. "This would look good in Amistance's hair." She handed the bottle to the band's lead singer.

"Thanks," Cyn squeezed a bit into the palm of her hand. "We don't get to do this much too often, our old ship was cozy, but a bit cramped." She rubbed her hands together. "Just don't tell Ray that I said that."

"We would never say something like that," Kaylee sprit zed some styling mix into Zoë's hair and continued to tease. "The guy's are going to drop their jaws when they see you four."

"He won't like it."

"Who won't like it?" Inara slid some of River's hair into the Iron, not fully wrapped and she didn't leave it in for long. She slid a little more hair in the same matter, creating style able waves.

"Simon."

"River," Zoë asked in a surprised tone. "What are you saying?"

"Not about Kaylee. He always thinks she is beautiful, can't stop thinking about her. He doesn't want men to notice me."

"Is he your older brother?" Amistance asked.

"Older and a very protective brother," Zoë added.

"He thinks I'm a child, too young for love. I'm over eighteen. I am an adult with a job. I can fall in love with any man I want."

"Yes you can," Inara gently took several of River's waves and wound it around into a stylish twist. She knew who River had fallen for and had to admit she was a little jealous herself. She would not say his name, not until River was ready.

"He is just looking out for you," Cyn had already worked in the oil into Amistance's hair and would up a bit into a small bun. "A good older brother or sister looks out for the younger ones." Her voice was weak and shaky. "No matter how long it takes."

Inara had slid a few pins into the twist when she looked up. Cyn's eyes were brimming with tears and was about to shed them. "You have siblings?"

"A brother and a sister," Cyn secured the bun to the side of Amistance's head. "I haven't seen them in a while, but I will see them soon."

"It can be hard to be away from family," Zoë said. "I keep wondering if I made the right decision with my son, but knowing that I will see him again and soon keeps me going. I feel you are doing the right thing."

"I wish I were as confident as you," she wiped away the tears from her face.

"Cyn," Amistance spoke in a warning tone. "You will always have us."

"I know," Cyn smiled briefly and ran the brush through the rest of her band mate's hair. "If a gal can't count on her band mates then who can she count on?"

"What are you guys callin yourselves?" Kaylee had started to place a few bobby pins into Zoë's hair. "We just call you the band and the musicians, but that don't seem right."

"Are you still deciding on a name?" Inara had placed the last of the pins into the twist.

"Pretty much," Amistance agreed.

"How about Back in Time?" Kaylee asked.

"We could add it to the maybe list?" Amistance asked.

"Probably," Cyn had started to work on a second bun in Amistance's hair.

"You still like the idea of historic figures?" Inara sprayed a bit more mist into River's hair and grabbed the curling iron again. "Your music has a neat mix of jazz, ska, and rock. How about Jagger's Ska Boogie?"

"That is a really good name," Amistance smiled.

"I like it too, but the guys also need to have their say," Cyn grabbed a few more pins.

"They are really going to love these new looks," Kaylee placed the last pin into Zoë's hair and handed the former soldier a mirror.

"I never had my hair in this style before," Zoë examined her reflection. "Although I know it will be worthwhile when I get a group of younger guys to drop their jaws."

"So which one do you like?" Kaylee asked.

"Hard to choose," Zoë handed back the mirror. "All are pretty looksem."

"Jayne isn't seeing anyone is he?" Amistance asked. The second bun was secured and Cyn had divided her remaining hair into two parts.

"Jayne?" Inara nearly dropped the curling iron. "You mean our Jayne Cobb?"

"Of course," Amistance grinned. "I like strong men and guys who look like men, not pretty boys. He is also funny."

"Well there is the thing about Jayne," Inara wound a few stray pieces of River's hair around the iron. "It is hard to put this in polite terms."

"There is no grace," River said. "No tact or grace at all with him."

"Not the brightest star in the verse," Zoë added.

"He certainly is rough around the edges," Inara added. "He can be crude at times." She was being generous to him.

"But he has his sweet side," Kaylee added. "And he can surprise you sometimes."

"So he has his faults," Amistance shrugged. "Who is actually perfect anyway?"

"You can have Jayne," Cyn had started to braid one of the sections of hair. "I like men who are tall but not too tall, good looking, not pretty, but not too rugged in the face area, and I like them to be smart with a sense of honor."

"You like the captain?" Inara froze.

"Not he," Cyn chuckled. "I'm talking about James. I have preference for green eyes over blue and that voice and that accent, plus have you seen those hands? Those are good kind of hands to have on a guy."

"Of course tall, and intelligent and has a sense of honor." Why did she think of Mal. She set the curling iron down and looked up. Kaylee's smile had only shifted slightly.

"His heart is still healing," River spoke up. "He had proposed and she accepted and it was a lie. She told him she didn't love him and it hurt."

"He has a lot of baggage?" Cyn had started on the second braid. "I have my own baggage."

"Too much baggage can break your back," River said.

"Speaking of breaking backs," Malcolm stepped inside. "I'm breaking my own back by doing all the work. What is this, a ship or a beauty parlor?"

"Mal," Inara rose to her feet. How the hell did she connect Mal with honor earlier she had no idea.

"There is a reason you got smoke coming out of your ears?" Mal asked.

"You are not invited," she crossed her arms.

"Oh that," Mal pointed to Cyn and Amistance. "They can stay. I need River in the front and Kaylee in the back and Zoë with me."

"Yes sir," Zoë rose to her feet.

"We have been invited to watch them perform after dinner," Inara said. "They need an audience."

"Please Cap'n?" Kaylee asked. "Won't be long, maybe a half hour."

"A Half hour and no more," He raised a finger. "You know I am being generous with all these half hours."

"Not exactly," Inara glared into his eyes. "We still have five minutes left."

He chuckled. "Whoops."

"Tonight there will be no whoops," she pointed to the door. "Now get out."

* * *

Mal stood back, furthest away from the band with his arms folded and watched as their paid passengers set up their instruments. He bit down on his lip to keep shouting at Dustin, telling him he was holding the guitar wrong, but a second later Dustin adjusted his instrument and Mal no longer felt compelled to correct the kid.

"Which song are we doing?" Ray asked. He already had his drums set up.

"Why don't you pick the song this time?" Cyn asked.

"How about Scatter?" Ray suggested. "Nice fast song, people can dance to it."

"And then we can play Sapphire Club," Alfie added.

"Gotta do something slow after." Cyn said.

"Don't slow down on my account," Jayne was seated on the stairs. "I ain't gonna be moving."

"We will see about that Mr. Cobb," Cyn chuckled. "Okay lets Scatter."

The song started with both guitars playing in a wild matter at the same time. Their music slowed and the saxophone and keyboards picked up the tempo, playing as they overshadowed the guitars and then the drum beats kicked in and the guitars sped up one more.

Mal wasn't sure he liked the song. It wasn't his style and then again most of the recent songs were not his style. He certainly couldn't dance to it, not in the same way as River was dancing. The girl was good and she was smiling.

"Come on Cap'n," Kaylee was bouncing around and swinging her arms along with Simon. "Dance."

"I don't know this kind of dance," Mal said.

"This is why you have to improvise," Inara swayed her hips in front of him before she spun around and grabbed James by the arm. "Sometimes you have to make it up as you go along."

"Not everyone is dancing," Mal nodded towards Jayne and was about to include Zoë, but his second in command was also dancing. "You had to betray me."

"Sorry sir," Zoë smiled in that way that said she wasn't at all sorry. "But when the music is playing you just gotta dance."

"You don't gotta do anything unless I tell you to."

"I aint dancing girl," Jayne stepped back away from River. She reached out for his healthy arm and he pulled back. "You aint gonna convince me to my feet. Your brother said I need to take it easy."

"A little dancing won't hurt," Simon said.

"Just forget it," Jayne spun around.

River rolled her eyes and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. Jayne blinked and pointed to the keyboardist. River nodded and Jayne smiled before he began to move to the music.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Mal asked. "What did she say to him?"

"Everyone is dancing except for you, Sir," Zoë said.

"I plan on keeping that way."

"Dance," River twirled towards him. "Let yourself loose and free."

"Have you all been possessed?" Mal could not understand what was going on. The band was good, but he did not feel compelled to dance at all.

"You know what they say sir," Zoë grabbed his hand again. "If you can't beat them, join them."

"I am not trying to beat anybody." He tried to pull his arm away but Zoë kept a firm grip on his hand. "Will you let go?"

"When you let yourself go."

"I am beginning to think you inhaled too much styling products," he glared at Inara. "What have you done to my crew?"

"I haven't done anything to your crew," Inara said. "They are doing this on their own free will."

He was almost thankful when the music stopped. Everyone had stopped dancing and applauded the band. He clapped along with the others.

"There is no way you guys aint gonna win that contest," Mal said.

"Thank you," Cyn said before she nodded at her band mates. "Chop chop gang."

The music started again. The beat wasn't as fast before and the music seemed more organized. In fact it was a bit more pleasant Mal nodded along to the rhythm and felt his hips swaying to the music.

"That's it," Inara grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her. "Get into it."

"Get into what?" Mal stared down at his shifting legs. "Oh hell."

"Don't even fight it."

"Just one," Mal felt his feet move along to the music. "Just one dance and that would be it."


	11. Grave

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 10: Grave

* * *

Malcolm stared at the looming planet in the sea of darkness and stars. It was not much larger than the dot of an I, but he knew what it was and how much longer it was going to be before they arrive. He still liked to ask his pilot what she thought, it wasn't just a test to see if she knew, but to make small talk.

"How much longer do ya reckon?" Mal asked when she hadn't said anything, either she wasn't reading him or she also wanted to participate in conversation as well.

"Two hours, considering our speed," River kept her eyes on the windshield, "however it would be better for two hours and fifteen minutes to assure we will have a safe landing."

"I can't remember the last time we were in Sector Seven City," Mal chewed the bottom of his lip thoughtfully. He knew it was thousands of miles away from where Mingo and Fanty had resided.

"We have never been there," she turned toward him. "It is a nice city; there are many buildings with columns, just like the ancient Greeks."

"Does that mean there will be chariot races and gladiators?" Mal asked. Several ranch hands had taught him about the civilizations of ancient Greece, Rome, Egypt and the Byzantine Empire, not only did they make Mal read books on the subject but had shown several films, both educational and entertaining.

"It has some buildings, but it is a modern city, more like the city of Washington on the Northern American continent."

"I figured as much," Mal shrugged. "Almost a pity we won't get to see that. It would have been exciting."

"They do have something similar, but it happens three months from now. They have land bound vehicles trimmed in metal spikes, with large tires, the crash into each other and crush smaller land bound vehicles."

"Doesn't really sound like my kind of entertainment," Mal sat back. "Jayne might like it."

"Yes he would," River nodded.

"I'm going to be making my rounds," Mal unbuckled his belt and stood up. "I'm going to be letting everyone know we are going to be landing soon."

* * *

James stared at the butterfly shaped jewel on Amistance's ring as her fingers moved across the keys of her instrument. She had explained the song was a slow piece, easy to listen and for her it was easy to play.

"I don't know if I can mimic that," James said as he stared down at his own keyboard. "There are a few songs I have learned by ear, but there are hundreds more that have eluded me."

"Don't stress it," Amistance pressed a mid octave c note. "When I learned how to play I learned by watching and by reading. There are a few songs I have learned by ear, but mostly it was by watching and reading, of course it is totally different when you are writing your own music and creating your own song."

"True," James pressed the exact same key on his.

"Then it is like this," she pressed a few more keys, using only her left hand. "This is how the song starts."

James copied her exact movements.

"Then these two," she played two more notes. "Then you just repeat the same five notes three times."

"This does seem to be quite simple," he felt idiotic that he wasn't able to catch on faster.

"Then as you play the last two notes for the third time you play the d note on higher octave." She pressed the key with her right middle finger, and you hold it down."

"Do I need to use a pedal?"

"What do you mean by pedals?" Amistance asked.

"I forgot," James stared at the instrument on his lap. "I used to play on larger instrument, it had pedals."

"I have read about those," her eyes lit up. "Now you got me envious. How were you able to acquire a classic instrument like that?"

"It was an heirloom," James fought back the urge to sigh. Everything he was used to was considered an antique, or ancient, or classic.

"Lucky."

"Don't mind me," Captain Reynolds shouted from the cargo hold. "Just informing everyone that we will be landing in a few hours."

"Thanks Captain," they heard Dustin say before he strummed his guitar. James may not have been familiar with the make and model of that type on instrument but he could tell it was off.

"Um son," Mal had lowered his voice, but he still could be heard. "You might want to be fine tuning that before you enter any kind of contest."

"I've been trying," Dustin said.

"Have you tried it this way?" Malcolm asked before his voice lowered to the point where James and Amistance couldn't hear him.

"That was thoughtful of him," the keyboardist said.

"The Captain does care for his crew and passengers," James said before he performed what he had recently learned.

"He always was kinda aloof around us. He barely said anything and now he is helping Dustin with his guitar?"

"Now try it," Malcolm suggested. A few chords of music had followed and it was on key and in tune. "There, that did it."

"You made it better," Dustin's voice carried an impressed tone.

"He sure did," Amistance was equally impressed. "I didn't know he knew anything about instruments."

"He certainly can surprise you," James felt himself smile. "Seems he and I do have more and more in common with each other. We both have our own sense of honor and we uphold it, we both were military men once, both know about music."

"Did you fight for the Alliance or the Independents?"

"Neither," James shook his head. The war was recent for them, but it was another event that occurred during the big jump between 1760 and the 2519.

"You said you were a soldier."

"No I didn't. I said I was a military man. Naval officers are not soldiers."

"I know there was not much action on the waters but there were a few battles."

"It is a pity that I missed them."

"Wait, you said you were in the Navy, but you didn't fight during the Unification War?"

"I may have said too much." That was the last thing he wanted to tell her or anyone else.

"Why won't you tell me?" She raised her pencil thin eyebrows.

"Because I simply can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you will think I have gone mad."

"Try me." She crossed her arms, indicating she was up for the challenge.

"Very well, just promise you won't inform anyone there is an insane man on this ship when we do land."

"Cross my heart," She made the motion of the cross over her chest. "I will even inform you of a small secret we are carrying."

The trade off did seem fair enough. "I was once a high ranking officer of His Majesty's Royal Navy, stationed at Fort Charles in the town of Port Royal."

"Where is that?"

"Jamaica, an island in the Caribbean waters," he had a feeling of what she was about to ask next. "It was on Earth, or as everyone calls it, Earth That Was."

She didn't move, nor did she blink. "What?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe that part, or what I am about to say next," he took a deep breath. "I was born over 700 years ago. My name and title in the Navy was Commodore James Norrington."

"Commodore James Norrington," Amistance repeated the name and furrowed her brow. "I have heard the name before, and I know there is a story, a historical story," she was silent for a few minutes. "Now I remember there was a big fight involving pirates and he vanished without a trace."

"It was after the battle," James explained. "There was a device and Mr. Cobb played with it when he shouldn't have touched it, caused _Serenity_ and everyone aboard to go back into time. They became involved with the battle and after the ship wouldn't move unless I was aboard. I had to come back with them."

"That would explain how you disappeared," Amistance did not loose the puzzled expression on her face. "How did they get a time machine?" She held up her hand. "That is really far fetched."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." James sat back.

"That is kind a hard to swallow, Cyn's story is more believable. Do you know where she was from?"

James shook his head. "She never told me which planet she had come from."

"Probably never heard of Eros have you?"

"All I know is that is the Grecian name for Cupid."

"Also a planet they tried to colonize, just a few months after the war ended. They sent a few ships, each large enough to carry two dozen families. Things started out well, they build shelters, planted crops, raised their meat and then they came."

"Reavers," James had guessed.

"Not nearly as bad as Reavers, they were Browncoats."

"What?" James rose to his feet. "The Captain and Mrs. Washburne were once Browncoats."

"Well this group of Browncoats were different. They were already living on Eros when the colonists had come. These Browncoats were armed and the colonists weren't. They attacked the colonists and forced them into slavery, after several months the Browncoats wanted to move to a different planet and take the slaves with them. One group of slaves managed to steal a small ship and escape, Cyn's mother tried to make sure all her children were on that ship, but only Cyn escaped."

James was speechless. "Why hasn't anyone alerted the Alliance about this?"

"They tried, the Alliance didn't believe them and when they did send several ships to Eros to investigate the slavers had moved on, along with the former colonists. Cyn had tried to inform everyone she came across, some believed her like the guy who taught her how to play and several didn't."

"The band believes her?"

Amistance nodded. "We do. That is why she wanted to form a band that is why she wants to win the battle of the bands. If we win we will get a contract. There will be millions of people listening and we will inform them of truth, just like everyone knows about what happened on Miranda, but this time we can save the colonists."

"I need to inform the captain," James turned towards the stairs and paused when he felt Amistance grab onto his arm.

"You can't tell him, Cyn doesn't want him to know."

"Because he once was a Browncoat?" James asked. "I have told you he is a man of honor and has a sense of nobility."

"You still can't, not when we are here." She winked.

"I'll let them know after you disembark." He would feel a heavy weight upon his shoulders until then.

* * *

There was not much time left until _Serenity_ touched down on one of Sector Seven City's ports. Zoë had to contact their latest client and let them know they would be landing soon.

"Zoë?" Inara stuck her head outside of her shuttle as Zoë walked past. "Have you seen Mal?"

"He is at the helm with River," Zoë answered with a raised eyebrow. She wandered why the companion had wanted to see the Captain. "Do you need him for anything?"

"I just wanted to let him know that I am about to disembark myself," Inara explained.

"You don't always let him know when you leave for a job."

The other woman shrugged. "I thought it would be polite on my part. He may not like to tell everyone about everything that goes on in his ship, but I do."

"So you are trying to rise above him?"

"Exactly," Inara nodded.

"I will inform him."

"Thank you," Inara stepped inside and closed the inner airlock door behind her.

"I wonder which one of them is going to make the first move," Zoë muttered as she made her way to the nearest comm screen. She had overheard Kaylee and Jayne discuss the subject and both agreed it would be Inara who would do anything. "I wonder if we should start a betting pool." She paused in front of the screen and pressed a few buttons, coming into contact with their latest client.

"Mr. Barley?" Zoë asked as the static on the screen faded away to reveal a middle aged man with gray hair and dressed in a burgundy suit.

"Ah Mrs. Washburne, it has been a few days since we spoke."

"I hope you still want to hire us for the job."

"We still want you," the man continued to smile. "The folk I usually hire for this job all had went on strike, some sort of beverage transportation union. Won't be pleased that I am hiring you guys, but I do have deadlines to make."

"I know," Zoë nodded. "We will be there in half an hour. We are already coming in for a landing."

"Wow, you guys are faster than I thought," the man blinked. "I thought it would be at least another day before you would get here."

"I have promised this was a fast ship," Zoë nodded. "It is just to the other side of the planet?"

"That will be all."

"We will be there several hours ahead of schedule," one small job to deliver coffee beans, wasn't much, but the money was good and they will try to find more jobs along the way.

* * *

Cyn had offered to help with unloading the entire luggage, but Captain Reynolds had told her to just grab the light stuff and he and the rest of his crew would unload the rest. She carried her bag of bare essentials over her shoulder, her guitar was placed across her back and she carried Guadalupe in her hands. The others also carried their instruments, save for Ray. The captain thought the drums would be too heavy for him to lift alone.

"The building this is being held in is not far from here?" Malcolm asked.

"Not too far," Cyn said. "It would be a bit of a walk, but we can afford ground transport."

"Are they providing places for you to sleep and eat?"

She shook her head. "From what I have read they provide practice tents that come with cool water to drink, and there will be a banquet a few days from now, but we have to play for food and bed." She noticed the way he frowned and rose his eyebrows and wondered if that was genuine concern for her well being or not. "There are a lot of cheap motels and places to grab chow near the building, and from what I heard they provide discounts for the competitors."

She turned at the thud behind and watch as Jayne set down the last of their cases. The large oaf still had a scowl on his face, which is until Amistance placed a small peck on his cheek. He smiled as he stood and told the keyboardist they better win.

Cyn sought out James and found him standing next to the pilot. He smiled politely at and while Cyn could be as bold with her affections as Amistance it seemed it would not be right to do it to someone like James.

"Goodbye James," Cyn nodded towards him. "and thank you four putting up with us."

"It was all part of the job," James nodded at her. "I wish you the best of luck in the competition."

"Once everything is unloaded the rest of y'all can get aboard," Malcolm pointed to his crew and ship before he turned back to face Cyn. "Miss Driscoll I did enjoy doing business with you."

"Thanks for the ride, it has been an experience," Cyn said. She did not imagine pirates or Alliance officials to get involved.

"At this point I would ask you to recommend us to your friends, but we are not in the habit of taking on passengers, even though you were more pleasurable than most."

She shrugged. "I get you."

"I do wish you good luck for when you perform."

"Thank you," Cyn turned away from the crew, from _Serenity_ and headed straight to where the rest of her band had gathered and Alfie was contacting local transportation.


	12. mambo

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 11: Samba

* * *

It had begun to rain, not long after _Serenity_ had made port and the Captain and the others had begun to unload the crates of coffee beans. Simon Tam was able to hear the pitter patter of rain outside against the hull of the ship. He had paused in his own work of mopping the kitchen floor to listen to the rain.

"Firefly ship," a distant voice came from one of the comm. Screens. "_Serenity_, do you read me?"

Simon set the handle of the mop against the edge of the table. "This is _Serenity_," he knew whoever is sending the wave would want to speak with the Captain, however Mal was currently busy.

"Good afternoon _Serenity_," The man on the screen was in his late forties or early fifties. Fine lines had formed under his dark eyes and around his mouth. His salt and pepper hair was cut short, gelled and spiked like a hedgehog. "Am I speaking with the captain?"

"No sir," Simon shook his head. "I'm just the doctor. I can go and find Captain Reynolds."

"That would not be a problem," the man smiled briefly. "My name is Lee Setzer. I am located on Lian Jiun."

"Not too far from here," Simon nodded. The planet was about a three day trip.

"I have some cargo that needs to be picked up," Sezer continued, there will be thirty in all. I will be paying a thousand for each."

"Yes sir," Simon spun around trying to find something to use to write down the information. "Where in Beaumonde is the pick up."

"Crimson Bay port, in the city of Calendar, they will be waiting for you."

"Yes sir," Simon nodded.

"I expect the delivery to be made within seven days."

"We will be there on time," Simon said.

"Thank you," Setzer's image faded from the screen.

"Delivery," Simon muttered the name as he raced back to the table, lucky for him there was a pencil and a scrap from a napkin. "Pick up at Crimson Bay in Calendar and deliver to Mr. Lee Setzer on Lian Jiun." Simon wrote it as fast as he could and slipped it into his pocket. He was certain he would not forget it when he sees the captain again, but Mal would want it written down.

* * *

"I wonder why they call it Crimson Bay," Malcolm poured himself a glass of green tea. "Is it an actual bay?"

"It is sir," Zoë stood with her hips against the edge of the table." At least from what I had read about it. My guess is the crimson came from how the water reflected the sunset."

"An actual bay," Malcolm grinned. "With actual sailing ships?"

"There is a small ocean. There probably are some sailboats and others."

"The commodore is certainly going to want a gander at that image," Malcolm took a long sip from his glass. "We might come on by just for fun one day."

"Or we can go to New Melbourne," Zoë suggested. "They do have some nice beaches there."

"Yeah and Jayne would want to seek out a nude beach," Mal set his glass down. "That was a fun job."

"Certainly prepared us for our little trip across time."

"I just wish I had a capture of their faces."

"Captain," River's voice came out loud and clear. "We are landing."

"Better see what we are carrying," Mal took another sip.

"There are thirty sir," Zoë reminded him.

"I know that," Mal still had the slip of paper; Simon had given him in his back pocket. "I wish he asked what we were shipping."

"That isn't exactly his job."

"You did his job for him, did a good job too when you removed that bullet and stitched up the wound."

"He was giving me instructions, sir."

"I'm just hoping it isn't cows again." He descended down the stairs down to the cargo bay, now mostly empty after they had dropped off that band, and to Mal's relief, nice and quiet. He wouldn't admit it to the others, but he was still itching to know if Cyn's band actually won their contest.

"We'll know soon enough," Zoë pressed the buttons to open the air locks and lower the docking platform. "Have you sent a wave to Inara?"

"She is on her way back," Mal nodded. "She knows we will be here." He turned to the entrance and blinked when he saw no one or anything that resembled cargo. "Looks like we have to look around."

"Unless they are invisible," Zoë followed behind him. "Would they be waiting for us?"

"I'm not certain," Mal stepped onto solid ground. He still couldn't see where the possible new cargo would be. He did see small buildings, smelled the tangy scent of the sea air and could hear the cawing of several gulls. "Might as well have a look around. Zoë, get Jayne and the Commodore and tell them to get down here."

"Yes sir," his second in command turned around.

"Now what in the rutting hell am I looking for?" He continued to walk around, waiting for someone to address him and kept his eyes open for anything that may have resembled cargo. He paused when he came to an alley and on the other side he could see wooden piers, sail boats, and a yacht. There was even a frigate in port. Mal knew the outer hull was probably made out of metal and it had an engine that large sails were only for show and to use in case the engine failed. He was certain James still would have liked to see it.

"Are you Captain Malcolm Reynolds?" A gravely voice asked from behind.

"That would be me," Mal turned around to face a sunburned man in a sleeveless denim shirt and khaki shorts. "And you would be the guy with cargo Mr. Setzer told us about."

"They call me Hawk," The man held out a hand and smiled a mouthful of surprisingly white teeth.

"Nice to meet you," Mal took Hawk's callused mitt into his own.

"You don't seem too pleased," Hawk ran a hand down the orange Mohawk on his head.

"I don't have the best luck with men named after birds," Mal stared into the sunglasses perched on top of Hawk's nose. There was a slight discoloration and Mal wondered if it had been broken recently.

"Don't worry about me," He turned at the sound of several approaching footsteps. "Just got to worry about cargo."

Mal turned along with him and saw large group of people, both men and women and all dressed in the same gray short sleeved shirts and pants. They all had their hair cut short and were wearing a bronze band around their ankles.

"What is this?" Mal pointed at the group with a thumb.

"That would be what Mr. Setzer wants," Hawk answered. "All twenty eight of them."

"_Wo de ma_," Mal wanted to remake his wish. They were slaves, and he was going to be paid to take them. "Twenty eight slaves?"

"And Lila and I round out to thirty."

Before Mal could even ask a woman stepped out from behind the group of slaves. "Not one of them tried to run," she had skin the color of cocoa and wore a red headband under her long and dark hair. The rest of her outfit consisted of a tank top, pale green shorts and thick and heave shoes. "And they are all answering in numbers."

"Good," Hawk nodded.

"I have to transport slaves?" Mal stared into the dead eyes of the slaves.

"You don't have too," Hawk said. "I know some people have limits and standards, and I respect that. You probably didn't know until now."

"I didn't know," Malcolm said.

"And you don't have to transport em. We can always find someone else."

* * *

"I can't believe it," Kaylee stormed through _Serenity_, tripping on her way to the medical bay. Her captain has her so angry she couldn't see straight.

"I agree with you Mrs. Tam," James followed behind her. He also had the same shocked expression when he had heard what the cargo would be. "I am afraid he does have the final say, unless we can vote on it."

"We can't," Kaylee sighed. If the cargo had been for anything else she would be right behind her captain, ready to transport it across the verse. She would have a song in her heart and her grease-smudged face would be smiling as she tinkered around in the engine room, but slaves? How could they transport those poor people?

"What is going on?" Simon stared through one of the bay's windows. "Kaylee what is wrong?"

"We are transporting slaves," Kaylee stared at the floor. "Can you believe it?"

"No," Simon shook his head. "I can't believe it. Why would the captain agree to this job?"

"My only guess would be the money," James sat down. "And that shouldn't be a good enough reason."

"He could of said no," Simon said. "He went back on a job once."

"It came back to him," Kaylee said softly. She could not get the image of the Captain's severed ear out of her mind. "Still should have said no."

"We never had slaves," Simon said softly. "We had hired servants, they worked for us and we paid them."

"We gave them a home," River entered the area. "We gave them shelter and money, invited them to big meals. Their children played with us."

"I also had a hired servant," James stood up. "She cooked and cleaned for me and I treated her with the utmost respect."

"There were slaves back then," River said.

"You are more used to this than we are," Kaylee added. She was certain she had seen some slaves during that brief moment in Port Royal.

"I remember and I disliked it," James sighed. "Slavers, rum runners, and pirates were the blemishes of the sea, and sadly I could not arrest the slavers, as long as they had the proper paper work in order, but if I could I would have riddled the slave runner's bodies with grapeshot."

Kaylee bolted towards James and wrapped her arms around him.

"Mrs. Tam?" James asked before Kaylee felt another pair of arms against her. "River, what are you both doing?"

"Thank you," Kaylee whispered.

"What is going on?" Inara asked. Kaylee was so caught up with their new job and James's words she hadn't noticed when her best friend had returned from her client.

"I am not exactly certain," James answered in an uncomfortable tone.

"He is uneasy with this," River removed her arms and stepped back. "Our warm and sweet is tearing off clothes and having sex in front of everyone for him."

"I'm sorry," Kaylee stepped back. "What you said caused an impulse."

"Do not trouble yourself," James smiled at her before he looked up at Inara. "Welcome back Miss Serra."

"Thank you James," Inara removed the shawl from her shoulders. It shone like silk, possibly was silk, and moved like the wind whenever Inara moved. "I heard there was a new job."

"We have new cargo," Simon said in an uncomfortable tone and refused to meet his eyes with anyone.

"They are not cargo," Kaylee folded her arms. "They are people."

"We are taking more passengers?" Inara asked.

"Slaves," River answered.

"Oh Mal," Inara closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her forehead.

"Nobody knows why he did it," Kaylee said. "The money can't be the only reason."

"I may know why," Inara lowered her hand. "He feels he is doing it for us. He wants to make certain we are all fed, we have enough fuel and medicine."

"Can we tell him that he doesn't have to take the job?" James asked.

"Hurt him," River answered. "Feels we are against him if we said no. _Serenity_ can't say no, and he has to take care of her."

"How are we going to be able to get through this?" James asked.

"Hopefully we won't have to see them," Inara said. "We can try to stay out of the cargo hold."

"I will have to treat them if they get injured," Simon stared at his hands. "And he may ask James to go down for some task.

River uttered a string of curses. "He is impossible." She threw up her hands and turned on her heel. "I have to fly her." She nearly spat out the words.

"I take it there will be more of the silent treatment during our next meal?" James asked.

"No we are going to address this issue," Inara said.

* * *

Jayne half heard Mal speaking with the man, what was his name, Eagle? Whatever it was they were talking about the guidelines, basically the gist was the slavers don't mess with the crew and the crew don't mess with the slavers. It was a perfect idea.

"Now I understand if either you or Lila want's to sleep with cargo," Mal continued in the negotiations. "I am just saying that you both don't have to, not at the same time. That is why we have to at least make one bed for you in the passenger bay. You can take turns."

"It does sound reasonable," Lila answered. She was holding onto some sort of remote device.

"Sounds reasonable," Hawk turned towards his partner. "You want the nice bunk for the first night, or am I going to have Janken you to make certain you take it."

"Don't pop a capillary in your ass over it," Lila said. "I will take it."

"Great," Mal said in his fake happy tone. "Jayne, why don't you and Zoë get some bedrolls and blankets out here for the cargo."

"They don't need that," Hawk said. "The floor is good 'nuff for em."

"You might think so, but I aint gonna chance on of em getting a chill, or a sore for sleeping on the cargo floor. Your boss is paying to make sure they are all healthy, and I don't plan on loosing a bit of cash."

Hawk smiled and held up a finger. "You got your mind entirely on the money. I like the way you think."

"That is why they are going to have bedrolls and blankets," Mal clapped his hands. "Zoë, Jayne, hop to it."

"I'm on it," Jayne removed the lid of the nearest storage crate. Where are the others? They should be helping out with the chore. He had seen the look of disgust on Jimbo's face when he learned what the job was and Kaylee had gasped and ran off. What kind of problem did they have, so they were slaves, so what? Slavery was legal on most planets. They shouldn't wine when there was money involved.

The Captain didn't have a problem, and even if he did he didn't show it, neither did Zoë, but then again Jayne usually had a hard time trying to read Zoë while they were on the job.

"None of you fight for these," Jayne dropped an armload of blankets in the middle of a group of slaves. His eyes were on one that was crawling close to his bench. "Hey get away from my bench."

"Fifty-two," Lila shouted at the slave. "Return to the center."

The slave wasn't much more than a kid but technically an adult. He glanced at Jayne as he crawled past them. "Apollo," he whispered.

"What?"

"Don't speak to them," Lila glared at him. "Fifty-two, do not speak to anyone."

The slave numbered Fifty-Two nodded before he sat down next to two other slaves.

"I like a woman who can take command like that," Jayne grinned at Lila.

"Don't even think about it," Lila brushed past him.

"Nice," he stared at her backside as she continued to walk. He will win her and he was going t get some sexing before this job was over.

-


	13. Scherzo

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 12: Scherzo

* * *

_Beaumonde_

Cyn bit down on her pen as she leaned her head and shoulders back against the wall with the cheap inn pillow placed behind her skull to act as a barrier. The song was almost finished; once it was completed she would let the others see it, read it over for any misspellings or mistakes, and to offer their input on it. She had a good feeling about the song. It would be one of the few they would perform during the battle of the bands and once they won they would perform the message. She would be able to free Apollo, Sally, and the others; of course she still had to work on the message. The band also needed a Gorram name.

The loud beating of drums in the next room seeped through the paper thin walls. The inn they were staying at was nice and cheap, they were squeezed into two rooms, with one of the guys sleeping on the floor in their own room. Four rooms were per a quad where they shared one bathroom, and lucky for them the fourth room in their quad was still vacant. Each of the rooms in the inn were small, not small enough to the point where Cyn felt cramped, nor did she consider it cozy either. It was larger than her bunk aboard _Serenity_ and it was large enough for two single beds, perfect for her and Amistance to share a room. Normally, Cyn wouldn't have minded, except Amistance wasn't speaking much to her. On a second thought she wasn't speaking with a lot of other people either.

"Hey," Amistance stepped into the room. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Cyn hadn't realized how empty her stomach felt until Amistance had asked. "Why?"

"There is this place not too far from here," Amistance searched through her coin purse. "Participants in the upcoming Battle of the Bands get half off."

"What kind of food?"

"Alfie told me it was a sandwich place."

"I haven't had a sandwich in weeks," Cyn remembered the last time she sank her teeth into a sandwich. It was roast beef with lettuce, pickles and just a dab of horseradish, it wasn't her favorite, but it still was delicious. "Anything with turkey."

Amistance nodded and stood up. The cash was in her pockets.

"Can I ask what is up?" Cyn set her notebook and pen down on the small night stand placed in between the beds.

"Hmmm?" Amistance turned around.

"You haven't said much since we left the ship."

"I'm just excited about the contest that is all."

"Contest," Cyn stood up. "When did you call the battle a contest? Something is up and I want to know what."

"Why?" the keyboardist raised her pencil thin eyebrows.

"Cause it will weigh on your mind and affect your performance that is why."

"Have you said the same to Ray?"

"He has snapped out if it," she couldn't exactly pinpoint the moment when Ray got off his funk trip. "I think it was when the ship got attacked by those pirates, now tell me what is going on in your mind? Are you upset that Jayne guy is gone?"

"Yes," Amistance breathed a sigh of relief. "That is why."

Cyn could see through the cover. "No it isn't. You know something and you are not telling me."

"Okay," Amistance sighed again. "You want to know? That guy you liked told me something strange. He claimed to be the actual James Norrington that vanished from Earth That Was seven centuries ago."

That was it? That was what was troubling her? "You know he was joking."

"He seemed serious, and he does have the exact same name and accent."

"There are several planets and moons that have the same accent and his folks were just being funny when they named him."

"He knew stuff. He knew about actual names of places, like being a commodore of the Royal Navy of the Caribbean."

"Captain Reynolds did call him Commodore," Cyn chewed her lip.

"James told me Captain Reynolds had this device that traveled through time, sent the ship and the crew back and when they returned they took James with him."

"You don't actually believe him do you?"

Amistance shrugged. "It does sound odd, but then the Alliance accidentally killed a planet and made the Reavers and considering what happened to you." She pointed at the scar on Cyan's wrist.

"Maybe and that is a big maybe he was truthful," Cyn raised her hands. "We can't dwell on that maybe. You do feel better now that you told me?"

"Yeah," Amistance nodded. "I do."

"Great, now you can go and get me a turkey sandwich and after we eat we can practice."

"Be back in a few," Amistance smiled before she slipped outside.

"Well that is settled," Cyn sat back down on her bed. That was an odd story, could it have been possible? "Days get stranger and stranger," she turned to the night stand and stared at her cactus. "Time traveling commodores?" That did not sound right. "The Royal Navy of the Caribbean?" She shouldn't be asking a plant for its opinion. It wasn't going to give her an answer.

* * *

It had been over a day since they had taken off with their new cargo, and it had been over a day since the crew actually sat down together for a meal. Mal had remembered seeing only Jayne and Zoë at dinner the night before and both the doctor and Inara had appeared at breakfast. The doc had explained the others were not really hungry at the other times and fended for themselves long after Mal had left the galley. Inara mentioned she wanted to talk with Mal, but only when everyone was together.

Mal knew why they were all avoiding him. He himself and felt his soul become a bit dirty when he had agreed to the job. If it had been anything for less he would have said no, but they did need the money. The musicians didn't pay much for passage and the coffee job was nearly twice the amount. They knew they had to take what job they could take. They had gone months without a job, lived off crumbs and water before work had finally come their way.

Inara had prepared the meal for that night, spicy bean soup, protein packs sculpted and seasoned to taste like actual duck with canned carrots and noodles. Inara's skills with spices and herbs and preparation had made what would have been a bland dinner into a gourmet meal.

"Now I reckon why you all have been giving me the stink eye," Mal took another spoonful of soup to his mouth. "You all knew what this kind of work entails."

"They are people," Kaylee said softly. She had barely touched her food. "They are not animals or objects."

"And they are worth a good amount of coin," Jayne said, earning him a smack across the back of his head from Zoë. "What the hell is that for?"

"I can't believe even you would say something like that," Inara glared at the mercenary. "You are transporting slaves, actual human beings that are forced into labor. They are beat into submission, several of them have possibly been raped, and all you see them as is money?"

"Is that what you are all pissing and moaning about?" Jayne scooped up another forkful of food. "You don't get upset when we are hired to steal stuff from people, or ship drugs. I don't see why this is any different."

"Jayne," Mal addressed him in a low tone while Zoë smacked him again.

"Ow," Jayne rubbed the back of his head. "Why are you keep hitting me for, Zoë? You don't seem to mind the job. You working around them and all."

"Because I am following orders," Zoë answered in a cold tone. She stared at the table. "I hate it as much as the others."

"Look," Mal set his spoon down. "I don't like this as much as you, but we need the money."

"We got money," Kaylee set down her glass. "From that Palmer guy, and Cyn and her friends, and the coffee money, oh and from Jonas, we got money from a lot of people."

"Engine parts are not cheap," Mal told her. "You told me the grav boot was starting to corrode and you also want a new shock absorber as well as a few new gears. Fuel aint cheap either, neither is food, or medicine."

"I'll try not to get sick, Captain," Kaylee stood up. "And I will stop eating. Excuse me." She kissed the side of Simon's head before she left the room.

Mal set his glass down the table hard enough to shake it. "None of you even think of running."

"Know what all of your problem's are?" Jayne asked. "You are all getting your minds involved with the work; let your emotions take control, not me. I don't think of em as what they are and only keep my mind on the money." He ducked in time to avoid getting slapped from Zoë, only to get slapped by Inara instead.

"The Mudders are people," Inara reminded him. "They are treated almost like slaves."

"I didn't want to help em. It just happened."

"You cared about them," River spoke up before Mal could reply. "You cared about them; tears fell because one took your bullet."

Jayne stood up. "Don't you bring that up again."

"Jayne, sit down," Mal instructed.

"How did this happen?" James asked. "Let me rephrase myself. Why did slavery come back? I may have only read up to the start of the 20th century as far as history goes, but western civilization had it abolished in the 19th century. Why was it brought back?"

"We are not certain about the exact source," Simon answered. He was ready to follow after Kaylee until Mal had ordered him to stay and now he was barely picking through his food. "They believed it started during the exodus from Earth that Was. There were more formed out on the planets. It is illegal on a handful of planets, mostly those in the core, Persephone is a bit of an exception, and then it is not really a core or central planet, somewhere in the middle."

"Is he done babbling?" Jayne pointed at the doctor.

"Jayne, I am only giving you just one more warning," Mal pointed at him.

"Fine," Jayne used his chopsticks to grab at more food. "Less talking means more eating anyway."

"That was when, but doesn't explain the how," James said.

"We try not to think about it," Zoë told him.

"Again there were several factors," Simon set his chopsticks down. "We can't pinpoint an exact source. During the exodus it was believed that prisoners, those who stole, possibly murdered were forced into labor. They had children who also became slaves, some people couldn't afford to feed their families and felt they were forced to sell one of their children into slavery."

"No groups of former veterans attacking a new colony and forcing the survivors into slavery?" James asked.

"No," Inara shook her head. "That would never have happened. Say what you will about the Alliance but they do care about their colonists."

"If they cared they would have told them about their little experimental drug," Mal said.

"In most cases," Inara corrected herself. "If they had thought something had attacked a group of colonists they would have rescued them."

"What if there was no way to get word out," James asked. "And when word did get out it was too late?"

Inara shrugged. "There is always that possibility."

Mal just stared at the former commodore. "Where did you get an idea like that? Have you been watching too many flicks on the cortex?"

"I believe I may have read it in a story once."

"Crazy words and thoughts," Jayne mumbled through his meal. "Sounds almost as crazy as the girl, or that one slave."

"They don't talk," Zoë told him. "Unless one of their masters speaks to them."

"He said something to me. It sounded like he had said apple. I guess he was just hungry, though he said it funny, more like apple oh."

"Apple oh," Malcolm repeated the word, first on his lips and then in his mind. "Did they A sound more like an ah?"

"I guess," Jayne shrugged.

"He said Apollo?" Inara asked.

"Why would he say the name of a Greek God?" James asked.

"It could have also been the name of the early space missions," Mal added, earning another strange look from Inara. "Doesn't quite explain why he said it."

"Cyn's brother is named Apollo," River added.

"It still-"Mal was interrupted by the sound of silverware clattering on the table.

"Sorry," James retrieved his fallen silverware and stood up.

"I thought I ordered you to stay until we are finished," Mal pointed at him.

"I am quite full," James held up his hands.

"I'm also finished," Inara placed her chopsticks on her near empty plate and stood up.

"So am I," Simon stood up, followed by both River and Zoë.

"Guess we are all done eating," Mal took one last sip from his drink.

"I'm not," Jayne said. "I could go for some seconds."

"Too bad," Inara told him. "There are none."

"Doc, you got dishes," Mal stood up. "The rest of you know where you need to be."

* * *

James held the wooden tray, containing the several small glasses of water as he trudged through the cluster of slaves as they sat up and stared at him with their pleading eyes, several of them had held up their hands for the water.

"He doesn't have to be doing that," Lila stood next to the captain, right by the staircase to the catwalk. "We can take care of em ourselves."

"As I have explained before I want to make sure they stay healthy," The Captain told her. "At least until they are off my ship."

James lowered the tray and didn't stand up until those closest to him at each grabbed water, each young man who grabbed a glass he spoke to, but he didn't ask for their name. He had tried to show the group compassion the day before, but whenever he asked a name he only received a number.

"Cynthia was here," he whispered and only received blank stares in return.

"Hey captain," Jayne pointed to a few of the slaves. "Ya gotta do something about em."

"Not now," the Captain held up his hand.

"They need to be washed or something," Cobb did not know when to keep his mouth shut. "They smell funny."

James cringed at the memory of the last time he had heard similar words and continued handing out waters.

"You have been making sure they get bathed?" The Captain asked.

"We have showered half of them," Lila said.

"Then shower the other half."

"I thought we had agreed to not get involved with each other's businesses."

"Yeah, but when they are stinking up my cargo bay then they are my business."

James tried to drown out the rest as he approached the last group of slaves. There were a few women and a few men; one man appeared to have been not much older than a boy. What little hair he had was the color of chestnut and his eyes, James nearly dropped the tray. His eyes were the same as Cyn's.

"Cynthia was here," James whispered to him.

"Cynthia?" The young man blinked before he raised his voice "Cyn-"

"Quiet," James clasped his hand over the young man's mouth, his eyes on the captain and the slave master. Both were still engaged in conversation. "I will get you out of this mess, this I promise."


	14. Rumba

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 13: Rumba

* * *

James stared into the frightened eyes of the young man. "Do not make any sudden move, nor say anything. I don't want you to be beaten." He turned back to the others. "Nor do we want any unwanted attention."

"I don't care what it takes," Mal spread his arms. "Have Hawk march the unwashed guys first and you take the ladies. You already said half of em have been cleaned."

"We were going to wait until tomorrow." Lila said, and from the way she stood and glared at the captain, James could tell she didn't like an outsider giving her any orders.

"No unwanted attention so far," James turned back to the youth. "I am going to ask simple questions, just nod or shake your head. Do you understand?"

The teenager nodded his head.

"Your name is Apollo Driscoll?"

The youth nodded again.

"A friend of your sister's explained what had happened on Eros. The two of us have traded secrets. Would you like me to explain to the rest of the crew?" James wanted to tell the Captain and the others, but knew he had to honor the request to keep the secret a secret if Apollo wishes.

The young slave opened his mouth, blinked and closed it before he nodded.

"Are the rest of these people part of your colony?"

Apollo shook his head.

"What of Hawk and Lila, were they part of the group that attacked you and forced you into this misery?"

Another headshake was his answer.

"What are you doing over here?" Cobb stomped over towards him. "Going ta get yourself even more moody by hanging out with them."

"I am doing my job," James answered through clenched teeth. "You are the one just walking around."

"Jayne," the captain called out to the oaf. "Why don't you go and help the doc clean out the kitchen."

"He don't need help with the dishes," Cobb answered. "He's just 'bout done by now."

"Not just the dishes," the captain pointed toward the direction of the galley. "The floor needs to be mopped; table and counters need to be scrubbed."

Cobb's face soured before he turned towards the stairs. "Least the doc won't be happy either."

James waited until Cobb had left and Captain Reynolds and Lila returned to their conversation before he turned back to Apollo. "You have another sibling, a brother?"

Apollo shook his head. "Sally," he whispered her name back.

"I will see that you will be returned to Miss Driscoll and we will find Sally."

Apollo smiled weakly and mouthed a thank you.

James grabbed the empty table and stood up, only to stare into ugly face of Hawk as the slaver emerged from the common area and passenger bay.

"What they arguing about now," Hawk pointed a callused finger towards Captain Reynolds and Lila.

"The Captain and Miss Lila are arguing about the fact that only half of your cargo had been bathed properly," James answered.

"Oh that," Hawk chuckled before he raised his voice. "Hey Lila, you can't fault em. They don't want our cargo to stink up their ship."

"Seems someone has already joined my wavelength," Malcolm lowered his arms. "I just want the other half showered now."

"He is invading into our business," Lila glared.

"My ship is my business, and my crew has to work around your cargo, call me strange, but I want them to be able to breathe."

"You aint strange at all," Hawk said. "We'll get this bunch nice and lathered up." He turned to James. "Your captain has a way with words."

"Agreed," James nodded. He took one last look at Apollo before he climbed up the stairs to the galley.

* * *

Cynthia Driscoll removed a cool damp towel from the bucket the organizers had set up for her tent and used it to wipe down her face and pat it against her neck and arms. It had been an especially hot day, correction it was hot and humid, almost difficult to breathe and there were dark clouds on the horizon. She and the others were going to have to finish practice soon and make it back to the inn before the storm hits.

The committee had set things up for them quite well. They did not provide actual food outside of snacks and small bottles of water, nor actual shelter, but they had provided a list of cheap motels and inns. They had set up the tents, used exclusively for the competing bands to practice. On the outside they had resembled simple cloth, but the inside lining was made out of a material that pretty much sound proofed the area.

"Looks like some suits are walking around," Dustin pointed towards a couple of people, dressed in pressed slacks, crisp and clean shirts and vests with butterfly collars. They were stopping at each tent that was in.

"I wonder what is going on." Amistance twisted off the cap to her bottle of water. "I thought they had all the official stuff down."

"Maybe they are reminding us about the banquet tomorrow night," Ray suggested. He was mopping at his head with another damp towel. "Or trying to warn us about the storm."

"Anyone can see there is a storm approaching," Alfie was checking the keys of his sax.

"It has to be something else," Cyn grabbed her own bottle of water from the cooler. "Why else would they have the notebooks and such?"

"Maybe they are just checking a few details," Dustin shrugged.

"Maybe," Amistance answered. "We'll find out when they come our way."

They didn't have to wait long, only half the tents were in use at that time and each visit lasted for only two minutes or less.

Cyn set her bottle down when the two committee members stopped by their tent. "Good afternoon," she greeted.

"Good afternoon, Miss Driscoll is it?" The man asked. He was around his early thirty's with his strawberry blond hair cut short and a pair of glasses on his nose.

"Yes sir," Cynthia nodded. She still had no idea what was going on.

"And the rest of the band," he did not look up from his notebook as he rattled off the rest of their names.

"Is there something wrong?" Alfie asked.

"There is nothing wrong," the woman said. She had kept her mouse brown hair pulled up into a pair or messy buns. "We just need to know the name of your band."

"Oh that," Cyn felt herself relax. She knew that time was going to come up. "We have officially decided on a name and we are calling ourselves Jagger's Ska Bebop."

"Good name," the woman sighed. "But it is too close to a band that just got signed to Fireside records a few months ago, Boogiepop Richards."

"Do you have a back up name?" the man asked.

"Back in Time," Amistance suggested.

"Another band has already signed up with that name."

"Hells," Dustin cursed under breath.

"Has Blue-" Alfie did not get to finish. Amistance had clamped her hand over his mouth.

"What about the Reading name?" Ray asked.

"I don't really like it," Dustin shook his head.

"Well it is better than Alfie's suggestion."

"What do you mean it is better than my suggestion?" Alfie stepped away from Amistance.

"The name sucks."

Cyn clenched her teeth as the rest of her band continued to argue. None of them were going to decide on the name and she was going to have to do it for them, although she also didn't like any of the names that were being thrown around.

"Miss Driscoll, we do need an official name to take down," the woman said.

"I know," the words she had mentioned to Guadalupe a few days ago and returned to her mind. "We are the Royal Navy of the Caribbean."

"That is your band's name?" the man raised his eyebrows.

"Unless it had also been taken," Cyn said.

"No it hasn't," he typed a few buttons on his notebook. "We have you recorded now."

"Don't forget about tonight's banquet," the woman smiled. "And be careful. It looks like a storm is approaching."

"We won't forget and we will watch the clouds," Cyn nodded before she turned to her now quiet and confused band. "I hope you guys don't mind."

"We don't," Alfie blinked and tilted his head. "It does sound better than Blue Holes."

"It does have a historical context too it," Amistance smiled. "We wanted a name like that."

"Yeah," Dustin nodded. "Has a nice ring to it."

"And it is unique," Ray nodded. "No one else would have thought of it."

"Which is why we got it," Cyn grinned. They had a name, they have talent, and they also have chosen the song. All they needed was a bit more practice and they were going to be ready.

* * *

Mal stuck his finger in between his neck and collar. He wished the material did not dig in so much, maybe if he undid a button he would be able to breathe, but he had decided against it. He wanted to look nice and impressionable to Inara, maybe then she would allow him inside her shuttle and they could talk. He had decided to wear the same ensemble he wore when he escorted Kaylee to that little gathering on Persephone a few years ago.

"Inara," Mal gently tapped on the door. "I know you are still not pleased with me, but I was hoping we can have a nice civilized conversation." He was still on eggshells around her, and had to choose his words carefully.

"I'm about to pray," Inara answered on the other side.

"Does that mean we still can talk?" She hadn't said no, or yes.

"If you promise to be a grown up, I'll let you in." She opened the door and froze. Her eyes did a look-over on Mal before they stopped at his hair, or rather Snowflake resting on top of his head. "Why are you wearing that wig?"

"It happens to be my wig," Mal remembered to give it a dusting with an itch free powder. "And I am trying not to sully your shuttle."

"It looks like you can't be a grown up," she started to close the door.

"I am not wearing this for any comical reason," Mal stuck his foot inside. "I just want to speak with you."

"Promise me you will remove your wig?" Inara stepped back, Mal had won that round with her, now if she would only let him speak.

"No problem," Mal snatched the mass of white from his head. "Just as long as Snowflake gets to come inside."

"I still can't believe you named it." She returned to kneel in front of her small alter. A stick of incense had already been lit.

"I kind of surprised myself as well," Mal closed the door behind himself and placed the wig on a small end table. "I know you are still upset about the slaves, and I have already explained several times why I had taken the job."

She did not say anything. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped together.

"I have already told the others," it was an almost truth. He hadn't informed Kaylee yet, because she refused to listen to him. Hopefully Simon would relay the news to her. "This is the first and the last time we are transporting slaves. If we land on a planet and there are folk with papers who want it outlawed on their planet I will sign it."

"Thank you," Inara said softly. "I still wished you hadn't taken this job, but what is done is done."

"I thought you were praying."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't listening." She rose to her feet. "I know why you took the job in the first place and you know I was angry with you but I was also angry with myself."

"Why, because you weren't with us to talk me out of it?"

She shook her head. "I have plenty of credit. I could have given you some."

"You pay me 'bout once a month for shuttle rental."

"I should have offered earlier."

"You were not there," he grabbed onto her hands and stared into her deep brown eyes.

"Mal, the next time you are in financial trouble, don't have enough food to feed the crew, or enough fuel I want you to tell me."

"I shouldn't have to make you do that." He was not just staring into her eyes, but also her lush lips and leaned even more forward.

"You are not," she squeezed his wrists. "I want to do this." She rose to her feet.

Mal closed his eyes. He wanted to hug her, he wanted to pull her close, even kiss her, but he knew that would earn him a slap across the face.

"Hey Mal," Jayne called from outside.

"I am needed," Mal spun around and retrieved his wig before he left the shuttle.

* * *

James leaned against one of _Serenity_'s legs as he watched the slaves walk off the ramp like herded sheep. He kept his expression stoic until he saw Apollo, and even then he did not smile nor nod at the youth.

"Twenty eight slaves," Captain Reynolds had counted each one. He stood next to a man with olive tone complexion and had a neatly trimmed goatee and mustache. "All of them nice and healthy, and two of your employees, also nice and healthy."

"So it would seem," their employer walked around each of the slave. He poked each one in the chest and examined their arms. "They do appear healthy, and as promised a thousand credits a head." He motioned to another man who approached with a leather case. "You may count them if you wish. Each one is a 100 credit worth."

Captain Reynolds opened the case and took out a bundle of credits. He slowly counted each unit before he took out another bundle and then another. "All seems to be in order."

"They cost one thousand to purchase?" James approached the two.

"Not quite," the businessman shook his head. "They cost that amount to ship, to purchase would be a bit more.

James stared up into _Serenity_. Dr Tam and Kaylee stared back. He had informed them of what he had planned to do, and even told them the story Amistance had told him. He hadn't told the others, except for River. He had to think of the plan before he could explain and a story about the lost colonists took time to tell.

"How much do they cost?"

"At least five thousand," the man said.

"Commodore, what are you hinting at?" Captain Reynolds asked.

"I would like to purchase a slave," James stopped by Apollo and pointed at him. "This one."

"He is worth eight thousand."

"I thought you have said they are worth five thousand?" James asked.

"Why do you want to buy one," Zoë asked. "I thought you were against the idea."

"Five thousand is the starting price," the man said

"Commodore can we talk?" Mal approached him. "I am not traveling the verse with a slave aboard, and none of my crew is buying one."

"I am buying freedom," James whispered into his ear. "It is complicated, but I will explain to all once we are onboard."

"Got the money," Kaylee ran down the ramp carrying a small satchel. "Ten K is inside."

The man accepted the satchel. "Lila I want you to count the money," He turned to his shorter man. "Get the paperwork."

James did not stare at the slavers of the still confused expression of his captain. His eyes met with the light brown eyes of Apollo. The first step had been made. He would just have to speak with the crew and hopefully the will come through.


	15. Swing

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 14: Swing

* * *

Malcolm wasn't sure what he had heard or seen. He had heard the exchange of words and seen both Kaylee and Simon step off the docking platform with a small leather case. He just couldn't believe what was seeing. First some of his crew had expressed their disgust over the idea of transporting slaves and the next they were making a business deal. Why didn't anyone tell him they were planning on making a business deal?

"What the hell is going on?" Jayne asked the question that had been brewing in Mal's mind. "Why are we buying another mouth to feed?" He pointed at the business deal. "Did Jimbo buy him so he can do his chores?"

"I don't think so," Zoë was as confused as Mal.

"Can he do my chores?"

"He isn't doing anyone's chores," Mal raised a hand.

"Are we going to allow him aboard our ship?" Zoë asked.

"I'm not certain." The one thing he did know was that he wasn't going to allow anyone to board until he figured out what was going on.

"Just type in your name here," Setzer's assistant pointed at the miniature keypad. "And then sign at the bottom with this." He held up something that resembled a plastic toothpick.

"Thank you," James slowly typed in his name before he used the slender pen to scrawl in his signature.

"Everything is official," the assistant removed the top part of the electronic keyboard, an actual identification screen, similar to what Mal and Zoë carried around. "This states that you are the proud owner of Thirty Two."

"Thank you," James pursed his lips as he read the screen. "Does he have an official name?"

"None of em have real names," Hawk said. "I thought you knew that by now."

James nodded. "I knew you gave them numerical names, but before he was a slave, what was his name?"

"They were all born into slavery," Setzer said. "The majority of slaves are born that way. There may be a few backwater planets that would allow citizens to sell others into slavery, but I will not deal with those."

"What about those who were attacked and forced into it?" James asked.

Setzer did not loose his disgusted look. "I would report them immediately."

"Commodore," Mal waved his hands trying to get James's attention. "I don't know what got in your head, and I know that is your money and you can do with it what you wish, but right now I demand an explanation."

"Everything will be explained as of now," James said. "I see you have some standards, and I believe that you are unaware the young man I have just freed is Apollo Driscoll, one of the many colonists of Eros who were attacked years ago?"

Mal felt his jaw drop. Many thoughts ran through his head. Did this situation actually happen? If it did how come he never heard of it, much less heard of Eros? Most importantly, how did someone like James Norrington hear of this? The last name was familiar, he was certain it was the last name of the lead singer of that group they brought to Beaumonde.

"He is Cyn's little brother," Kaylee whispered.

"The hell?" Hawk removed his sunglasses. "Where the hell did you get a crazy story like that?"

"I have heard of similar stories," Lila shook her head. "They are modern legends and they all have been debunked."

"I hope that is just a story," Setzer said. "But if not we will try to alert the authorities, until then we will research this."

"Okay," Mal took a deep breath. "I think the three of us have just been hit with a lot. First of all I want to know how many of you know this."

"Just River," Simon said. "She has probably told Inara about it now."

Mal nodded. "I want a full explanation, on board and after we get off this rock."

"Where are we heading towards?" Zoë asked.

Mal shrugged. "I just want to get into the waters first. We are going to have ourselves a little meeting." He stared at Apollo who seemed to stand even taller now that he had been freed. "Actually the first thing we are going to do is get some food into him."

* * *

"Sorry it isn't real bread," Kaylee apologized to the young man as she set a plate down with the bread she had just baked, considering its size it was more of a large biscuit, and since she hadn't any yeast it was flat. "There was only a cup of baking flour left and the rest is rice flour, and I made that by grinding dried rice to make it as powdery as possible."

"You been dipping into the rice?" Jayne raised an eyebrow.

"I have been trying to be creative," Kaylee smiled and returned to the stove where the soup had just finished cooking. "Maybe I will even make rice flour noodles this way."

"As long as you do it on your own time," Mal instructed behind her. She did not try to ignore him, now that she had learned about his recent vow. "I hired you to work with engines, not pastries."

"I don't mind if we get pastries," Jayne said.

"Don't you worry," Kaylee ladled the soup into a bowl. "I'll only play in the kitchen when _Serenity_ is happy."

"Where do we start?" Simon had asked. Everyone, including Apollo had gathered around the table after they had returned to the black.

"How about I get an explanation that some of you were plotting behind my back," Mal's voice rose.

"We weren't plotting," Kaylee set the bowl and spoon down next to Apollo. He had already sipped some of his tea and broken off a piece of the bread and consumed it. "I hope you don't mind the meat is actually from a protein pack, I tried to make it taste like chicken."

"No need for apology," Apollo dipped his spoon into the bowl. "Best food I had in years."

"Oh," Kaylee smiled. "Thank you. Just want to let you know everything is actually what it tastes like." She had used vegetables from the cans and the noodles came from a bag.

"Sit down," Mal pointed at her. "And one of y'all better start 'splaining."

"I tried to tell everyone," James began. He had removed his naval coat and hung it up in his bunk. Without it and with the way he was dressed it was difficult for Kaylee to actually picture him as an 18th century naval officer. "I did have to digest everything at first when I learned Apollo was who he was, and then I had to figure out a plan."

"When did you know about him?" Zoë asked.

"A few days ago," James answered. "And I told everyone as long as they were no where near Hawk and Lila. I had no idea if they knew the truth about Apollo."

"That is why you asked Setzer," Simon pointed out.

James nodded.

"Well I knew you were all working on limited time," Mal said after a full minute had passed. "I had just wished that one of you had found out a way to get through to me, or us."

"Jayne would have talked," River said.

"What?" Jayne had stopped staring at Apollo and the food.

"He would have talked, too much of a risk, he talked and the herdsman would know, didn't know if they were dogs or wolves disguised as dogs."

"Now the new guy is gonna know she is crazy."

"It is a metaphor, Cobb," James glared at him. "Sane people use them."

"Sane or not, she ain't firing with a full deck."

"We are not here to discuss if she is or isn't crazy," Mal turned towards River. "I would have appreciated if she had told me when I was at the bridge."

"You would have lost your calm," River said. She was right. Mal would have stormed straight to Hawk and Lila and demand where they had gotten their slaves. He would have sent a wave to the nearest passing Alliance ship and even refused to finish the delivery.

"Okay," Mal nodded. "Good point. I do not like the point, but I can still see it."

"I remember when I heard of Eros," Inara spoke up. "It wasn't long after the Unification War had ended. There were a few waves asking for volunteers."

"My parents volunteered," Apollo spoke with a mouthful of food. "All five of us boarded the ship."

Inara stared at him. "I don't know what had happened, but after several months there were reports that Eros was uninhabitable."

"Like Miranda," Simon suggested.

"Just like Miranda," Inara nodded. "I have heard a few stories about the colonists just disappearing, like a modern day Roanoke, but they were just stories."

"Seems more and more stories are becoming real," Jayne said.

"There are reasons for people disappearing," James pointed to himself.

"This does come back to another point," Mal pointed at the former commodore. "Where did you hear all of this?"

"Miss Amistance Woolong told me. She and I exchanged a few stories. She told me how a group of savages had attacked and enslaved the colonists and Miss Driscoll had escaped with a few others."

"Did all of her band mates know this?" Zoë asked.

"She had tried to tell as many as possible, but not everyone believed her."

"How come River didn't know?" Zoë pointed at River.

"She pushed it down," River explained. "Tried to keep it hidden. I saw a curtain and knew not to dig too deep. I saw her work for coin, clean hoses and learn how to play. I knew she wasn't a danger and that was all that I was asked to read."

Mal blinked. "You didn't try to read any further?"

"Some of it leaked," River nodded. "Mostly in dreams. I didn't know if it was real, not all dreams are real. The pink bunnies in Jayne's dream weren't real."

"Pink Bunnies?" Several people, including Kaylee repeated and turned towards Jayne.

"Hey," he pointed at River. "How many times do I gotta tell you to stay out of my head?" He looked like he was about to stand up, and he would if Zoë wasn't holding onto his arm.

"Why didn't she tell the captain?" Kaylee asked. She had wondered why she hadn't asked the question before.

"It may have to do with the fact Captain Reynolds had fought on the same side as the Independents." James said.

"They were once Browncoats?" Kaylee blinked.

"Many wore coats that were brown," Apollo said. He had licked the bowl clean and there was not even a crumb left on his plate.

"Do you need any more?" Kaylee asked. "There is still some more soup left and I can bake some more bread."

"I had enough for now," Apollo rubbed his mouth and face with the napkin Kaylee had given him. "Maybe a little later."

"You don't want to rush," Simon instructed. "Too much food and too fast can make you sick."

"Ya can never have enough food," Jayne stood up. "And if he don't want anymore-" He was pulled down by Zoë.

"Sit down," she ordered.

"Apollo needs to tell us what has happened," Inara said.

"We spent a few months in that ship," Apollo said softly. "I think it was named _The Discovery_. Our parents thought it would be good to start a new life on a new world, Sally was the only one who was excited about it, then again she was only four and didn't have any real friends like Cynthia and myself. I made a few friends on the ship and Cynthia gradually accepted a few days before we landed."

"Great he is starting from the beginning," Jayne grumbled.

"Jayne," Mal spoke sharply and pointed at him.

Apollo flinched. "I can jump ahead sir."

"Don't call him sir," James glared at Jayne. "You do not have to address any of us in that way, not anymore."

"I don't want to hear another word out of anyone," the captain instructed. "Not until he is finished."

"I remember when it had happened," Apollo continued. "Our house had finished being built and dad even made us a swing, Cynthia was pushing Sally in the swing and I was complaining about how it was my turn." He smiled briefly. "I was just being a child. Then the ships came. There were two of them. No one knew why they were there, but they had landed and several men and women ran out. They were all wearing brown coats. Dad and several others ran to see why they had arrived. They were killed in an instant." Apollo paused and closed his eyes.

"Oh God," Kaylee gasped and winced. She wasn't supposed to be talking at all. "Sorry."

Mal waved his hand. "Reactions are expected."

"We ran into our house and were told to hide, but they found us anyway. The adults who survived, including our mother were beaten. We children were kept in a different prison. They took over our homes and forced us to serve them. It was that way for a several months and then the leader heard about how several Alliance ships were heading our way. They planned to leave the world and take us with them." He paused to take another drink from his tea.

Kaylee stood up. "Do you need any more?"

"I have had enough," Apollo smiled. "Thank you," his face grew solemn once more. "Mother had heard about escape plans and arranged for the Cynthia, Sally and myself to leave. We had all nearly reached the ship when Sally fell. I and a few others had picked her up. Cynthia tried to run back to us but she was dragged to the escape ship. We tried to catch up but the enemy had caught up with us. We were dragged back to our prisons and the adults involved were beaten. They knew the Alliance would come for certain and they left Eros and took us along with them. The adults, including mother had their tongues cut out."

Inara gasped along with Kaylee and folded her hands.

"They figured we children would never speak if our spirits were broken, a few years later they decided to sell some of us to other slave owners and slavers. Mother tried to fight to keep Sally and me from being separated from her. They sold me first. The last time I saw my sister and my mother was four years ago."

"And you never tried to tell anyone?" Simon asked.

"You saw how Hawk and Lila treated them," Zoë said. "He was probably forced into the near silence with all of them."

"Some of us tried to avoid the cargo bay," Simon told her.

"I tried to speak," Apollo said. "When I was first separated, but they thought I was just making up stories."

"Cynthia has been trying to find you," James said. "She and those who had escaped had tried to spread the word about what had happened, but not everyone believes her."

"Shouldn't she be trying to let the Alliance know the truth?" Zoë asked. That was another good question.

"She is," Inara had finished her prayer. "That is why she is so adamant about winning the battle of the bands. If her band wins and receives a contract then people will listen."

"Can't stop the signal," Mal said softly. "Music can be the strongest signal of them all."

"Sir," Zoë addressed him. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going back to Beaumonde," Mal said. "Gonna reunited Apollo with his sister, on the way I'm going to try to reach some folk."

"I know you have to consider fuel and food until we can find a new job," James said. "I still have some money from that coin and I want to give it all to you."

"What?" Mal blinked. "First Inara and now you?"

"'Nara?" Kaylee turned towards the companion.

Inara nodded. "I promised I would give Mal more of my wages if things became desperate."

Kaylee stared at her captain, her best friend and James before she stood up. "I don't know who to hug first; I want to also hug Simon because I love him."

"This will make it easier," Inara ran to her and pulled her into a friendly embrace.

Kaylee giggled while she watched River hug James and this time he did not turn into a statue but embraced her back.

-


	16. Nocturne

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 15: Nocturne

* * *

The Lessons River had heard from her captain were repeated in her mind as she walked back to the helm. There were the basic lessons, how to slow down once the reached a planet's atmosphere, don't take off too fast. She had learned the tricks from his verbal instructions and she had learned the other lessons, the ones she would not learn in flight school. Her captain taught her about how to have love for the ship, to make it dance amongst the stars, to have it soar like an eagle, and to sail. He was not kidding when he had said the sky was his ocean.

River had also learned several lessons from Wash. She had watched him fly, read what he was thinking when he was trying several tricky maneuvers. She had yet to try one herself and thought she should practice the other shuttle. She had also read thoughts she shouldn't have seen from Wash. The ones when he thought about Zoë and the few times she had walked in on the two both in a deep embrace and kissing passionately. It had filled with a strange feeling, like a fire that flowed within.

She had felt that fire once again recently. Whenever she was alone with James she felt her whole body tingle. He had often stopped by at the helm, stood behind her chair while she flew. He could never tire of watching stars was what he had said. The fire burned within a few seconds ago. When he had paid to free Apollo from slavery and willing to part with his large amount of money, she could no longer hold back and had to embrace him. All her senses were filled. The sound of his breathing and heartbeat, his natural musk mixed with the shower gel and shampoo he liked, the warmth of his body and his arms when he embraced her in return, the sight of his beautiful green eyes and smile. She yearned to taste him. She just wanted one kiss, and that was when the embrace ended and she headed back to the helm.

"Arousal is the fire," she whispered. River had felt the arousal shared by Wash and Zoë, and now she felt her own arousal. She was an adult; over eighteen and she had grown up in her mind. She will only play tag if Kaylee wishes. She had fallen in love and now she wants something more. "I want to have sex."

"Whoa," Captain froze behind her. His blue eyes twice as large as usual and his hands held up. "That is something I can't help you with."

"I'm sorry," River felt her whole face grow hot. "The blood flow has increased in my cutaneous resistance vessels."

"Say that again in plain English?" Mal slowly lowered his hands.

"Captain dummy talk?" River raised her eyebrows.

"That would be it."

"They capillaries under the skin on my face have increased. Is that dummy enough?"

Mal nodded. "Just enough to sink in my hard head. Didn't know I was here?"

She shook her head. "I didn't even hear you."

"And you decided to think out loud," he brushed past her. "Things I shouldn't know about, things that…good God I can't know about. You have to be careful when you say things like that. What if it was your brother who walked in, or Jayne?"

River shuddered. "He would say something crude and disgusting, invite me to his bunk, and be a willing offer."

"Exactly," Mal held up a finger. "And I know he aint your type."

"What is my type?" River took her place at the pilot's chair. One of the plastic trees was lying on its side. She picked it up and placed it next to the other tree.

"Now that is a peculiar notion. I don't know what exactly your type would be, but I reckon the commodore is close."

River felt the heat return to her face as she adjusted herself in her chair.

"Don't want to be mentioning your idea for a good night with him. We don't need him to suffer from a heart attack."

"I would never," she continued to stare at the plastic trees. "My idea for a good night would be walking into town with him, and watching a movie on the cortex, just me and him, and he would kiss me. I want to kiss him and be kissed. I want to shield him from pain, both the pain on our skin and inside. I want to be with him for eternity."

"Sounds like you have fallen hard for him."

"I never felt this before. I had crushes, before they took me away and cut into me, but not this feeling. It is called love, but it feels different than what I feel for Simon and you, and Kaylee and the others."

"You normally love your family different from the one you fell in love with." He pressed a button on the cortex. "I got to send a lot of waves out."

"You are going to contact the Alliance."

"I have to send word out to everyone. I know you hate em as much as I do."

"Not them," she did not hate the government officials who do their business in their offices, or the soldiers who do try to keep the universe safe, fighting against real pirates, and other criminals. She only hated those like the Operator, the members of parliament, correction the old members of parliament. Many of them had resigned after the truth of Miranda, and those were those in the center, those who had known all. "Not the ones you fought, just those who made me and Miranda."

"Guess it is just hate by association."

"They didn't do it this time," she had seen some of the people who had enslaved Apollo. He did not put up a curtain; he showed all. She had seen the brown leather coats several of them wore. She stopped reading when she had seen and was about to feel the lash. "Your people did it."

"No," Mal shook his head. "My people did not do this."

"Your people did, they became shop owners and folk like you, they became pirates, and they blew up a factory and took Kaylee hostage."

"Katy ain't like other pirates," Mal did not loose his scowl. "She and her crew are good folk, not into the pain thing. They have their own code, know how to show mercy. Tracey was a special case. He was frightened and there was a lot of miscommunication going on."

"Declan." River pointed out the former independent who blew up a factory on Verbena.

"That wasn't the Declan I knew. The second he had done that act he was no longer one of my people. The same goes for those who did what they did to Apollo and his family and neighbors."

"We have communication," she noticed the blinking light on the console. Someone had picked up the signal and was responding.

"Got it," Mal pressed the button. "You concentrate on getting us back to Beaumonde."

"Sarge," Captain Katy Chalmers appeared in the screen. "Sorry, I mean captain."

"Still at attention," Mal nodded. "I got some information for you. Do you know of any former Browncoats who might be in the slave business?"

Katy chewed her bottom lip as she tried to think. "I don't know if any are in the business. The Widow Obrin might know. I think she has a few."

"Thank you, I need you to keep an eye out for anyone who owns a slave, if they are in their teens and twenties ask them about Eros, any older and see if they have their tongues missing."

Katy made a face. "What?"

"There is another secret out there, not quite as big as Miranda, but pretty much not known or in denial. There was a colony, settled on a rock named Eros not long after the war. Some group attacked them and those they didn't kill they enslaved. They scattered now, separated the colonists as well and took them to the ends of the 'verse."

"We will keep an eye out for them," Katy nodded. "Anything else?"

"That will be it, just do your best to spread the word." The screen went blank. "Well that is one down."

"How many are we calling?" River had been silent during talk.

"Several, I got to wait a few more minutes before I send a wave to the Alliance. I still got to contact Monty, Byron, Jonas, and several others."

"You talk," River kept her focus ahead. "Spread the word in your way." She was going to get them back to Beaumonde as fast as she could, so they could see Cyn's band spread the word in their own way.

"Once we do get the word out just 'bout everyone we can get some sleep," he leaned back in his seat and placed his hands behind his head. "That is if you do feel a bit sleepy."

"Not too sleepy," River shrugged. The thoughts of James were drifting away, making room for the mission, the primary focus. "I can watch and give the same message back. If I do fall asleep it might be here."

"Don't want to sleep in your own bunk?"

"I am not sleepy now, but I may get tired by the end, too tired to walk back when I am comfortable."

"That is why I am going to stay here, watch you if you nod off now and then and when I do I'll send ya to bed."

"What about you?"

"I'll be just fine."

"Watching over me because of my age," she knew why she stayed up in the front. It was just her and James in the back, now that her brother shares a bunk with Kaylee. She was partially afraid she would see James's dreams, and the nightmares he endures now and then. There was also the curiosity if she might appear in his dreams, but she tried not to peek and the second she did appear she tuned the dreams out.

"I'm watching cause you are my crew and I'm the captain."

"Just like a daddy," River said before a signal for a new wave appeared.

* * *

Someone was tapping at Mal's bunk door when they should be asleep along with the rest of the crew. Of course it could be urgent, and they may have not been able to reach a commlink to wake him, however if it were urgent then the knocks on the door would have been more like large bangs in a fast pace rather than the light tapping that was in a rhythm.

"Not now," Mal grumbled into his pillow. He was trying to sleep. He had lost count of how many people he had contacted, some appeared to have believed him, some appeared to have been in shock and didn't want to believe, and a few like the Alliance shook their heads completely.

The knocking had stopped and Mal closed his eyes, ready to allow himself to slip off into a state of bliss. They had crossed a few quadrants in record time, they might even return a day and a half earlier than it took for them to reach Setzer. The doc had checked the kid out, mentioned he just needed a bit more food. Zoë showed James how to update the information on Apollo's paper screen to show that he is now a free man.

The knocking started again. It was the same pattern as before, starting slow, then speeding up, and then slowing down again.

Mal opened his eyes. "Somebody is due for a long yellin'," he rolled out of bed. "You better have a good reason for waking me up." He gradually climbed up the bottom rungs and pulled down the door and stared up. There was no one there. "This aint funny." He climbed up and looked around. The other bunks were closed and were locked.

A small tapping echoed down the hall, coming from the direction of the kitchen. It had the same beat as knocking at the door.

"Hello?" Mal stepped towards the source of the sound. He had paused to see if the tapping was part of Morse code, and he did pick up a few letters, but they did not form any words, unless he was supposed to try to make words out of the letters that had been typed out. He shook his head. One should not boggle with Morse code.

The tapping came from inside the dining area, and stopped once Mal head reached the entrance, now he will finally get to the bottom of this mystery, berate who ever caused it and then return to bed and welcoming sleep.

What he had discovered in his ship's galley was that last person he had expected to see rummaging around for a snack, for there in front of him, appearing in the same priestly clothing and keeping his normal cloud of gray hair woven in neat corn rows with the rest tied behind was Shepherd Book.

"Hello captain," Book placed a small pot on the stove. "Did I wake you?"

Mal just stared at him, unmoving. He blinked twice, and each time the shepherd was still there, stirring in the contents from a bag. This could not be real.

"I know I didn't say everything you liked to hear," the shepherd didn't turn around. "But I knew you would at least answer me." He turned around. "Now stop standing there like a stuck pig."

"I'm trying to stay out of the special hell," Mal blurted out when he felt his mouth work. Of all the things he wanted to say, why did he say that?

"Good," Book smiled. "That is good to hear. I am also glad to see that you have been trying. You didn't toe the line in that aspect?"

Mal shook his head. "You are not real."

"I am as real as you imagine me to be."

Imagine, this was all in Mal's imagination. "This is a dream?"

"Took you that long to figure it out," Book shook his head.

"What are you doing in my dream?" Mal asked.

Book shrugged. "Why are you asking me? This your dream not mine."

"I guess a part of my mind has sought some spiritual advice, and you are the one to provide it."

"You have questions, well go on and ask."

"I should be doing more," Mal sat down at one of the chairs. "There is more for me to do than just sending out waves."

"It is a good start," Book continued to stir.

"If that communications tower hadn't been torn down," Mal chewed on his lower lip. "I could have Apollo make a holographic recording, feed it to the tower, allow the 'verse to know another truth."

"There is more than one way to get a signal across."

"That girl thinks her music is going to be the key. She believes millions will hear her song, listen to her speak. It still won't be enough. We won't be able to find her little sis."

"Music is more than just entertainment," Book selected a few bowls. "It can be the source of communication when the languages are not the same, it can provide a background for those hard at study, lull a crying baby to sleep. It can wake one up on time. It had been used for protests to summon others to heal and provide, to woo a loved one, and give hope to the hopeless."

"It wasn't enough," Mal stared at his hands. "It motivated them, along with my speeches. They would gather around, listen to me play."

"It wasn't just about the war, it was also before," the older man spooned the dish he had cooked into the bowls. He set one in front of Mal before he sat down himself. "You never did tell me about Rusty Cooper."

"He was one of my favorite ranch hands," Mal smiled at the man who had hair the color of rust and could whistle with two fingers in his mouth. "He always did feed into my latest whim by giving me a book on the subject. We were on this boat, well it was a ship, but it floated on water. We were transporting some cattle across a lake."

"Why not by air?" Book asked.

"Cause the last time the guy flying was drunk, some cattle got spooked and it was not a pretty sight when it landed, or at least my mother told me it wasn't a pretty sight, boy was she pissed."

"I can imagine so."

Mal spooned some of the concoction into his mouth. It was rice pudding and it was delicious. "Anyway we were on this water faring ship. This was a huge lake, about the size of a bay, and I was ten and obsessed with pirates, the ones at sea in their tall ships, Blackbeard and others like him, the kind the commodore would hunt. Rusty convinced my mother to take me aboard. He told me about firefly ships and early in the evening when the sun was gone but the sky wasn't completely dark, just indigo and there was a light in the sky."

"Was it a firefly?"

"It sure was," Mal felt his smile grow. "I asked Rusty if it was and he confirmed it."

"This Rusty had another talent, didn't he?"

"About an hour later, I came across Rusty strumming away at his guitar. I asked him if he could teach me how to play."

"That wasn't a passing obsession?"

Mal shook his head. "I played a lot. I wanted to form my own band and then Shadow stood up to the Alliance. I enlisted, I had hoped that the war would be quick, we would win and I can go back to playing."

"And then Serenity Valley happened."

Mal nodded. "Being a soldier did shape me, and losing changed everything." He waited to hear Book answer him, give him some advice or reassurance, but all he heard was the droning sound of his alarm.


	17. Concerto

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 16: Concerto

* * *

Two days had passed since Mal had dreamed of Shepherd Book, and he hadn't told anyone about it, not that he wasn't sure if anyone would listen without questioning his sanity. He just didn't feel like telling anyone and if he did it would have boiled down to one of three choices and it would have been a female member of his crew. Inara was the first to spring to his mind, but he didn't want to really explain his dream to her. Kaylee was the second choice, since she had the Shepherd had a good friendship, then again Kaylee has a good friendship with practically everyone, and then there was Zoë, he had shared secrets with her before making revelations to the whole crew.

He had nearly run into Zoë along with Jayne and James on his way down to the passenger bay to check in on Apollo. The three crewmembers were frowning as they stared at the screen.

"Rutting hell," Zoë cursed under breath.

"I told ya," Jayne stepped away from the screen. "We couldn't get tickets at this time, maybe there will be some scalpings."

"What is going on?" Mal asked. He was certain he had given the specific orders. He had told Jayne to mop the floor.

"We have some bad news," Zoë told him. "The battle of the bands is sold out."

"Who said we were going to get tickets?" Mal held out his arms. He did not remember saying they were going to actually attend the concert, just bring Apollo back to his sister.

"There are places that will have it on the cortex screens," James did not remove his gaze from the screen. "There are several restaurants, bars, and coffee and tea houses."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Mal pointed at Jayne and then pointed towards where they stored the cleaning supplies. "Zoë I need you to monitor the in-calls, see if we are getting any more responses from the waves we sent. Commodore, I believe I gave you a small list of chores for you to do."

"Should I make a reservation," James asked.

"No," Mal shook his head.

"I am certain Apollo would love to see his sister perform before we can bring them to her, although I am certain there will be security."

"He does have a point, sir," Zoë reminded him. "Even if we did get tickets it is going to be difficult to get backstage to conduct the family reunion."

"I have thought of that. I am going to be looking for places that can create holo-recording and have Apollo share his story and then play it."

"I doubt we will find a broadcast that would be strong enough as Mr. Universe's."

"Doesn't matter," Mal answered, earning a blink from Zoë and caused James to arch an eyebrow. Jayne could be heard grunting as he loaded the mopper with cleaning solution. "As long as it is played is what matters, we can get the girl to hack into something we can probably send a wave not only through out the whole city, but also the entire planet and any nearby passing ship."

"Her name is River Tam," James corrected.

"She has been a crew member longer than you have," Mal fought to keep himself from smiling. James still sees himself as River's protector in a way. If Mal were the girl's father he would have approved of her choice of James and try to find someway to get the former commodore to spend more time with her; however he wasn't and felt like it was none of his business.

"We all have our nicknames for each other," Zoë added.

James nodded. "He does not have one for you."

"I let corporal slip out from time to time," Mal said, and right now he needed to speak with his corporal alone. "Kinda like how I keep calling you commodore." He tapped the side of his head. "Military mind."

"There is no escaping that."

Mal nodded. "No there isn't," he pointed up. "You still have responsibilities." He turned to Zoë. "Before you do your assignment I need to speak with you."

"In private?" She asked.

"Pretty much, it is about this dream I had."

* * *

Cyn could not believe how stubborn her bassist was being. She would have expected such behavior form a child, but not an adult. She continued to hold out her hand, the amber colored lozenge was in the center of her palm.

"I said I don't need it," Dustin kept his arms folded; nostrils were flaring as he glared down at the lozenge. "I am not the lead singer."

"You still sing and everyone who does sing along even in background will take one of these," Cyn held her hand out even further.

"I feel fine," Dustin stepped away. "I can probably talk or even speak for hours. I am not going to loose my voice anytime soon."

"Why don't you just consider it as a preventative measure," Ray cleaned his drum sticks. "They don't taste bad either, have a nice minty aftertaste."

"She is going to mother us," Dustin said. "She is going to start of with menthol eucalyptus drops to keep our vocal chords healthy and strong, and then she is going to remind us to take our multi vitamins everyday, and then the second we start sneezing she is going to see to it that we take vitamin c drops and—gug." His words were frozen on his tongue when Alfie grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"You are taking the lozenge." Alfie ordered. "You are going to take it into your mouth, hold it in your mouth, and you are going to suck on it. If you want to chew on it when it gets paper thin then go ahead, but it will be in your mouth."

"Alfie, man how could ya?" Dustin struggled to get out of his cousin's grasp. "We are family."

Alfie nodded. "And since I am your cousin I should be the one to force it down your throat."

"Come one," the red head finally slipped away from Alfie's grasp. "You wouldn't try to take one of them if she told you too."

"Yes I would," the sax player grabbed him by the arm. "Do not make me try to pin you down because I would."

"You are just saying it. She aint making ya cause you don't sing."

"That is cause I can't sing and blow at the same time."

Cyn shook her head at the display and ignored Ray's immature laugh at Alfie's response. "Dustin, could you just please take it. We'll make Alfie do something embarrassing if you do, we will throw a pie at his face."

"And waste a perfectly good pie?" Dustin relaxed.

"We don't have to throw a pie; you come up with the idea."

"Really, anything I want?" the bassist smiled.

"Wait a second," Alfie stepped back. "I didn't agree to this."

"Yes," Cyn sighed. She was willing to do whatever it would take for him to swallow the lozenge. "Whatever you want."

"Hand it over," Dustin held his hand out.

"I ain't wearing a dress," Alfie said.

"I am not going to make you wear a dress," Dustin took the lozenge from Cyn's hand and placed it in his mouth.

"Now I am frightened," Alfie turned to Cyn. "Why did you tell him that?"

"I'll also do something embarrassing," Cyn said. "I'll let Dustin come up with the idea and we will do it."

"This is what frightens me," Alfie said weakly.

"They really need to clean that bathroom more than once a day," Amistance entered the room. "Did he take his lozenge?"

Dustin replied with a simple nod of his head.

"Does that mean we can start practice again?" Amistance asked.

"Can't really start singing until he finishes sucking," Ray pointed at the bassist with one of his drumsticks.

"What about an instrumental?" Amistance asked.

"That we can do," Cyn picked up her guitar.

"Which song are we going to play?" Alfie was no longer shocked. He sat down at the end of the bed and hefted up his saxophone.

"Both the song we are going to win with, and the message."

* * *

"Gorram rain," Mal pulled his leather coat over his head as he and the rest of his crew ran towards the club. Mal wasn't sure if it was a club or a bar, he was just going by the loud and flashy music and the ad for a drink special.

"Hyper-Hyperio-Hyperion," Jane struggled to read the name of the place. "We are going for a drink here?"

"We are taking Apollo to see his sis," Mal explained. "Let's just hope the cover charge won't be too big."

"There are no lines," Inara noted. "It might not be too popular."

"In that case it means it isn't too crowded," Mal smiled. "Just the way I like em. Zoë, I need you to see how much is going to cost us. Kaylee, I want you and the doc to find out where the nearest place to make a holo-recording."

"We are going to miss the show?" Kaylee asked in a disappointed tone.

"You won't miss much if you find it fast enough," Mal pointed down the busy streets. "I need you to just find it, get the address down and return here. Once the show is over we are going to have Apollo record his message and then broadcast it."

"I thought we are going to bring him back to Cyn," Simon said.

"The place is going to be packed with fans and security; this might be the only way she will know that he is here,"

"Then what?" Jayne asked. "They get reunited and more folk'll know what happened."

"We will broadcast too even more," Mal said. "We will keep hopping from planet to planet until everyone will see and everyone will know. I know it aint much."

"It is more than enough," Apollo could not stop gaping at everything. It reminded Mal of James when the commodore first came back with them. "I do not know how to thank you."

"Your words are enough son," Mal said he had noticed that both his doctor and his mechanic had yet to leave and Inara was speaking with them. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure they will be able to come back to us," Inara explained. She had handed the two of them a handful of something before she turned to face him. "If there is a cover charge they are going to need money to get in."

"Fine, just give them money and come along," Mal stepped back to the fake glass doors, thankful for the awning that provided him with decent coverage from the rain. "You two get a move on and then hurry back here so you don't miss this show." He had no idea what he was about to see himself, and he hoped it would be at least somewhat enjoyable.

* * *

Inara had long since ignored the stares from several of the male patrons to the bar since she had entered. They were focused more on women they were sure they could impress. She had to admit she stood out like a sore thumb.

The lights had switched from various colors, but were mostly a bluish purple color. When she had first entered she had dreaded the place was a popular dance club, modeled after those from the 20th and 21st centuries, but the smoke she had inhaled came from cigarettes and pipes and not a machine.

"I have never seen you drink anything that wasn't tea," James had approached her with his own glass in hand. "Although I do feel that fine wine does suit you."

Inara stared at her glass. She had ordered a drink, a combination of white wine and the juice from a peach. "It isn't just wine, also has some juice in it."

"That would make it a bit more expensive," James held up his own glass. "They call this a commodore. I couldn't really resist in trying it."

"How does it taste?" She sought out the rest of the crew. Mal and Zoë were leaning against the wall, staring at the screen, the first band in the competition had just finished and Inara wasn't that impressed, neither was the rest of the crew. Mal and Zoë were talking to each other and Jayne was trying to chat up a few ladies. Apollo was seated at the bar with River; both were drinking concoctions involving fruit juices and sodas.

"It is both sweet and sour. I am not quite sure what they are implying."

"Speaking of something sweet," Inara pointed at both River and Apollo. "Although he is a bit young for her."

"Are you implying they are becoming a couple?" James raised his eyebrows in concern. "They have only recently met."

"There is love at first sight," Inara took another sip from her drink. She knew River wasn't flirting with the boy; her eyes were only for James and a part of her felt that James was starting to see River in a similar way. "Kaylee fell for Simon when they had first met."

"I don't think he is ready for a relationship," James frowned. "He had spent most of his life in slavery; he had just been freed and was given the promise of seeing his sister. He is clearly not ready for a relationship."

"But River is?" Inara approached the bar where the two teenagers were sitting.

"She is an adult and while yes she has been through a lot of trying times she has adjusted to the point where she can be in a relationship."

"With an older man?"

"I do not believe age should be a factor," James stiffened.

"Neither do I," Inara's smile grew. "Are you both comfortable?" She addressed both River and Apollo.

"He wants to know when Cynthia's band is about to play," River explained before she sipped her drink through her straw.

"Is it true she doesn't have a name for her band?" Apollo asked.

"They were still unnamed when they left the ship," Inara stared at the screen, the band that was performing was clearly not Cyn's group; they were not near the skill level as Cyn and the others. "We just have to keep our eyes on the screen until the step onto the stage."

"How long do you think it will be?" Apollo asked.

"There are 29 bands that are playing this year," River said. "Five others had performed before them. They are the sixth, the next will be the seventh that is an important number, but unnamed." She pointed at the empty stool s next to her.

"Why don't you take a seat," Inara urged. "I need to keep an eye out for Kaylee and Simon.

"They are here," River said.

Inara didn't need to ask. She heard feet thunder against the ground and turned around to see Kaylee race up to her with Simon in tow.

"Did we miss it?" Kaylee asked once she had caught her breath.

"I don't think you have missed much," Inara told her. "The performances have been a little lackluster so far."

"Like most bands that are featured here-" the emcee on the screen had said while the stagehands were setting up for the next performance.

"Gulp!" Someone shouted out, earning several equally immature responses.

"Different parts of the universe," Inara heard the emcee said once the commotion had settled down. "They have met at the Skyplex Lady Washington and have hopped from planet to moon, performing in small bars and clubs."

"This could be them," Kaylee said in an excited tone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give a hand to the Royal Navy of the Caribbean."

James shouldn't have been sipping his drink, once he heard the name he nearly choked.

"It is them," River handed him a few handfuls of napkins.

"Cynthia," Apollo breathed when one of the cameras focused in on the lead singer. "She grew up beautiful."

Inara felt like she couldn't move the second Amistance's fingers pressed down on the keys and Cynthia started to sing. The song was a haunting melody, a song perfect to sit back and listen to and also to dance, in fact it was one of the songs the band had performed while on _Serenity_.

"Royal Navy of the Caribbean," Mal repeated the name of the band when he and Zoë approached them. "Commodore, you might wanna be shedding a light on why they have that name."

James had a sheepish grin. "I may have told one band member about my past."

Mal nodded. "What have I warned?"

"If I hadn't told her, she may not have told me about Miss Driscoll's past."

"She is good," Apollo couldn't remove his eyes from the concert. Inara was certain he hadn't blinked.

"Good," a passing bar tender paused by them. "They are not good, they are amazing."

The song had ended and both the audience at the concert and in the bar were silent. Inara could loose a single bead from her ground and everyone would have been able to hear it once it had landed on the floor. It had only lasted for a second before everyone brought their hands together and several people shouted.

"Unless something better plays they have it in the bag," the bartender said.

"Twenty two more to go," River said.

"And the ratio is one out of seven are actually good," Inara added. Cynthia and her band had done their part, now she, Mal and the others were going to have to do their part.


	18. Serenade

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 17: Serenade

* * *

Malcolm had been silent during the Royal Navy of the Caribbean's performance, not only was his tongue still, so were his thoughts. When they were on his ship he had occasionally listened in on a few practice sessions, enjoying a few songs before he forced himself back to work. Now he was not only listening, but he was also watching them perform. He had no idea how to describe the song. There were elements of rock, a bit of pop, a little bit of jazz and a touch of classical. 

"They are amazing," Zoë said once the applause had simmered down.

"They certainly are," Mal was no longer ruffled by their choice of a band name. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. It could have been pride since they were aboard his ship, hope that they will win, envy that if it weren't for the war he might have been up on that stage. Well it wouldn't have been that stage, but he might have been with another band, or might have gone solo, or maybe he would have been still living on the Reynolds Ranch, working with his mother and still playing his guitar.

"They looked great," Kaylee would not stop gushing about the band. "James, didn't Cyn look pretty?"

"She was quite lovely," James shrugged. "I was more captivated by her music."

"Uncle Trey had said she would go somewhere with her singing voice," Apollo said in a far away voice. "He wasn't really our uncle, just a family friend. Sally and I used to call him uncle. Cynthia never did. She would just call him Mr. Gibbs."

James set his drink down. "His name was Trey Gibbs?"

Apollo nodded. "He was former lieutenant for the Alliance, retired after the war. He died along with father when they first came down." Tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Mal remembered when he had first heard the name. He was one of the members of Sparrow's crew. Simon had treated his arm along with several other pirates after the death of Jones and the other mutants. He wasn't certain, but there was a possibility this Uncle Trey might have been a descendant of that man.

"We are going to make certain the 'verse knows what happened," Mal placed a hand on Apollo's shoulder. "That is why we are going right now."

"Cap'n?" Kaylee stared at him quizzically.

"Yes Kaylee?" He had a pretty good idea on what she was about to ask him.

"Do we all have to go?" Her eyes kept gravitating back to the screen.

"We all have to go. I didn't even want to see the concert to begin with, we only did it so the kid can see his sis perform, and he has. Y'all know why we are here in the first place, and it is far more important than watching the rest of this show."

"It might be hard to get him away," Simon pointed to one cluster of women. Jayne was in the middle laughing. "I would mention they have comely appearances if it wouldn't upset my wife."

"I'm not upset," Kaylee said. "They are very pretty and Jayne looks really happy, and so do they."

"They must have not have much insight," James commented. "Or they may have had more than their fair share of spirits."

"Most likely the latter," Zoë said.

Mal continued to watch his Mercenary laugh and chat with his new arm candy. "I guess Zoë and I can do it by ourselves, Inara, I need you to watch the kids."

"I think they can handle themselves," Inara pointed to River and the newlyweds.

"I'm talking about Jayne and his new friends."

Inara nodded. "I will keep my eyes on them." She took a long sip from her glass.

James slid off his stool. "I was only interested in seeing Miss Driscoll's band perform."

Mal shrugged. "Apollo, ready to let everyone know the truth?"

The youth nodded. "I gotta help. I have to help find Sally, save the others, let Cynthia know where I am."

"Good," he held out a hand in front of his mechanic. "I just need that address."

"Here," Simon handed him a folded up piece of paper. "Wrote it down as soon as we found the place."

Mal unfolded it, not only was the address written down but the doctor had also included directions on how to get there. "Thanks doc, and thank you for not writing like a doctor."

"I'm also coming," River drained the last of her drink. "Eight is not great." She pointed at the screen.

"Everyone who is ready to go, let's go." He led the way out the doors. He was glad River wanted to join them, saved him some time of trying to find her later.

* * *

They did not have to walk too much of a distance to where the holo-recording booth was. It was a small shop, just enough room for a counter with a register, a few chairs to wait and three recording booths. 

The young clerk behind the counter glanced up from his comic book he was reading. "_O zhe zhen shi gi kuai le de jin zhan_, actual customers." He placed the comic book down and sat up. "Everyone around here is watching that contest."

"Seems to be," Mal nodded. "Sorry if you were the only one they had forced to stay behind." He wasn't actually sorry, but it did seem like everyone around wanted to watch the show.

"Sorry?" the young clerk blinked and laughed. "I am the only one who doesn't care, at least on this planet. I was the only one who volunteered. I guessed it might be a bit slow with all that hoopla. I had no idea it was going to be boring."

"We are glad to have made your night," Zoë told him.

"I wouldn't really say that," the clerk began to type away at his computer. "How long will this recording be?"

Mal glanced at Apollo. He hadn't really figured how much of a talker this kid would be. "I'm not real certain. The kid here needs to get a message out."

"A PSA?" The clerk's hands paused over the keys. "Those do last about two to five minutes."

"I think that will be just enough."

"What kind of definition and wavelength?"

Mal shrugged again. "Doesn't have to be fancy, standard wavelength will do it."

"I'll put down crisp definition. How many copies?"

"About three," Mal raised three fingers. He needed to make certain Apollo had one copy, and he needed two to use across the verse.

"Are you making the recording?"

"He is," Mal pointed at Apollo. "He has never made one before though."

"Ah a newbie," the clerk smiled briefly. "What about you sir? Have you made one before?"

"Once or twice," it had been a while since Mal had worked the device. "She knows a lot more about it." He nodded towards Zoë.

"I got the order all ready," the clerk pointed to both Apollo and Zoë. "If you two can follow me then we can get started."

"How much should I say?" Apollo asked as he and Zoë walked past Mal.

"Tell them your name and where you were born," Mal suggested. "Always a good start, and then tell them what you had told us."

* * *

River could sense uncertainty around her. She had sensed it with Apollo, along with the pain he had endured, even though she had fought hard to not see, or feel his torture. She had felt it from both her captain and Zoë. There was always the element that something might go wrong, always the one percent to keep it away from perfection. She also felt uncertainty from James. 

"You seem to be troubled," James had stopped watching the action that was going on within the store.

"What had happened to Apollo," River explained. "He cannot hide behind a curtain and it is hard to not read him."

"You do seem to like him," James raised his eyebrows.

"He isn't mean, not bad, not nasty, not Jayne."

"I know this isn't my place, but do you fancy him?" Was there a hint of jealous in his voice, does that mean that he liked her?

"No," River forced her shield up. She would not pry into his mind. She focused on the sound of her rapid heartbeat, rapid because of the newfound possibility. "His pain is too loud. He isn't ready, almost as bad as I was when I first came out of the box."

"I see," he nodded.

"There is also some uncertainty coming from you." She stared into his eyes; she could become lost in the green forever and those lips of his. She had lost count of imagining herself being kissed by him.

James shrugged. "I have no idea if this plan of the captain's is going to work; then again there is a lot in this world that I still do not understand. What is a PSA?"

"It is a public service announcement."

"That would explain things."

She would not pry with her mind, but pry with her words. "Unless I am being too bold may I ask you a question?"

"You may ask me anything."

"Have you ever been kissed?" There, she got it out of her system.

"I believe I have may have kissed two women that I have courted before. I have never properly proposed since I have been busy trying to rid the sea of pirates and then Elizabeth had grown up and I had become smitten by her." His smile faded. "We have never kissed. I may have been kissed by a few women on Tortuga, but I do not quite recall those dark days."

"I have never been kissed," River stared at the ground. Even before she was sent off to the academy she was never in a relationship with a boy. Her parents had forbidden it on account of her age and none of the boys had really seemed interested. "Only by family."

"You are quite young," James stared into her eyes. "You are also a fine woman, very beautiful, very intelligent, you are brave, and have a very good heart. I know it will not be long until your very first kiss, and when it happens it will be special."

River felt her body stiffen from the compliments. Her skin had both tingled and prickled, like when she had waken a foot that had fallen asleep. "Thank you." She breathed and wanted to cover her eyes. She wanted to read what was on his mind, find out how he feels about her, but she wouldn't not just because she was being a good girl, but because there was the possibility he still only saw her as a friend.

"It's a done deal," their captain stepped out of the store, holding a small clear disc, sealed in an equally clear package. "Gotta find the nearest tower, and darling, I need you to hack into it, need to make certain the locals see it first."

"I try, I can and I will." River put the idea her and James being romantic with each other out of her mind. She had a new job to perform.

* * *

Inara felt her hands tense up as she watched Jayne down another beer. That was his third glass for the night and she knew that by his size and how frequently he does drink that it would be at least another hour before he would be drunk and a few more hours after that until he would pass out. She had to watch, to keep him from doing something stupid, like start a fight. 

"The final band just played," Kaylee tapped Inara on the shoulder. "Don't you want to see the Royal Navy win?"

"I do," Inara smiled at her. She wanted to see the smile on the musicians faces when they had had won the contest and be able to hear them perform again. "I have to watch Jayne."

"He isn't starting anything," Kaylee pointed to the hired gun as Jayne seemed to have his lady friends enraptured by one of his stories.

"Not yet."

"There is still some time before they make the announcement," Simon told her. "There is still the smallest possibility they might not win. There were six other bands that were pretty good."

"They may come close, but they won't win."

"Tap me on the shoulder when they do announce the winner," Inara turned back to Jayne and tried to ignore the flicker on the holographic chamber, possibly another advertisement.

"'Nara, look," Kaylee pointed at the circular player. "It is Apollo."

Inara turned towards the player as the image of Apollo Driscoll became solid. "They have done it."

"My name is Apollo Driscoll," The hologram of the former slave had begun to play. "I was born on Francisco in the year 2503. After the war my family was selected to go colonize a new world, a planet called Eros. We had lived there months in peace, and they came. Many wore the coats of the independents, but they were not true soldiers, savages who attacked us because we were colonizing for the Alliance. The killed my father, a family friend, and several others before they enslaved the rest of us. My older sister and a handful of others had managed to escape and after they had taken everyone off world. They removed the tongues from the adults including my mother. The other children and I were beaten in order to have our will broken. I have been sold to another slaver and sold to another before I was freed. I haven't seen my mother or younger sister for five years. The rest of the Eros colony is still out there, enslaved and forced into silence. I am hoping my message reaches anyone who can help, and I hope my sister will also hear."

"What the hell?" someone called out.

"Is he telling the truth?" Another person asked.

"Maybe it is a promotional stunt for a movie, or a new series," someone else added.

"It is real," Jayne shouted. "Miranda was real." More whispers and small discussions had followed.

"I swear that was the same kid who was right here," one of the bartenders had pointed to where Apollo had sat nearly an hour earlier.

"They are announcing the winners," another bartender turned up the volume of the screen.

"It seems this is the most exciting battle of the bands yet," the emcee announced. "For we got two more performances before we can determine the winner." He held up a hand and shook his head. "These are not last minute entries. We have a tie for first place."

A pale green light shone on a band of four members. Inara had forgotten what there name was. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach, knowing that it wasn't The Royal Navy of the Caribbean.

"Our first runner up is Feng of Singapore," the Emcee introduced and everyone quieted down to listen to them play.

"They were one of the better bands," Simon had said softly.

"They were still not good enough," Kaylee folded her arms.

Inara did not focus in on the music. She watched Jayne shout at the screen, encourage his small entourage to also shout. She watched a few people dance and nod to the music, a few seem to still be discussing Apollo's message.

"Give a big hand to Feng of Singapore," the emcee took the center stage once more when the band had finished playing. "And now for our other first place band," the green light shone on five familiar faces. "The Royal Navy of the Caribbean."

"Hell yeah," Jayne raised a fist.

"I told you," Kaylee smiled proudly.

"We like to call this song the Message," Cyn spoke into her microphone. "This is about an event that happened to me and my family eight years on Eros colony."

Silence had struck the room at the mention of the name of the planet. Everyone had turned to the screen.

"I had managed to escape this horror thanks to a few people," tears were forming in Cyn's eyes. "I had seen my father murdered in front of my eyes. I haven't seen the rest of my family in years." She wiped away the tears and nodded at her band mates.

Inara watched as they performed, while they did appear to be as lively as before, Inara was certain it was mask they were wearing, at least it was a mask for Cyn. She tried to focus in on the words as well as the melody. The words were poetry, describing the same event as Apollo had a few minutes prior.

"She is singing about the same event," someone said.

"I told ya it really happened," Jayne called out. "I bet that is the sister that escaped."

Several whispers followed, both in English and Chinese. A few women were starting to tear up themselves as they continued to listen to the lyrics.

"Hey," the bartender who identified Apollo pointed at Simon. "You were with that kid who did the message. Where is he?"

"He went to make the message," Simon told him. "And broadcast it."

"This was true?" The bartender blinked. "This actually happened."

"It did," Kaylee nodded. "And we are the ones who rescued him and we are going to make sure everyone knows the truth so the others are also rescued."

"I gotta contact them," he pointed at the screen. "I have to let them know here brother is here. They will be back?"

"They will return for us," Inara nodded.

* * *

The Message had been performed, not only to the audience in front of them, but also to all who were watching on the Cortex. Cyn only half listened to the applause as she took a refreshing drink from her bottle of water. 

"And now we wait for the judges final decision," the emcee announced.

"This is it," Dustin nudged his cousin in the shoulder.

"We know," Alfie just stared at him.

"The Universe is going to know a truth," Amistance smiled at Cyn.

"They may already know," Dustin said. "We are on the cortex."

"The ones watching will know," Ray reminded him. "And that is a lot of people."

"Everyone will know," Cyn said. The Alliance may or may not admit they have made a mistake in not believing Cyn and the others who have escaped. They will investigate every slaver they come across, try to find out the whereabouts of those who murdered her father, Mr. Gibbs and several others. Slave owners will question to their slaves, ask them the truth. She will find her mother, and Apollo and Sally.

"And the winner is," the world seemed to stop as the emcee opened the envelope. She did not notice another add forming on a holographic projector in the back of the stage., the one that ran adds for soda, video games, and other junk for the audience. "Feng of Singapore."

Cyn felt her heart stop. They had only come in second place. They would not be able to perform on that stage again, no third song; there would not be the grand interview after where she would tell even more people about what had happened.

"We came close," Alfie gave her a pat. "And the Message had been played. If it weren't for the tie we wouldn't have had the chance."

"Don't tell her that," Amistance said.

"We are still going to get a record deal," Dustin said. "All the second and third place winners got deals in the past."

"It isn't that," she turned from main stage as Feng of Singapore had started to set up their instruments for one last performance.

"My name is Apollo Driscoll," the volume from the projector was louder than usual.

Cyn spun around towards it. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Apollo?"

* * *

Flyingporridge, thank you. Tim Minnear and Nathan Fillion can't catch a break with Fox it seems. 


	19. Calypso

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 18: Calypso

* * *

Cyn needed to find someone, anyone who might know where the hologram had come from. She had to see him in the flesh, embrace him, and apologize for not rescuing him sooner. It was Apollo, her brother. That was what she knew for certain, even though she hadn't seen him in nearly eight years, she knew it was him, and not just by the name alone. She could tell by his eyes.

"Cyn," Alfie had run after her. "Where are you going?"

"To find Apollo," she answered as if he had asked one of the stupidest questions in the universe.

"You don't know where he is," Alfie tried to grab her hand and missed.

"I know he is here. He is somewhere on Beaumonde," she felt he was close. He was near her and she still didn't know where he was.

"You don't know that for certain. He could be on any planet in the 'verse. You can't just run around like a chicken with your head cut off trying to find him."

"You can't tell me what to do," she felt her eyes burn from the forming tears.

"What are you, eight years old?" Alfie raised his eyebrows.

"Don't tell me what I can God damn do," her hands wanted to ball up into fists and she felt like she was squeezing the air in her grasp. "You were not there. You have never seen people you care about killed in front of you. You were not pulled from your family. You haven't been trying to spend years trying to find them, see people laugh because they didn't believe you, even after showing them this." She slid back the multi color collection of bracelets covering her scar. So don't tell me what to do." Burning tears traveled down her cheeks, most likely ruining her eyeliner, but she didn't care.

"Don't act like I don't care," Alfie grabbed onto her wrists. "I was there from the beginning. When we met on that shopping bazaar on Muir, it was my idea to play together even though I was eyeballs up on ash and booze. You got me to stop taking the ash and I was with you when we shared those seedy motel rooms. I watched over you while you kept having those nightmares and you woke up screaming. I was one of the first to believe you. I will never know what kind of terrors you have gone through and I do not know how you possibly feel, but believe me when I say there is another way to find Apollo. We can speak with the folk running the projectors, we will find out where that signal came from and we will go there."

"Gorram it," Cyn's whole body shook. The tears were flooding down the sides of her face.

"You are still pretty hysterical."

"Cyn," Amistance had caught up with them. "Someone just received a call from a bar called the Hyperion. One of the bartenders had said he had seen Apollo there."

"Where," Cyn croaked. "Where is it?"

"They said is down the road," Amistance explained. "Not quite across the street, but in the general direction."

"I have to go there," she wrenched her hands free from Alfie's grasp and ran.

* * *

Mal stared at the back of his hand. He could not see the mark the bouncer at the door had placed when he and the others had first arrived at the Hyperion. He could no longer really feel it either. He knew it was there because the bored kid had nearly slapped the stamp down on his hand.

"Lemme see your hand," the bounder held a large silver pen shaped object.

"I can assure you we have all received the stamps," Mal held out his hand.

"Yeah, whatever," The bouncer held the pen over Mal's hand and shone a small beam of indigo colored light. The bright pink image of the Hyperion's logo appeared on Mal's skin. "You can enter, next."

"Black light ink," Mal explained when James had his hand examined. "After it dries it is pretty much invisible until it is underneath black light."

"How did one come up with such an idea?" James asked after the bouncer had nodded at him. "And what is the purpose? Wouldn't using a visible ink work just as well?"

"Yeah it would," Mal shrugged. "Kids seem to love it. I heard it does have some purposes, they use it to make sure certain forms of currency aint fake, investigators use it to help solve murder cases."

"Find the remains of blood," River explained. "To see where it had splattered and stained, mostly it is for fun, but it does have uses."

Mal didn't respond. He sought out the rest of his crew and found them exactly where he had left them. Jayne still had the same ladies hanging off his arms. "Everything is the same as we left it."

"Cap'n," Kaylee waved over to them when she had spotted them. "Everyone is still talking about it."

"The contest," Mal had thought it was what she was referring to and then he saw the circular projector. "So it had played here."

"They know him," River said and glanced over to Apollo. Nearly everyone in the room was staring at the boy. "They know his pain and want to help, want to see the reunion."

"Hey kid," one of the bartenders leaned over the edge of the bar. "I have already contacted the contest officials. They are letting your sister know-"

"You can't go in there," the bouncer's voice cried out from the entrance. "Security."

"I'll pay," a familiar voice said. It had belonged to a man and Mal had a funny feeling it had belonged to one member of Cyn's band.

Cynthia Driscoll raced into the bar, her eyes were bloodshot and surrounded by goopy mixtures of silvers and blacks. Her cheeks were red and her nostrils were pink. Her breaths were rapid and she clutched her side.

"It's her," several voices gasped at once, some mentioned her by name; others mentioned the name of her band. No one dared to speak out loud, nor did they approach her.

"Cynthia?" Apollo's voice trembled. He took a few steps toward her. "Cynthia it is me."

"Apollo," Cyn stood up. "You are real."

"Cinthy-rella," Apollo raced towards her, arms wide open.

"Apple Hole," Cyn smiled while they embraced. The smile did not last long before she broke down into more tears. "I'm sorry."

A few of the patrons had actually applauded the display, several of the folk, mostly women, had wiped away few tears of their own. Everyone was smiling. Mal felt a hand take his and he glanced to his side to see Inara smiling at him before she nodded towards River and James. The girl had taken the commodore's hand and he in turn he had grabbed back.

"Don't be," Apollo had shed a few tears of his own. "You tried."

"Not hard enough."

"Don't say that," Inara told them. "You have done everything you could within your own power. You told everyone you can. It wasn't your fault they refused to listen. You knew they would listen to your song."

"_Go Shi_," Alfie sighed when he had entered. "I missed it."

"We both did," Amistance had followed in after him. "But who cares if we did. They are still holding onto each other."

"Sally is still out there," Apollo said softly. "I haven't seen her in nearly five years. I don't know where she is. She might be with the badcoats; she might be with another slaver, or another owner. I don't know. I'm sorry; I should have fought harder to keep from being separated."

"Don't blame yourself son," Mal said. "We are going to be looking for your sis, and I gotta pretty strong feeling that everyone on Beaumonde will also be looking for her and the others now."

"Captain Reynolds?" Cyn stared up at him, and didn't release her hold of her brother. "You found him?"

"I came across him while in the middle of a job," Mal explained. He didn't want to exactly say what that job was and not because of how Cyn might take it, he was just disappointed with himself for taking that particular job. "The commodore recognized him and spent a good chunk of his own change for his freedom."

Cyn allowed her arms to relax. "James did this?" She stared at the former commodore in admiration.

"I put a few clues together," James explained. He nodded towards Amistance. "And after what Miss Woolong told me I just couldn't allow such an injustice to continue."

"Amistance, you told him?" Cyn raised her eyebrows at her keyboardist. She looked stern, but only for a second before she smiled. "Thank you."

"I only told him because he told me his secret," Amistance tried to explain before she blinked. "Wait a sec, you're not ticked?"

"How can I be ticked?" Cyn embraced her brother once more.

"That does remind me," Mal turned to James. How many times did he explain to the 18th century man not to tell anyone where he was actually from on accounts of people thinking he is crazy and no one would want to do business with them? "I believe our commodore inspired your band's name?"

"I will admit we did share information."

"It technically is the least we can do to thank you," Amistance said.

"It was our third-" Alfie started until he was elbowed in the gut by the keyboardist.

"Sir," Zoë tapped Mal's shoulder. "What is our next move?"

"Our next move is the same as everyone's," Mal remembered what River had told him about everyone wanting to help. "Everyone," Mal raised his voice until he was certain everyone could hear. "For all of you who are still sober," he stared in disgust at Jayne and the women who were so stewed they had to lean on his mercenary for support. "There is something you can do to help. I need you to send waves to your folks, families, friends, people you work with, your own doctors and dentists, and neighbors. Let them know what has happened. They may know someone who works in the slaver industry, or owns slaves. Ask them to see if any of their slaves are missing a tongue and those who are teens and young adults. We are going to find a more powerful tower, spread this particular signal out as far as we can." He raised the disc containing the holographic recording.

"Who is with us?" Jayne raised a fist.

"We are with you, Jayne." One of his fangirls slurred before she nearly stumbled forward.

The rest of the patrons nodded, a few voiced their responses. There were even a few who clapped.

"You kids are going to be okay?" Mal pointed at the Driscoll siblings.

"We won't be until we are with Sally," Apollo said.

"I am working on it," Mal promised. "I mean you are going to be fine right now. Apollo doesn't need us any further?" He heard a small chime like sound coming from his chest

"We will take care of him," Alfie promised.

The chime was heard again and it took Mal only a second to realize it was coming from his transmitter, "Hello?" He spoke into it. He had both Kaylee and River rig it up so that he could receive vocal waves on his transmitter.

"Captain Reynolds?" A honeyed and matronly voice greeted him.

"This is Captain Reynolds," Mal said. "Belle, I mean Mrs. Obrin?"

"Now you know better than to greet me as Mrs." Belle Obrin said.

"I am sorry Widow Obrin," He was not one to judge what the wife of his former colonel prefers to be called.

"I need you to swing around my place. I have some news for you."

"We will be on our way."

* * *

Captain Reynolds had promised the trip would have been short and he was right, it did take less than 30 hours to reach the habitable moon by the name of Ita. The Captain explained they were going to visit a woman who was the widow of Colonel Obrin.

"Was he a skilled man?" James had asked when _Serenity_ had reached the atmosphere.

"He was a military genius," Malcolm said. "The one thing he did better than keeping that ole lip ferret of his well groomed was his planning the ole surprise attack. We captured several Alliance platoons thanks to his strategic mind." Mal tapped the side of his head.

"What is Mrs. Obrin like?"

"Nuh-uh," Mal wagged a finger at him. "She prefers to be called Widow Obrin." He shrugged. "I can't quite explain it myself, just one of her peculiar traits."

James had not to think to ask again, and knew to respect the widow's wishes. He had nearly thought of dressing up in his old uniform, out of instinct, but he kept his waistcoat and breeches hung up on the plastic hook. His fingers graced the curls of his wig, tempted to place it on his head, but there was no need for even he to wear it. He did decide to dress in the trousers made of cotton and the silk black shirt, his blue naval coat as always and the last item he placed on his head, was his black tricorn, trimmed in white feathery fringe.

Malcolm did not say anything when James approached the airlock and waited for the docking platform to lower, he did receive and arched eyebrow from his captain, a few brief glances from the others and derisive chuckle and snort from Cobb.

They had landed in front of what appeared to have been a mansion, opulent in nature that included a few castle like turrets. The building was painted in a cream shade while the roof had a rich honey gold tone to it.

The Captain knocked on the door. "The Widow Obrin is expecting us," he said to the short butler.

"She is waiting for you in her sun room," the butler motioned for them to follow him.

"She has excellent taste," Inara raised her eyebrows.

"Her lifestyle is something you can relate too," Malcolm told her. "I think the doc, his sis, and the commodore are also used to places like this."

James had glanced at the walls and furniture as they walked past, most of it was in a style he hadn't recognized, but it did have a touch of elegance, and beauty, furniture he would love to have if he did have an actual planet bound dwelling.

"Captain Reynolds," a warm and soft voice greeted them when they had stepped into a room that was mostly windows. "It has been a while."

"It has been a bit too long," Malcolm nodded at her.

"Still can remember when you were promoted," Widow Obrin was an older, but not elderly woman. There were noticeable streaks of silver and white woven through her sand colored hair which she kept piled up on top of her head. She wore a lavender blouse with matching trousers, what she wore over was a crimson robe, covered in black and gold snake like dragons. In one hand she held onto a long copper hued cigarette holder.

"It wasn't really memorable," Malcolm had removed his hands from his belt and shoved them into his pockets. "Not enough pomp and celebration."

"There is more to your crew than the last time we met," the Widow stood up. "We have met have we?" She pointed to Inara with a well manicured finger.

"No we haven't," Inara shook her head. "I was with a client."

"By your beauty and posture I can tell you are Miss Inara Serra. Both Malcolm and Kaylee have told me all about you."

"They have?" Inara looked a bit worried.

"Don't you worry your head. They have painted you in a favorable light," her honeyed words and accent reminded James of film he had seen on the cortex, about a civil war and a family of high society living in the former Georgia colony. "And who is this?" She smiled warmly at James.

"My name is James Norrington," James removed his hat and held it over his chest.

"When did you start working for Malcolm?"

"A few months ago," James explained. He hadn't been tracking the time.

"I do love your voice, even if it didn't have the accent it would be lovely." She motioned them over to the padded chairs. "Please take a seat."

"Something smells good," Cobb commented as they sat down. "What is under the dishes?"

James stared at the silver cover dishes as he sat down, along with the large pot. "Have you prepared tea?"

"Not tea, dear boy. I have coffee prepared when Malcolm sent the wave." She removed one lid to reveal several small cakes. "I had cinnamon cakes baked for everyone." She removed the other cover revealing slices of fruit and cheese. "Pears and white cheddar."

"We appreciate your hospitality," Inara said.

"Greatly," Kaylee smiled at the treats.

"I do not know how y'all take your coffees."

"We will serve ourselves," Malcolm said as he poured one cup.

"Katy Chalmers contacted me not long ago," the widow continued. "How many of the others have you spoken with recently? Did you come across that terrible trio? I heard my Clay had thought they were the ones responsible for removing his mustache."

Malcolm shook his head. "I haven't seen those three in a long time." He handed the cup to Inara and poured a second cup. Kaylee had already helped herself to one of the cakes and Cobb had grabbed a handful of pears and cheeses. "You said you have some information for me."

"I do," the widow nodded. "I learned it from one of my friends at the poetry house. One of her slaves was missing a tongue and she asked him to write down what had happened. He wrote down the same story I received from Katy, who received it from you."

"Where did you friend purchase this slave?" James asked. He stared down when a warm cup was handed to him, not by Malcolm, but by River.

"Some folk who are living on Rochester. The man told her that many of them wore the uniform of our soldiers, but I do not believe any of our boys and girls would do such a thing."

"They haven't," Malcolm said. "As I have said before, they are not ours."

James stared at the dark liquid in his cup waiting for it to too cool. He knew they wouldn't leave for a while, but he did know their next move was to fly to Rochester.


	20. Madrigal

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 19: Madrigal

* * *

Cyn wished she could thank Captain Reynolds even further, except she knew her words would have fallen on deaf ears. The Captain and his odd crew had left minutes ago.

"Cynthia," Apollo murmured her name into her ear. "I miss you, but you have become quite strong."

"Am I squeezing you too hard?" Cyn unlocked her arms from around her brother. How long had she been hugging him? She had lost count of the seconds and minutes. The patrons of the bar, or club had lost their interest in them. Only a few had remained to watch, to see what their next action would be.

"A little," Apollo smiled. He was older than she remembered. He still had a few freckles near his eyes and the small gap between his two front teeth, and there was the scar on his left eyebrow from when he tripped and fell on the runner of a sliding door at the age of four.

"I am sorry about that," she noticed the knew scars on his shoulder caused by the lash and a crescent shape on the back of his right hand. "You have become a bit taller."

"I think you grew a little taller yourself," Apollo nodded and touched her hair. "This is different, but pretty. I have thought you hated having short hair."

"It can be a pain on stage. The lights can get pretty hot and you dance a lot." She turned back to Amistance. "I don't know how she can manage."

"Practice and herbal shampoo and conditioner," Amistance explained.

"How many of you came?"

"Just Alfie and I," Amistance pointed at the sax player. "Ray and Dustin stayed behind to talk with some interviewers and possible agents. That was what Dustin said. I am still not certain about the agents, but the interviewers were there."

Cyn nodded. "Amistance Woolong. Alfie Freeman, I want you to meet my brother." She stepped away from her younger sibling. "This Apollo Driscoll." She smiled at her brother. "Apollo this is Amistance Woolong, our keyboardist, and Alfie Freeman, our saxophonist."

"Hello," Apollo smiled and held out a hand. "It is nice to meet my sister's friends."

"Hey," Alfie accepted his shake. "We all have been trying to get the word out. I wrote to my friends I grew up with and my family."

"Thank you."

"I hope you don't think this is odd," Amistance embraced him. "After what happened, after all you have been through, I just had too."

"It isn't odd."

"We still have to find Sally, and mom," Cyn said. She couldn't believer he luck she had come across her brother and thanked every deity she knew that Captain Reynolds and his crew were able to come across her brother.

"I haven't seen them in five years," Apollo's face fell. "They were together when they sold me and several other children to a different trader. I have been with that group until I was sold to a man named Setzer."

"Where were they? Do you know the name of the planet or the system?"

"I don't remember the planet. They did not take us to another planet. We lived in a large ship for months, we were taken there a few days after you escaped and then to a moon." He stared at his hands. "We had to work the land for them. They removed mom's tongue, and the tongues of the other adults."

"Oh god," Cyn pulled her brother into another embrace. "Apollo, I am sorry this happened."

"You couldn't have done anything."

"I have tried, been trying and now I am getting through."

"We are all trying to get through," Alfie pointed at those who were listening. "We go back to the building and we can speak with other people, the interviewers. You both can tell them what had happened, more people will listen."

"Will they also listen to this?" Apollo held up a clear plastic case. "Captain Reynolds had wanted to make a copy."

"Another message," Cyn accepted it. "We can convince the network to play this, and all who are watching will see it, record it, and send it to others."

"We just need to get back there," Alfie smiled and waved at the crowd. "Sorry, but no autographs please."

"One step closer." Cyn stared at the message in her hand. They may not have come in first, but they had originally tied and they were popular. The universe may not have heard them before when they were nobodies, but now they will.

-

Malcolm tapped the navigational screen. "These are the coordinates Widow Obrin gave us." He studied the section of space. "It is a big chunk of the verse to go looking around and trying to find anything."

"It does seem quite vague," James rubbed his chin. "She did mention a place called Rochester." He pointed to where the planet was located. "It is right there."

"That is where she is, and where we are headed. Zoë said she is sending out a few waves to friends of ours who might be within the vicinity, if this is where we are going to find Cyn's little sis and others like her, then this would be the place."

"Have you ever been to Rochester before?" James continued to read the different planets and stars.

"Once," Mal raised a finger. "We did a little job a small job, got paid in the form of a deluxe pancake breakfast, and seeds for various vegetables. We got to make some coin of the seeds on another planet."

"If that is a form of payment then they are a bit primitive," James frowned.

"This place is one of the more backwaters planets in the 'verse." Malcolm explained. "Still better than getting paid in a rain stick." He did not want to bring up Saffron.

"Will we be arriving on the same part of the planet?"

"Nope, according to the widow, they are on the other side." Mal pressed a button and tapped the screen. The small dot that had been Rochester enlarged till it had nearly filled the entire screen. "This was where we once were." He pressed a few more buttons, causing the planet to spin around. "We will be landing here."

"How will we find the nearest group who would be involved with slave trade?" James asked and after a few seconds his eyes lit up. "We will be sending out waves."

"Actually you will be sending out waves," Mal pictured the former commodore standing next to Zoë and holding her hand. "And you and Zoë will be one team to speak with the slave traders. Jayne and I will be another team."

"We are to act like business partners?"

Mal shook his head. "Actually, I want you to pose as something else."

* * *

"Come on , honey," Zoë pulled James by the hand to the single story building. "We need to get a new nursemaid for the baby, and you want some nice strong ones to help with your ship yard." Zoë didn't mind the role-play; Mal wanted her and James to do. The former commodore was in a bit of a shock for a second, but accepted. It was either her play the spouse to James, or Mal or Jayne and while she didn't mind pretending to be married to her captain, that would leave Jayne to be partnered up with James, and she likes James too much to punish him like that.

"We have to make certain they are nice and healthy," James drawled in an accent mimicking the captains. He was taking the idea of role-play a little further than she was. It did sound odd to hear it come from his mouth, instead of that rich and polished accent of his.

"I know you," Zoë continued when she caught the eye of a salesman. "They have to be nice and tall."

"Don't worry ma'am," the salesman tipped back his large wide brimmed hat. "We got plenty of tall ones. You two are looking for tall slaves?"

"My husband needs some tall and strong men to help out in his shipyard," Zoë pulled James close until his hip was against hers and she gave him a slight squeeze. "And I could use someone to be a nursemaid."

"They have to tall and strong," James said once he overcame his blushing. "I conjure they should have good muscle tone."

"We got plenty of what you folk are looking for," the man clapped his hands and turned to the entrance. "Joey bring out the tallest and strongest. Also get the ones who are the most nurturing."

"I think I might need some littleuns as well," James added. "They can squeeze into some nice and tight spaces."

The salesman nodded. "Joey, bring out the able bodied children."

Several men were brought in first; all were of different ages and dressed in what resembled burlap sacks with holes cut on for the head and arms. All of their ankles were confined to fetters and most had the same dead eyed expressions as the slaves _Serenity_ had transported. Their arms were thick with muscle and most were as tall as James, if not taller.

"I better give them a good look over," James approached the nearest one and ran his fingers over one arm.

"Now these are the type that would make good nursemaids," the salesmen led out another group of people. They were mostly women with a few young men who were not nearly as tall or strong as the men, James was examining.

"Let me make sure they are clean," Zoë gently grabbed the bottom jaw of one of them.

"Well they might not be the cleanest of the lot," the salesman said. "But none of em got any diseases."

"I will see for myself." She said before she stared into they eyes of the woman. "Open your mouth."

The female tongue opened her mouth, to reveal several decaying teeth. She had already lost a few, and she still had her tongue. The stench coming from the slave's mouth caused Zoë's eyes to water.

"Wow," Zoë fanned the air in front of her once she released her hold on the woman. "Don't you take care of their teeth?"

"Too pricey for that kind of upkeep."

"Well you can at least do something about their breath." She grabbed another head.

"We'll keep that in mind."

Zoë held her breath as she examined the inside of the second slave's mouth, more rotting teeth, puffy gums and a tongue. The same went for the third, but the fourth had their tongue cut out.

"This one is missing their tongue," Zoë pat the slave on the shoulder before she examined the fifth.

"That won't be a problem will it?"

"It will be hard to sing to the baby and try to soothe it to sleep when she can't talk." She examined the sixth. There was still a tongue. "Who cut her tongue out?"

"We don't know," the assistant, Joey said as he brought out a group of children, all were between the ages of ten and thirteen. "Some of them came that way."

"Where did you get them?" Zoë asked as she examined the last one. Only one of the slaves she examined had their tongues removed.

"Up on the mountains," the salesman pointed to the rocky cliffs. "I think the people who sold them are still there."

"I found two," James pointed at two different men. "They are also missing their tongues."

Zoë wanted to ask them if the people in the mountains wore brown coats, but she chose not to, that was the place Mal and Jayne were going to investigate. Instead she turned to the children. "Does anyone know about the Eros colony? Do you remember when the Badcoats came? Do you know where they are?" She watched their expressions as she asked each one. Only one child had blinked when she mentioned the name of the colony and that child nodded when she had mentioned the Badcoats, but they shook their head when she asked about where they could be.

"Do you have a name?" James asked in a soft tone.

"None of them have names," Joey said.

"I do," the same child nodded. "Tobias."

"This child came with those who had their tongues cut out," Zoë stared into the salesman's eyes. "Am I right?"

The man nodded. "All of them came from the mountains."

"You might not be aware of this sir," James shifted back into his natural accent. "But these slaves were once Alliance colonists. There have been waves seeking them out."

"What?" the salesman blinked. "That can't be true." He turned to the slaves who were signaled out. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Tobias said while the three adults nodded.

"River," Zoë spoke into her transmitter. "We found four of them."

"I am sending a response," River's voice carried through the speaker.

"Good," now she knew where one of the sources was. She had hoped Mal and Jayne would find some way to free the others.

* * *

Once Mal had found out there was only one official place selling slaves within the area Belle had given him he sent both Zoë and James out there, on the mule, although he had heard a rumor there were slaves on the mountains. _Serenity_'s mule would not have been proper for traveling up that terrain, leaving Mal with a few options and walking would have been long and tedious. He rented a couple of actual mules for both he and Jayne to ride.

"Are you certain this is the right location?" Jayne asked once they had reached a flat surface.

"I am certain," Mal tilted his head to the side when he heard a familiar lowing. "You hear that?"

"Yeah," Jayne smiled sheepishly. "The chili is starting to catapult on me."

"Not that," Mal tried not to roll his eyes at his hired muscle. He tried to stay silent for a while until he heard the lowing once more. "That."

"I don't hear anything," Jayne shook his head.

"I did," Mal pointed in the direction he had heard. "It is coming that way." He pressed his calf against the side of his mule, giving it the order to move.

"What is that way?" Jayne said as he followed. "Mal, what is it you hear?"

"Cows," Mal answered. "I doubt the folk on the ground brought their cattle up here to graze."

"So ya's saying there are people living up here?"

"That is what I am saying," Mal said. He could hear another low, this time it was louder. "Now, remember what we are."

"We are brothers," Jayne remembered the cover Mal had thought up for him. "You are my little brother."

Mal was thankful Jayne did not make continuous commentary on their ride and where they were going. It was a little too quiet, and it did not set Mal at ease, not until they were able to see the cattle grazing.

"Looks like you were right," Jayne said as he instructed his mule to increase speed.

"Jayne," Mal ordered his mule to catch up. He noticed a few coils of smoke rising in the air and as they neared the cows he could see a few crude dwellings.

"Easy boy," Jayne commanded. "A round the cattle."

"Don't want to spook them," Mal said as he had his mule rode around the cattle. "Looks like we got company," he pointed at the several people riding up to them.

"Whoa," Jayne pulled at the reins.

Mal steadied his own mule and waited for their welcome wagon to arrive. Two of the riders had caught his attention; both were wearing their brown leather coats.

"We do not get visitors," one of the riders said. His dark blond hair hung limply and appeared to be in great need of washing. The rest of the man's face was covered in dirt and the state of his brown coat was despicable. The edges were tattered and there was mud splotches everywhere.

"Sorry sir," Mal tried to hide his disgust. "My brother said this where we can find ourselves some nice slaves."

"Some guy in a tavern had told us so," Jayne said.

"You can't buy em from us," the other brown coat said. His midsection bulged and he had half a sleeve torn off. "We sell them down on the ground."

"Ah Jayne," Mal stared up at the mercenary. "You told us we were going to cut out the middle man this time."

"That is what I promised lil bro," Jayne glared at the men and horse back. "And we aint leaving till we get some slaves."

Great, Mal closed his eyes. That was not what they wanted to hear. "Maybe you should ask them nicely."

"I aint asking," Jayne smacked the side of the head. "Now let me do the talking."

Mal heard a ringing buzz from his transmitter. "That be mama. I'm going to tell her." He brought the transmitter to his ear. "Hi mama."

"Sir?" Zoe's answered him.

"Hey mama, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Zoë's voice still had a tone of uncertainty to it. "We found four colonists. The local authorities have been called in."

"Might wanna mention where we are," he turned to Jayne. "Mama, Jayne hit me."

"Let me talk to him."

"She wants to talk to you," Mal handed the transmitter over to Jayne.

"Are you certain you two are brothers?" One of the women asked. "You both don't look anything alike."

"Different dads," Mal explained. "Mine was the pretty one."

"Mama always liked you best," Jayne pouted before he continued to listen to Zoë some more.

"Where did you get your coat?" The blond Browncoat said.

"I bought it, on sale."

The blond man scowled. "Where did you buy it? Was it from some Alliance shop? Did you buy it from those bastards?"

"No," Mal raised his hands when he saw the weapons removed from their holsters and pointed at him and Jayne.


	21. Polka

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 20: Polka

* * *

Mal had been in similar situations before, usually the other folk did not believe the cover story he gave them, or they may believe it and still didn't like him, either case might be the reason here. The other time he had faced such a standoff was when we went for his usual drink on Unification Day.

"Well," the blond man grunted.

"Who is the big ugly one talking too?" another man asked. He we as not wearing a brown coat, but his appeared to have been hand made like the others. His dark hair was cut short and his face sported a full beard. "You should shoot him first."

"You aint shooting my brother," Mal said while he stared at Jayne, his hired gun was still chatting with Zoë, playing the part of the older brother. "I know he ain't much to look at, and there is not much in his head, but I will not allow you to spill any of his blood."

"You are not in any position to determine what you can and can't do," the blond man said while the others nodded and grunted. The other brown coat bared his teeth, crooked and tan in color. "Tell me where you got your coat, you Alliance fed pansy."

"As I remember that is not the way you talk to your commanding officers, private," Mal had enough. It was not bad enough these once proud soldiers had allowed their brown coats to get in such a state; they had to insult Mal in such a manner.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Alliance dog?"

"I have no love for those purple belly's," Mal narrowed his eyes. "And you pay me great insult by comparing myself to them. I am former sergeant Malcolm Reynolds of the 23rd Overlanders brigade."

"You were one of us?" the blond man lowered his gun.

"I heard of that group," the other Browncoat said. "They were also called the Balls and Bonnets brigade."

"Bayonet," Mal corrected and turned to stare at Jayne when the larger man had burst into laughter.

"Bonnet brigade," Jayne said between chuckles. "That's funny."

"You better stop laughing or I will tell mama."

"You were a former Independent Sergeant," the blond man smiled his teeth were surprisingly cleaner than the other soldier's. "I am Dune. Lieutenant Dune Holloway."

"Lieutenant?" Mal saluted. "I didn't quite know what your rank was. I am a bit sorry about that." He couldn't tell them the truth, about how disappointed he was they had taken into the slave trade, could have been the ones responsible for what happened to Cyn and the other settlers, and how they would allow their coats to become like that.

"You don't have to fret about that Sergeant," Dune said. "Rick and I were both in the Toes First brigade." He nodded towards the other Browncoat.

"I remember them," Mal nodded. He remembered watching them march while he assisted with the training of several new recruits.

"Was he in the war?" Rick pointed at Jayne.

"Hell no," Jayne shook his head.

"Mama knew his attitude would of landed him in a heap of trouble with superior officers," Mal answered.

"Is that why your mama like you better?" Rick asked.

Jayne scowled. "Hey."

"Only we talk about mama in that way," Mal said.

"Sorry if we crossed the line," Dune shrugged. He had long placed his gun back into his holster. The rest of his posse had also put their weapons away. "Why don't we show you around?"

"We would like that," Mal said. They can look around and learn the truth.

* * *

Waiting was never a tiring task for James, causing what Zoë had called a ruckus, that was something he didn't want to be a part of, even if it meant for the greater good. He had lost counts of how many tavern fights he had started while on that island, Tortuga, and while the people milling about, everyone with a strange expression on their face while they kept on asking what was going on, it was still chaotic compared to how everyone was a few minutes earlier.

He knew everyone's focus was on the newly freed slaves. Once word had got out, and there had been confirmation made at the one part of the post office that took care of waves, everyone bustled around to help them. Some people had offered to loan them their washrooms, while others loaned better clothing. One of the local dress shop owners was willing to give away one his cheapest gowns for free. Other people had brought them food.

"How does everything look?" Zoë had turned off her transmitter.

"Like they are getting their lives back," James answered as he continued to remove the thick peel from his orange. It was one of the rewards given to him and Zoë for bringing focus to the former settlers. They received a whole basket of oranges, a bottle of whiskey, two bags of sugar, a quilt, a bag of flour, and three chickens. He had done the noble thing and refused at first, but the people had insisted and Zoë accepted.

"Sounds good," she stared at the clucking chickens. "They are also gifts?"

James nodded. "They are the latest gift." He had no idea what his captain would say about such a reward, although he had a feeling Captain Reynolds wasn't going to like it.

"The captain isn't going to like this."

"I had a feeling he wasn't."

"We'll probably find some place to sell em, until then we can enjoy their eggs."

"It had been a while since I have dined on fresh eggs," James smiled at the idea. In fact it had been a while since he had actual eggs, everything was protein packet this and artificial that. "What news have you received?"

"Jayne said he and Mal might have found where those bad coats have holed themselves up." She selected one of the oranges from the basket. "They came across two men wearing the more famous part of our old uniform.

"It would be foolish for them to notify the Alliance, considering where they are."

"The captain may have done some foolish things in the past," Zoë tossed the orange in the air and caught it. "And sometimes they have nearly gotten himself killed. But he never would do something like that, intentionally."

"From what I have seen by far, that does sound like him."

"That is why I notified them," Zoë sat down next to him. "I am curious, where did you learn to talk like that, like the captain?"

"I have been practicing," James had wondered when she was going to ask. "He did quite a well job mimicking my accent once and I decided to return the favor. I practiced in my cabin, in front of a mirror and River did give me some pointers."

"She is pretty good at that."

"There are a lot of things she does quite well," he removed the last of the peel. "I do not know if that is nature, or because of what they had done to her."

"According to her brother it is natural, but then again he might be boastful about it."

James shrugged. He couldn't think of the right kind of answer and instead removed a section from his orange and bit into it.

* * *

Mal had thought the tour would have been quite short, seeing as how there were not many houses from what he seen, only about a bakers dozen, and that didn't count the few barns woodsheds. He had seen a few gardens, and several pale golden fields.

"We don't just raise cattle here," Dune explained as he led Mal and Jayne around their settlement. "We don't have a lot of slaves to sell or trade, we only did that one time because the crops were weak one year."

"Is that cornberry?" Jayne pointed to one of the rectangular patches of gold.

"We pretty much have four primary sources of income," Dune counted on his fingers. "Cattle, cornberry, chickens, and turnips." He held out his arms. "These are our cornberry fields."

"It has been a bit of while since we had cornberry flour," Mal commented. He had held a few of the stalks of the grain. He remembered the story of how they came to be, some group of botanical geneticists tried to make a hybrid of corn and wheat and they had turned out to be quite successful. The grain turned out to have most of the nutrients found in wheat and had a sweet corn like flavor. The flour was good and many cooks have cut up the stalks and use them in salads, soups, and side dishes and even made a breakfast cereal similar to oatmeal and grits.

"My wife makes the best chowder," Dune nodded. "And Rick can makes some pretty good fritters."

"We are going to get some fritters?" Jayne asked in a hopeful tone.

"Pretty much 'pends on how long you will all be stayin' here," Rick said. "We usually prep food 'round the start of sunset."

"Do you trade or sell your imports?" Mal asked. He did not remove his eyes from the field and wondered if the people harvesting the grains were actual part of Dune's settlers or former Alliance colonists turned slaves.

"Both," Dune answered. "It depends on what folk down there are willing to trade. We get protein from our fowl, cattle and we fish in the lake, but sometimes we crave ham and sausage. We also need the other kind of flours, plus sugar, other veggies and fruits, as well as cotton and wool."

"What made you decide to settle on this bit of real-estate?"

"Farther away from the ass lions the better." Rick said

"Ass lions," Jayne chuckled. "That is a good one."

"It is pretty much what they are," Dune said as they turned away from the cornberry fields. "Even the ones that didn't fight in the war, those that supported them. They are just as bad."

"Hmmm," Mal grunted. He did not like the direction this was going. He had several people who supported unification, and a handful was aboard his ship. "I know they pretty much stay away from this part of the 'verse." That was one of the things the Alliance did that burned him. They fought so hard to have all the planets under their sway, yet they hardly try to provide for any of them, and the farther the planet or moon was then the more remote they tend to be.

"What we looking at now?" Jayne asked as they neared fields lined with leafy greens.

"Our turnips," Rick beamed. "We have the best turnips ever, they are the biggest, fattest, most juiciest turnips in on this rock. At least that is what the folk down there say."

"How big are we saying?" Jayne asked.

"They are bigger than your head," Rick said as he slid off his horse. "We hafta show our guests how big our turnips can get." He pointed to one of the men working the fields. "Hey you, hand me of them turnips."

"Eh, er," the man nodded. He was extremely thin and had his head shaved, and was dressed in rags that were in worse shape than the other's clothing. "Her ooh guh." He handed Rick a large turnip.

"You see," Rick held up the vegetable in triumph. "What do you say?"

"Pretty impressive," Mal nodded. His eyes were not on the turnip, but on the slaves behind Rick. He could see several children digging away at the crop.

"What is wrong with that guy?" Jayne pointed to the slave. "Is he 'tarded or something?"

"Our slaves are brighter than most," Rick chuckled until Dune gave him a look.

"Then why he talk like that?"

"Had his tongue removed," Dune explained.

"You had all their tongues removed?" Mal pointed towards the children.

"Just the adults, the children's spirits have and are still being broken."

"Why weren't the adult's spirits broken when they were children?"

Dune shrugged. "Because when we got them they were not children."

"When did you get them?" Mal felt and urge to go for his gun. "You said you had to sell some of them because times got a bit lean. Did you buy them when you all first settled here?"

"We got them when they tried to take our original land," Dune tapped his chin. "We got a whole planet for our own selves, even got to terra form it when those ass lions came. They thought they were going to take our own Ceres away from us, give it a new name, but we didn't bend."

"You fought them off?" Mal felt his hands clenching. His hunch turned out to be right. These were the same bastards who forced Apollo into slavery.

Dune shook his head and kept his smile. "Nope, we killed some of them though."

"I thought they were alliance soldiers," Mal used every bit of willpower to keep from strike Dune in the jaw.

"They were settlers, working for the Alliance."

"Where are the rest of em?" Jayne asked. "You said you only killed some of them."

"Some of them are over there," Rick pointed at the slaves tending to the turnips.

"I also take it some of them are in the fields," Mal waited for Dune to nod before he decked him right across the jaw.

* * *

Oranges were a delightful treat, and not only were they sweet and flavorful, but healthy and a good way to prevent scurvy while sailing around in the Caribbean, they were more preferred than lemons and limes, which also were supplied. James placed the last section of his orange into his mouth and slowly chewed, reveling in the juice that filled his mouth while he stared his fingers. One of the few problems with oranges was their juice made everything sticky and he wished for a damp rag to wash his hands.

"It has been a while since I got to enjoy an orange," Zoë said as removed another section from her fruit. "Now you glad I made you accept them?"

"I am," he watched as she used her knife to cut the section into bite-sized pieces. "I am a bit curious as to why you are cutting up your orange."

"Bit of story," Zoë spat out another seed. "Short version is the Captain and I seen some of our own soldiers loose their heads cause they bit into apples that had small grenades in them."

"Brutal battle strategy," James commented. He turned to the mountainside. "I wonder how long they are going to stay up there?" He stared at his hands again, wondering if he was going to have to suck the sticky juice off his fingers when he heard the sound of engines overhead.

"I don't think they will be up their too long," Zoë stared up. "Looks like the call has been answered."

James also looked up to see several shuttles land in various places in the town.

* * *

Mal felt the warm and sticky blood on his knuckles as he pulled his arm back. He hadn't struck Dune hard enough to cause the man to fall of his horse, but it was enough to spill blood and give the other yokels enough incentive to aim their guns at him.

"Mal, the hell," Dune grabbed onto his noise and uttered a string of various Chinese swear words.

"These are not market slaves," Mal glared at him. "These were innocent people."

"Innocent?" Dune blinked. "These are the people who took our lives away from us."

"They are not the Alliance."

"Yes they are," Rick said. "They are the ones who we fought. They took what should be ours."

"Don't look like soldiers," Jayne said. "Most of em is too scrawny."

"I have already said they work for the Alliance. They are bad enough."

"They didn't do anything to you or me. They were asked by the Alliance to settle a new planet."

"It was our planet first," Dune removed his own gun from the holster and pointed it at Mal. "Was ours and we were not going to let them take it from us."

"Then why did you leave?" Jayne asked. "Did you guys get scared off?"

"And why did you take them with you?" Mal was not intimidated by the presence of the weapons. "Why the children?"

Dune didn't answer him. He just blinked while Mal could hear the sound of several people running up to them.

"Go ahead," Mal said through clenched teeth. "That wasn't our mama but my first mate, another Browncoat who is also disgusted with you as I am." He heard weapons being cocked. "She is already alerting the Alliance as we speak, or as I speak, seeing as you are no longer talking."

"Mal," Jayne said.

"What?" Mal turned around and nearly felt his jaw drop. Several Alliance soldiers had surrounded them.


	22. Minuet

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 21: Minuet

* * *

Mal stared at the nearest soldier; half wishing he remembered what their rank was from the uniform. He couldn't tell if they were overlanders or spacers, and he certainly couldn't tell which one was sergeant from a private. He never did learn the proper symbols. That may have kept him from getting promoted to lieutenant and higher.

"Put your weapons down," one man commanded and he did have stripe on his chest. "Drop your weapons and reach up."

"Get off our lands," Dune did not drop his gun, unlike the others, even Rick had dropped his weapon. "You have your own galaxy. This one is ours."

"Rochester is a part of the Alliance," Mal told him. "It would have been nice if we had won and each planet got to be ruled their own way."

"Ceres is still ours," Dune pointed at the soldier in charge.

"If she is yours then why did you leave?" Jayne asked. "Something scare you off?"

"Bi zui," Rick pointed at the hired gun with one hand while still keeping the other in the air.

"All of y'all will keep your traps shut," the sergeant commanded. "Which one of you is Malcolm Reynolds?"

"That would be me," Mal waved his hands around, considering that nearly everyone except for Dune had their hands in the air. "I'm captain Reynolds."

The sergeant nodded. "Your friends told us you were up here."

"That has to be the other one," another soldier pointed at Jayne. "He matches the description."

"What description?" Jayne asked.

"It doesn't need to be mentioned," the sergeant pointed at Mal. "You and Mr. Cobb can retrieve your weapons and return to your ship."

"Captain Reynolds?" Rick asked in belief.

"You son of a bitch," Dune glared at him. "You goat murdering ball licker, you sold us out. You joined them."

"No, I didn't," Mal didn't care if a former Browncoat was upset over his actions, selling out and betraying a former soldier is one of the lowest things Mal can think of, but it was no where near as disgusting as what these bad coats had done. "I bought a transport ship, that is what I captain."

"You sold us out," Rick said. "You betrayed us all, for what? Was the pay good?"

"They ain't paying us single bit," Mal pointed to the slaves. They were milling around, embracing each other and appeared to have been praying, nearly all of them were shedding tears. "I did it for them."

"They were paying you in slaves?"

"Boy is he dumb," Jayne had already retrieved his gun and placed it back into his holster.

"It is because of you and your faction," Mal matched Dune's glower. "These were innocent people, volunteers and children, what did the children do you?"

"They are all Alliance," Dune answered. "You are even worse than they are you treacherous slime. You hereby discharged from service. " He raised his gun.

The gunshot did not come from Dunes, nor was it the sergeant or even Jayne's. It came from a different soldier. The shot struck Dune's shoulder, causing the former Browncoat to drop his weapon and to fall off his steed.

"You just don't seem to get it," Mal climbed back onto the mule's saddle. "The war is over, has been for years and if anyone is going to receive a dishonorable discharge it would be you, not only for your actions. You can't take care of your own coat, no self respecting Independent would allow a speck of dust to settle on their brown coat."

* * *

River watched the small hourglass as the fine grains fell through the slender opening and piled up. A part of her wanted to count each grain, another part told her she was just supposed to watch until the sand ran out and another part of her wanted to watch the other team.

"Needles," Kaylee shouted out.

River stared up at the thick pad of paper that was propped up on one end of the table by a stack of books. Her brother was drawing several pointy objects.

"Spears, pencils," Kaylee guessed but the fact Simon was continuing to draw and not pausing met all of Kaylee's guesses were wrong. "Prickles, pins, pointy, sharp-"

"Yes," Simon stood back from the pad of paper. "It was sharp."

"You got the points," River watched the last of the grains fall.

"Here you go," Simon handed River the pen, thanks to the so called gift, River was always drawing and Inara was always guessing.

"I hope it won't be too easy," the last thing she had to draw was a heartburn. It was too easy, all she had to do was draw heart shape and cover it in flames.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Kaylee said. "We haven't heard back from, them."

"Zoë and James have the easier part," Inara said. "It's Mal and Jayne that I am worried about."

"The captain is with Jayne," River said. "There is no need to worry."

"River is a little bit right," Simon said slowly, choosing his words. Saying there was no need to worry about the Captain in front of Kaylee was a bad idea. "If Jayne was alone then there would be a need to worry, and we do have communication."

"I just feel like we should be doing more than playing games," Kaylee took a sip from her canned juice. "Not that I don't like playing games. It is fun and relaxing, I just wish we all can be here to play."

"Would we have four to a team or four teams?" Inara asked.

"Four per team would have worked better," Simon said. "Kaylee, you know when half the crew is out the rest of us play games like these."

"I know," Kaylee sighed. It was her idea to play something else than just cards and River knew it was because she wanted to include Inara in their game playing and cards did not suit Inara's style. She preferred games like Chess, Go, and Carrom. They had discussed word games, but those were just too easy for River. "I guess I am kinda anxious since we got the news from Monty."

"Zoë had said the Alliance had arrived," Inara said. "That was five minutes ago. They will be fine, now let's see if I can guess what River draws."

River selected the category from the bowl. She was always the one to draw while Inara guessed. It was her suggestion, even though she would be honest and she was trying to keep from reading, she still had the advantage and the gift.

She drew a crown and promptly drew a large x over it.

"No crown," Inara guessed. "No queen, no king."

River drew a building, styled it after a skyscraper and on top of it she drew a large gorilla.

"I know this movie," Inara pointed at the picture. "Mighty Joe Young, no that isn't it. Bongo, Conga, Congo, Kong, I know. It's King Kong."

River tapped the crossed out crown and drew tiny blades of grass. She placed a cow in the middle of grass and an arrow pointing at the grass.

"King Kong grass," Inara furrowed her brow as she continued to guess. "No king then, Kong grass, grassy Kong, Kong mulch,, Kong sod, Kong grass," her eyes widened. "I know now. It is congress."

"Yes," River nodded before she handed the pen over to Kaylee.

* * *

There were three things Jayne disliked, animals, prissy fancy boys, and crazy mind-reading girls coming at him with a knife. He was thankful when they returned the mules to the rental place and hoped he would never have to come across another animal soon, unless he was getting paid to be near one. He let anything slide as long as he was getting paid.

"Has been a mite bit too long," Mal said while he paused to stretch and pop a few joints. "Since the last time I rode like that."

"It hasn't been long enough as far as I am concerned," Jayne said. His damn mule had refused to go up the trail at first and the stinking beast wouldn't stop the first time he yelled whoa. It also tried to nip him once.

"I have been out of practice," Mal explained. "My backside feels a bit stiff, and a little sore."

"Mine don't feel bad at all, maybe if you worked out your glutes, then the next time you did ride it wouldn't hurt." Jayne lied about that, by the time they had reached the top of the hills he could no longer feel his backside at all.

"Maybe we shouldn't be talking about this," Mal slowed down as they walked past one of the Alliance shuttles. He stared up at the structure and frowned.

"Good idea," Jayne could sort of feel what Mal was going through. He felt edgy himself just walking around in an Alliance infested environment. He wanted to advert his gaze from the soldiers, less he give them an ugly look, then again there was no telling if the Alliance would find him suspicious for not looking at them.

"They said they are in front of an silo. Except I can see three silo's."

"I thought she said red silly," Jayne pointed at the red silo. "That could be it."

It was the place. Both Zoë and Jimbo were seated on what appeared to be two over turned buckets surrounded by three large wooden crates and a few filled burlap sacks. There was also what appeared to be a rolled up blanket, a bottle of something, and a wicker basket, piled high with oranges.

"What have you spent our good money on?" Mal asked.

"Nothing sir, these were gifts," Both Zoë and Jimbo stood up when they had seen them.

"Gifts?" Mal blinked. "Who gave you two gifts?"

The g-word was all that Jayne had to hear. With a grin he approached the basket of fruit. He paid little attention to the movement inside the crates, not until he heard clucking from one of them.

"What the?" Jayne stared into the slats and sure enough he saw a fat chicken inside, darting it's head and staring at everything with it's beady black eyes. Jayne inspected the other two, both also contained chickens.

"The townspeople," Jimbo held out his arms to indicate the local folk. "Half of it was from them for informing them of the great atrocity, and the other is from the slaves for their gratitude for saving them, since they had no form of income the townspeople provided on their behalf."

"That would explain it," Mal pointed at the sacks. "What is in the bags?"

"Different flours and sugar," Zoë said. "And chicken feed."

"Why would they give us food for chickens?"

"Because we got chickens," Jayne pointed at the crates. "Why we got chickens?"

"They are also gifts," James explained.

"But chickens?" Jayne could not remove his gaze from the crate, and the bird was also staring back at him.

"You know how backwater they are." Zoë stared at him.

"What are we going to do with them?" A thought suddenly traveled across his mind. "We can eat em."

The second in command shook her head "We were looking forward to having eggs."

"Fresh eggs sounds pretty good," Mal nodded. "What is with-"

"Hell no," Jayne shook his head. "We aint going to be traveling around with a bunch of Gorram eating birds."

"My ship and my decision."

Jayne scowled until he stared the oranges again. He was about to help himself to one until he noticed what the bottle had contained. "We got whiskey?"

"Yes we do," James picked up the bottle before Jayne could touch it. "This bottle is to be shared by the entire crew."

"Everything is to be shared," Zoe added. "The commodore was a bit reluctant to accept the gifts until I told him they were for everyone."

"Then that means I can get an orange," Jayne reached for the fruit until Zoë slapped at his wrist.

"Not until we are back aboard _Serenity_," Mal said.

Jayne stared at the oranges, at the whiskey and the chickens, nibbling on the fruit and sipping the booze would be adequate payment for traveling with the hens, at least for now.

* * *

The pad of paper, the timer and the bowl full of what to draw had been put away when the announcement of the captain and the others returning. Kaylee waited patiently in the cargo hold for the Captain to knock at the door. She heard the knocks, but they have seemed to come from a lower direction than usual.

"I shouldn't admit I was worried," Kaylee said as she opened air lock. Her smile faded a bit when she saw Jayne with two large crates under his arms. James held another crate and a rolled up cloth. Her captain was carrying three large bags and Zoe held a basket of oranges and of what appeared to be hard liquor.

"We got chickens," Jayne explained as he and the others entered.

"Did you stop for supplies?" Kaylee asked.

"We got a bit rewarded for rescuing Cyn's folk," her captain was the last to enter. "Jayne after you set them birds down get the straw and wire fencing.

"We have live chickens?"

"Yeah," Jayne grunted. "Don't get too attached to them, they's going be food."

"They will be a food source," James offered her a sympathetic smile. "We will harvest their eggs."

"Live chickens, fresh eggs, and oranges," Kaylee counted off the awards. "What could even be better?"

"A bottle of whiskey," Jayne smiled. "Mal said we going to have some after dinner tonight."

"We can have actual cake for dessert," Zoe added. "We have real flour and real sugar."

"We also have this," James unrolled the cloth, revealing several different colored patches.

"It is so pretty," Kaylee examined the each of the different squares, there was a different picture in each one, some had pictures of trees, some had mama cats with their kittens, a puppy catching a Frisbee, a sailboat on water, children reading a book, a bunny with a ribbon, a farmhouse, there were just so many of them.

"The captain thinks it would look nice on the sofa in the common room."

"It would," Kaylee accepted it from his hand. "I will go put it on right now."

"Kaylee," Mal raised a finger.

"I'll get to engine room after. It's not like we are in the air right now, not with the lock open and Jayne outside.

"Good, commodore, I am giving you the task of setting up their coop."

"Before I go, I need to let you know," Kaylee relayed the message they had received earlier. "It's from Monty. He thinks he may have found Eros." She re-rolled the quilt before she ran towards the common room.


	23. Bluegrass

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 22: Bluegrass

* * *

Mal bit down on his lower lip as he followed River to the bridge. The small residence set up for the chickens had been finished thanks to the ex-commodore, and both Kaylee and Simon had revealed the few waves they had received from Monty as well as the trio.

"It isn't over," River took her seat in the pilot's chair. "Even if we found her it still wouldn't be over."

"Nope," Mal sat down next to her. "We have to see who is in charge of this operation." He wanted to stare into the face of the bastard who decided to ruin several people's lives.

"Ceres was the roman goddess of the earth, of the harvest, of things that grow, sister to Jupiter. Her daughter was taken to the underworld to be the queen."

"I know that," he had forgotten how many stories about the pagan gods from Earth that Was he had heard from the several ranch hands. "They had different names. Ceres was called Demeter."

"That was the Greek name," River reminded him. "Ceres was roman, the name of an asteroid between the planets of Mars and Jupiter in the old system, where we received cereal."

"I'm kind of surprised we didn't use that name before." It would have made sense, to have a planet to be named after an Earth goddess, considering they had turned all the new planets they had colonized into new and different Earths.

"New wave is coming in," River pointed to the screen.

"You concentrate on what is ahead. I'll take the message."

The burly image of Monty appeared on the screen. "Got some news from that terrible trio and their crew." Monty would have done quotation marks at the mention of crew since he thought those three would never have a successful shipping corporation, or smuggling operation, such as he and Mal had, but not this time.

"Good or bad?"

"Depends," Monty shrugged. "The mystery planet is not far from Rochester, might be half a day's travel at most. _Serenity_ is closer to it than _Impression_. The trio's ship is even closer, although their ship is not quite as fast as ours."

"What about the others?"

"Haven't heard from Katy in several hours. Carlburt is within the vicinity of Roddenberry, so it might be a few hours before he catches up, and Daisy is an hour behind us, and The Alliance hasn't even spoken with me yet."

"Thank you," Mal mulled over the news. Both Daisy and Carlburt were both Independent fighters. Daisy was a former Spacer commander and smuggler like Mal and Monty. Carlburt was a former corporal, received several burns in Serenity Valley and ran a legit transport service. "I'll try and see if I can get contact with Katy and the Alliance."

"Just don't tell em each other is helping."

"You know I wasn't born yesterday," Mal smiled before he turned the message off. "Got the coordinates memorized darlin'?" It was a stupid question to ask, but it was captain duties nonetheless.

"Steady as she goes," River smiled. "Smooth sailing all the way."

"Well when we do reach rough waters I'll give you a hand"

* * *

Simon knew he wasn't the only one who had seen that look in the Captain's eyes. It wasn't just anger, as he had so been accustomed to that look over the past few years. When he first joined the crew he had though it was Malcolm's standard look, but he learned over time there was actual anger, usual non-plussed, brooding, stoic, merely pissed off, and frustration. The look he had seen in Malcolm's eyes was not just usual anger, but determination and whenever Simon recognized that look he knew it meant one thing, there was going to be a fight and he had to have his medical bay ready.

"Doctor Tam?" James Norrington greeted him. "I have a small injury."

"What kind of injury?" He looked up from organizing his medical supplies. He still had to get the tools sterilized.

"I believe one of the chicken's does not care for me." James stared down at the bleeding would on his hand. "The other two simply ignore me."

"Let me see that," Simon gingerly took James's wounded hand into his own. The bleeding wound was a jagged puncture surrounded by a developing bruise. "I have only treated one of these types of injuries before." He directed his patient to a stool in the corner of the room.

"Really?" James raised his eyebrows. "This ship has traveled with fowl before?"

"The only animal we had to ship were cattle and the everyone knew well enough to stay out of their way." He removed the cap to the brush on antibiotics.

"I have already cleaned it."

"I know," Simon brushed on the medicine. "Jayne was the one I have to remind, and he was the one I had to treat. It was aboard _the Haven_ between the ports of Tortuga and Port Royal. He went to get some eggs himself and he received a few bites. I was able to apply medicine, but I didn't have any ice for the wound." He placed an adhesive bandage over the wound. "We are going to have to go to the kitchen for the ice."

"Galley," James corrected.

Simon chuckled. "Of course. I can't forget where you come from and how this change has hurt you."

"There isn't any pain," James said. "There was at first, but there isn't, not any more and I have to thank everyone here, except for Mr. Cobb."

"River has gone out of her way to help you in your adjustment."

James smiled. "She is a wonderful woman and a good friend."

"A very good friend to those who take their time to understand her."

"I know you are quite protective of her."

"You are the same," Simon was curious about this conversation and where it was possibly headed and why he was steering it in that direction. "I also know you would be honest with her about your feelings." Now he had stepped over the line and why would he want James to acknowledge River's crush, why would he want anyone? Maybe it was because he remembered Inara's words. He was always going to think of River as his baby sister and no one would be good enough for her, but he at least could find a prince, as James may not be an actual prince he was close enough.

"I never lie to her," James said. "And I never will."

"I know. We better get that ice."

* * *

Mal felt prickles form on his skin as he stepped out onto the rocky hard surface of Eros/Ceres, and it wasn't because the planet was cold. It was comfortable, perfect weather. It felt like the start of autumn back on Shadow, when the humidity became weak and the temperature rose to the mid 80's. He knew it was a bit due to fear and that fear was generalized in the uncertainty category.

"There doesn't seem to be anything out here," Zoë gently kicked a stone with the tip of her toe.

"No it doesn't," Mal stared around. He could see hills, the edge of a forest, shrubbery, rocks and a lot of dirt.

"Why the hell did we land here?" Jayne asked. "There aint nothing but nothing."

"They are here," River said. She was the one who said they had to land where they were.

"Are you certain?" Mal asked. Once they broke through the atmosphere and skimmed several feet above the ground he saw what as the remains of a settlement that hadn't been entirely burned down to gravel. There were several charred houses, and a few that were barely damaged at all. The girl had insisted they keep on going. There was nothing left.

River stared around at each and every direction. "They are here."

"Nobody's here," Jayne scowled. "I say we go back to the ashes and start sniffing around."

"They are here," River kept turning her head. "Can't see them, can't hear them, but they are here."

"Well where are they?" Jayne crossed his arms.

"The volume isn't high enough."

"Why the hell did you bring her out?" Jayne pointed at her. "She don't make any sense, she can't navigate. She's useless out here."

"And you have proven to be exceptionally useful," James rolled his eyes.

"Watch it," Jayne pointed at it. "Just because you got your sword as well as your guns don't mean I can't get close enough to hurt you."

"Quiet," Mal raised a hand. "I'm getting an odd feeling, haven't felt since the war." Like River he was also staring around. He heard a distant thud and turned sharply in time to see a cloud of dust form around a large rock. "The girl is right." His voice dropped to a whisper. "We are not alone."

"Do you think we are about to be ambushed?" Zoë whispered as the five of them closed in on each other.

"I am pretty sure we are surrounded," he tried to see who was lurking around in the shrubs.

"They are here," River said, also keeping her voice low. "They are beneath us and all around, hiding, waiting, and watching."

"Somebody get her to shut up," Jayne glared toward her direction. "If y'all is antsy then why aren't you talking to the others?"

"I don't really want them out here," Mal explained. The others have fired a weapon before, but they were the last ones he would want involved in a battle. The doctor was more equipped for treating bullet wounds and not causing them, Kaylee still had a few qualms about getting involved in fights with guns and Inara might be skilled with a blade and a bow and arrow, but she was not skilled when it comes to guns.

"Ya want em for back up?"

Mal fought back an urge to snap at him, but kept his tongue still.

"Captain," James tapped the toe of his shoe against a flat rock. "This sounds hollow."

Now the pieces were fitting in together. "They are still on this planet. James I want you and the girl to lift that rock on three. Zoë, you and Jayne point your guns." He didn't need to have to tell them where.

"I am ready," Jayne smiled.

"Three," Mal said without shouting.

The rock was lifted, but Mal didn't see. He had turned at the quick rustling sound from behind him and fired. He heard two more shots, one coming from Zoë's direction and one from Jayne's.

A startled yelp came from the shrubs and a young man jumped back, took one look at tried to hide again.

"I don't think so," Mal pointed his weapon at him. "Drop your weapon and step out to where I can see you."

"There is only five of you," the youth did not drop his gun. "There is a hundred of us."

"I don't see a hundred," Jayne said. "I only see you."

"That is because we are hidden," the youth said

"Really?" Mal scuffed out an arrow shaped mark with his heel. "That isn't just talking now?"

"Sir," Zoë's tried to get his attention.

"Because I have seen that tactic done before," Mal continued, ignoring his second in command.

"Captain, I think-" James started but was ignored.

"Heck. I have even tried that before and I can say that I had my ass nearly handed to me."

"We aint alone now." Jayne chimed it.

"Cause if you are lying, then you are going to be in a world of hurt."

"I am not lying," the youth smiled. Two more men is age stepped out from the sides of the shrubs and three more, older and wearing the uniform of a brown coat appeared behind the youth.

"Well you do have friends," Mal heard the shuffling behind him and turned around to see the others with their hands in the air. Several more folk, both in the official uniform and with out it were aiming their guns at his crew. They're even a few in the pit next to the flat rock, also aiming their guns at him.

"As you can see I am not lying."

"Clearly not," Mal dropped his own gun and raised his hands.

* * *

Mal did not stare at his captors as they had used their cuffs on him, nor did he look anyone in they eye as he was led down the carved steps into their dwelling. He did try to guess where the rest of the Driscoll family was located. He had seen a few folk who were not armed, although he was certain they were family members of the bad coats, settlers similar to the ranchers and turnip farmers on the hillside.

"Why don't you pull rank?" Jayne asked as they continued to march. "Tell them you were their sergeant once?"

"Jayne," Zoë was right behind the hired gun.

"I'm just saying is that maybe we won't be cuffed, might even be treated with some right dignity as well."

"Jayne be quiet."

"Let him rant," Mal had decided to forgo the usual hushing of his mercenary. "He might get it out of his system."

"Do you really want to hear what he has to say?" Zoë asked.

"Not particularly no," Mal shook his head.

"Good," Jayne continued. "I'm saying if you just tell them who you are then we would be treated better, now I'm not saying they would be carried around on those coaches where the people carry us and they serve us tea and dumplings, though that be shiny if they did, we wouldn't have to be handcuffed."

Mal did ignore most of what Jayne had to say. He glanced back of his shoulders at the others. James did shrug and roll his eyes at what Jayne had to say and River kept looking at the ground. Truth be told if the five of them did decided to fight they may have take out several of these bad coats. River alone could have defeated at least ten or twenty.

"Were you a sergeant?" the youth Mal had spoke too earlier had turned around and asked.

"Once," Mal nodded towards Zoë with his head. "She also fought."

"What about the others?"

"You already know the girl is too young and the fellow with the sword prefers the sea."

"What about the big guy who won't shut up?" The kid also rolled his eyes as Jayne continued to bitch.

"He didn't like the money that was involved."

"We know you are the same as us," the kid brushed his fingers against the sleeve of Mal's coat. "We all know, but we have to do this. It's the major's orders."

"Was he a Spacer or a Groundling?"

"He said he fought on the planets."

"Most likely a groundling," Mal tried to remember any of the majors he served under that may have survived. "He has everyone imprisoned?"

"Everyone," the young man said before he stopped. "We have to wait here."

"Blood," River said.

"Where?" One of the Bad coats asked and stared at the ground. "Are you bleeding, sweetie?"

"Not on me," River shook her head. "Here, it was spilled here. They took them here, and cut them out, removed a piece. They beat with the lash. They shed it all, blood, sweat and tears." Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes ands she shook.

"What is wrong with her?" The youth asked.

"The impact of what had happened had finally hit her," Mal quickly thought of the cover.

"He is coming," someone near the opposite entrance, shouted. "Major Baskin is here."

"Major Baskin?" The name was quite fuzzy in Mal's head. He didn't remember any Major Baskin. His eyes widened when he did see who stepped out from the long hallway. "You."


	24. Glissando

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 23: Glissando

* * *

Malcolm stared in surprise at the young man standing in front of him. He had remembered the last time he had seen the soldier. It was a few months before he and his platoon were to be deployed to Hera. What little he knew of the man standing before him was that he wasn't a major before the final months of the war, nor was he a captain or even a lieutenant.

"You recognize me," the young major nodded his head. He was different from Dune and the others on Rochester. He kept his brown leather coat as clean as Mal's. It also had a natural sheen to it, as if he kept it oiled. He was also cleaner. His dark hair was brushed back, teeth were pearly white, and even his fingernails were short and devoid of any grime.

"I recognized you as one of Sergeant Harvell's men," Mal said. "You used to be by his side all the time."

"Now I remember you," the major smiled. "Sergeant Reynolds. You and Harvell had this bet going on which platoon was going to cause more purple bellies to surrender."

"He had that shiny cigarette case," Mal remembered the way the other sergeant used to carry his cigarettes. "It was blue metal, with gold edges and had a velvet lining, and the inside was divided. One section held the papers, another the tobacco, and the third had the finished and rolled up cigarettes."

"He wanted your guitar. I forgot what you had named it. I knew it started with a B."

"Bruce," Mal couldn't believe he had forgotten the name up until now. "His name was Bruce."

The major's face fell. "Sadly we never did find out who won, and now there is more important matters."

"Like why you are hiding underground and how you became major."

The major waved his finger. "We are not hiding from nobody."

"Sitting in under the dirt ain't hiding?" Jayne asked.

"This is preparing," the major explained. "As for my rapid promotion speed," he paused to sigh. "It had started not long after we touched Hera's soil. Sergeant Harvell was killed in an almost instant. He told me to lead the platoon. During the last battles I was promoted to lieutenant, and after the war, while the higher ups were sitting on their comfortable behinds we were left to rot."

"We made it out of there," Mal turned to his crew. Jayne had stopped his bitching, but still looked pissed. Zoë and James were both silent and River had eased up on her sobbing.

"We made it out with nothing," the Major clenched his hands. "Everyone is still under their thumb and what form of help have they provided for everyone on the borders? I have heard and seen nothing but sweet promises. They dangle a steak in front of a starving dog and take it back when the beast tries to take a bite." He pointed at Mal. "You live out there. You have seen far more of it than we have."

"They have tried to come out to some of these border planets," Mal thought of Verbena and Lilac. "They build factories that do provide jobs and trust those on the outer rim to watch over their payroll." He inhaled deeply. "But you are right. The outer planets are lacking at those in the center and the core has. They tried to colonize one planet and tested a drug that caused everyone to just lie down and allow themselves to die. They created the Reavers and lied about it. They also tortured innocent people, cut into them, tried to turn them into weapons, their own personal fighting slaves." He stared into the eyes of the Major to see his reaction.

The other man did not flinch. "And they expect us to live by their rules. This is why we had to seek a new place. This is why we found Ceres, and they tried to take it from us."

"We all have to find a way to live, without directly living under them," Mal felt his handcuff's being removed from his wrists.

* * *

Inara leaned back in the co pilot's seat, her eyes were on the screen and her mind was on Malcolm and the others. She wanted to go with them, but it was his order that she stayed behind. He said that someone had to keep an eye on Kaylee and keep her out of trouble. The real question was who was going to keep Mal out of trouble.

"Any messages?" Simon spoke from behind.

"No," Inara spun the chair around. "I received no waves and the others have turned their transmitters off."

"They don't want anyone to think they might be spies," Simon held a steaming cup in his hands. "This is for you. I know you prefer tea."

"I could use a good cup of coffee," Inara smiled and held out her hands to accept.

"It is blue mountain coffee," Simon explained. "They grew it on Osiris and a few other border planets."

"This is the most expensive kind," she inhaled the rich aroma and stared up at him. "Where and how were you able to afford this?"

"It was when we were on Paquin. I had a little extra money left over after restocking my inventory. Kaylee suggested I do something to treat myself and I bought a tin of this coffee." He smiled. " I have been waiting for the opportune time to serve it." He shrugged. "You looked like you could use a cup."

"We should have more of this," Inara blew at the steam. "After we freed everyone."

"Jayne would want more of that whiskey," Simon grinned. "I guess we can have both."

"Why not?" Inara grinned and took a sip. The brew was rich and flavorful. "It has been years since I had a cup of this."

"It has been years for me," Simon sat down in the co pilot's seat. "It wasn't the first kind of coffee I had ever tried. I was eleven and asked to try some. My mother asked one of the servants to pour about ten drops into a cup and then fill the rest with milk and sugar. I was fifteen when I tried some of the Blue Mountain. River kept begging me to give her a sip. She also begged our parents." He smiled briefly.

"You miss them, even though they never believed you about River, even though they disowned the two of you after you broke them out."

"We will always miss them. There had been a few times after Miranda when River begged to go see them. She wanted to see her room. She had a pretty bedroom, her walls were painted orchid and as a child her bed was shaped like a castle. On her eleventh birthday she received a four-post brass bed with white curtains. She said it was like a bed of a princess."

"Have you tried to contact your parents since Miranda?"

He shook his head. "I had the message prepared, but I never sent it out."

"Why haven't you had it sent?" Inara asked. "Are you afraid they still have disowned you?"

"I doubt they will even care. All they ever did seem to care about was how they appeared to society."

"Don't say that. They are your parents, they care and love you. They would want to know their son is married and their daughter has-" she bit back. She shouldn't mention River had found her prince. "Their daughter had a horrible operation done to her."

"I will write another one, and maybe River would want to write one herself, but I doubt I will send it."

"Then I will send it." She took another sip from her cup. Her eyes were on the windshield and the empty sky, or it was empty. Her eyes widened when a white ship came into view.

"What is that?" Simon pointed at the ship as it slowly landed.

"I think I may have seen that ship before."

* * *

Mal finished massaging his wrists. He was no longer handcuffed, but he was still unarmed and they were pretty much out numbered. He had to count on the Trio, Monty and the others to arrive. Monty's crew wasn't much bigger than his but Katy and the Trio had several fighters. He just had to buy his time.

"I am sorry about having you and your crew handcuffed," The Major apologized. "It is for precaution sakes."

"Perfectly understandable," Mal did not seem to be pissed. Several of their guards had left the area, including the kid Mal had spoke to earlier.

"Ya know we are on the same side," Jayne grinned. "Can we have our weapons back?"

"I'm sorry sir." The Major turned to him. "But we are not on that level, not quite yet."

"Your need for your gun is not going to earn their trust," James said.

"I want my Vera," Jayne folded his arms. "And I know you want your sword back."

"I have to apologize for him," Mal pointed at his hired gun with this thumb. "He loves guns, loves his weapons. He has a name for all of them, keeps them displayed next to his bed."

"You would want to have them sleep next to you if they was yours," Jayne added.

"We got a few like him," the major chuckled.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jayne asked. "Are they going to give us a tour, give us food? Food would be right nice 'bout now."

"Is he hungry?" One of the Bad coats asked.

"He is always hungry," Zoë rolled her eyes.

"We have some great cooks, we can fix ya something nice and tasty and have one of the slaves bring it t' y'all."

"No," Mal dismissed the favor with a wave of his hand. He was not going to have them force one of Cyn's people to serve his crew.

"Are you certain?"

"We have made ourselves perfectly clear on the matter," James told him.

"But-" Jayne's protest was cut short by Zoë giving him a small jab with her elbow. "I just want a little water, don't need a slave to bring it."

The major pointed at another bad coat. "Bring them water."

"Everyone else good?" Mal asked, his eyes surveyed the rest of his crew. "What about you darlin'?" He noticed River was smiling.

"They are here," River said.

"Who are here?"

She turned to James. "Bloody pirates."

"What?" Mal asked.

"Sir," the kid from earlier shouted out from one of the tunnel like hallways. "Major, we have more guests."

"More?" The Major raised his eyebrows.

"This woman," the kid and several other Bad coats lead in Katy Chalmers and about six members of her crew.

"Oh," Mal blinked. "Those pirates."

The major pointed at Katy. "You know her?"

"Former soldier for the Independents, much like you and me," Mal stated. "We are pretty spread out."

"There are reports there is another small party lead by a man with a scraggily beard," the youth reported.

"Sounds like Monty," Katy smiled.

"Another Browncoat?" The youth asked.

"It does seem that everyone is gathering here," The major removed the gun from his holster and aimed it at Mal. "Could you care to explain how, sergeant?"

"We are only going by rumors," Mal did not bother to hold up his hands. "We received information from Colonel Orbin's wife."

"I have heard a story about how a few brigades have thought of an idea," Katy said. "If we fail in our goal, if the Alliance wins. There was a story about how a few had sought out a planet for us, and sent some technology to terraform this planet. We would have our own home. A place that would free from Alliance rule, for all of us."

"You can guess how it is," Mal knew he had to walk around on eggshells. "We send waves to each other. I spoke with a guy who owns his own shop on a skyplex, ever since folk had heard about Miranda there had been talks about Rebellion."

"The troops are reuniting," the Major lowered his gun. "We are recruiting several others. We may not be able to fight for all who are on the rim, but Ceres will be ours." He pointed to the youth. "Remove their cuffs and do not cuff Monty or any of his crew members."

"Thank you," Katy said and once her wrists were free from her binds. She took her place beside Mal.

"I need to let the others who once fought also know," the Major turned to a group of men and women.

"Not everyone here and fought?" James asked.

"Not everyone here had enlisted, some of these folk are our friends and family." The major signaled a few Badcoats to him.

"How crazy is this guy?" Katy whispered into Mal's ear.

"He certainly isn't playing with a full deck, he is a bit more calm, composed and clean than the ones on Rochester."

"I got several fighters on their way and slinking along the edges, once the Trio and their fighters have arrived we will attack."

"How will you signal them?"

"I have my ways," she winked. "The same as I know when they have arrived."

Mal nodded. "Let me know when they have." He approached the Major. He might as well try to buy some time with some small talk. "I can see you have made a nice living down here, although I am curious as to why down here and not on the soil?"

"We have tried to live on the surface before," the major turned away from his men.

"What happened?" Jayne asked. "Were there wolves out there? I can understand terrifying space wolves."

"There weren't any wolves," the major shook his head. "There was something far worse."

"Was it the weather?" Zoe asked. "I be heading down beneath the soil if there were constant twisters, sandstorms and squalls."

"Reavers," River guessed.

The major shook his head. "The actual Alliance themselves came ad tried to take our planet for them. They sent their colonists to take over, even tried to change her name to Eros."

"The Greek god of love," River said. "He fired arrows into the hearts of people. The gold tipped arrows with dove's feathers were the arrows of love. The lead tipped arrows with hawk's feathers were the arrows of hate. His Roman name was Cupid."

"How cute," the Major smiled at the girl. "She is like a walking encyclopedia."

"She is a highly educated woman," James took a protective stance in front of River.

"How about we get back to them purple bellies?" Mal suggested. "They sent some of their troops to come in and hunt you down?"

The major shook his head. "They just sent in some of their colonists. They settled on land far from ours and started to build."

"You did scare them off right?" Katy asked.

"We came in with guns blazing, killed everyone who fought back and imprisoned everyone else."

"They weren't soldiers though," Mal said, only turning his head when he noticed Monty and about three members of his own crew being brought in. "They were civilians."

"They were Alliance civilians. They were not us, not our kind. They were the ones who tried to force us under their thumb. They tried to take everything from us."

"Most of them didn't even fight in the war."

"It doesn't matter. There are only two kinds of people in this 'verse. There are our enemies, those of the Alliance and then there are us."

Katy tapped her foot. "What did you do with the survivors?"

"They are the ones who serve us now."

"You turned them into slaves?" Mal glared. He knew Katy's tapping meant the Trio had arrived, or that she had signaled to everyone to start fighting.

"They wanted us to be their slaves."

"You would do that to everyone?" Katy asked. "All these folk are good people, and the ones you killed or enslaved are the same as those who I rob from, and sell stolen goods too."

"They are my clients," Monty added. "Pay me good to illegally ship for em."

"Same here," Mal stared into the major's hazel eyes. "So you lived underground since then?"

"No," the Major shook his head.

"Of course you didn't," Katy stomped her foot again. "You tried to live comfortably until a few escaped. You panicked and fled the scene, only to return when you felt the Alliance won't go poking their noses around."

"Where did she learn all of this?"

"She's a pirate," Mal answered. "They have their ways." He paused when heard the sound of not too distant gunfire. "And I have my ways." He eyed the major's holster. "One of them is this." He lunged for the leader of the Badcoats and tackled him to the ground.


	25. Ballad

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Chapter 24: Ballad

Mal felt his blood rush as the major struggled beneath him. He did not focus on sounds of various scuffles behind him. He gritted his teeth as he removed the gun from the leather holster and braced himself for the Major to retaliate.

The Major did retaliate with a jab of his knee, right to Mal's left kidney.

"You have lost your mind," The Major said as Mal rolled off him.

"I could say the same for you." Mal grabbed the collar of the leader of the Badcoat's. "You have lost it for some time."

"I thought you were regrouping. We were fighting for freedom."

"We are regrouping," Mal glared into the other man's eyes. "But we are fighting for the freedom you have taken away."

The other man blinked and struck Mal in the chest with his fist. Once Mal's grip had loosened he slipped away.

"Don't," Mal said between gasps. The major's punch had knocked the wind out form him. "Run away." He knew it was foolish to just order the man to not run, and he still had to catch his breath before he could chase after him.

The ground was littered with bodies of unconscious and still breathing Badcoats, and members from both Monty's and Katy's crews. Both former Browncoats were beating the tar out of two more of the enemy. Zoë lowered her foot and leg as another collapsed and Mal had the opportunity to watch as Jayne had two youths by their collars and used his strength to knock their skulls into each other.

"Where are River and the Commodore?"

"They said they were going to find Vera," Jayne rubbed away some blood from his temple.

"Where is the Major?" Zoë asked.

"He went that way," Mal pointed towards the direction he had seen the major run towards. "I'll get him."

"Need any help?" Monty asked. The left side of his cheek was already starting to puff up and blood was trickling out of both nostrils.

"You stay here and watch over our crew members," Mal instructed. "Zoë I want you, Jayne and Katy to find Cyn's mother and sister and the other folk." He didn't need to say the major was his.

* * *

Everything had turned chaotic, and considering her unwanted gift, River could not handle chaos. There were new thoughts and voices swarming around from every direction. She could not focus on just the one. She just managed to control herself after she had come across the pain those who were enslaved had suffered when several new voices rushed in, and it wasn't just the pirates. She heard fighting and screaming and when her captain had tackled the major she had lost herself.

River had no idea what was happening, did not completely realize she had been turned into a weapon again until she had heard one voice, his voice, break through the barrier of insanity and reach the real her.

"River," James called to her.

She had lowered her arm, after flipping another Badcoat onto their back and turned to him. He had also engaged in a battle with another man, and succeeded with his fists.

"We need to find our weapons."

"That way," she pointed towards the direction. It was the hallway they passed through.

"Let's leave shall we?" He grabbed her by the wrist and together they left the chaos.

It was not much better outside. There was still noise and several people running around. She felt energy inside her, wanting to escape. It was the weapon and it wasn't finished fighting for that day.

"You wouldn't know exactly where they are?" James wrapped an arm around her shoulders. His focus was on everyone else around them.

"They took them there," she pointed towards the direction of another opening. "I didn't hear, I saw. I watched them while everyone else was facing front."

"I should be ashamed that I wasn't as observant as you."

"Don't be," her voice dropped to a whisper as they entered the new tunnel.

"Now is the tricky part," James's sea green eyes kept darting about.

There were a few people in the hall, and surprisingly not one took any real notice of them. They were quiet; save for a few grunts and swear words, but their mouth voices was not what River wanted to hear. She focused on their inner voices. She keyed in whenever someone said anything about new people or weapons, and when she heard someone mention sword she knew she found the right room.

"This one," her fingers grasped onto the wooden support beams and stared inside. She saw one man stand in front of several guns that were strewn across the floor, but the man was not paying attention to the guns. He was staring at a sword in his hands, James's sword.

"How many?" James asked.

"Just the one." She could only hear one mind voice and with the chaos she knew why.

"I can think of a way to distract him."

"No need for distractions," River said. "Leave it to me." The weapon was ready to be unleashed. She ran towards the strange man, and just as he looked up at her she lunged, one foot stretched out and kicked the sword from his grasp. Once her feet had touched the ground she spun around and kicked at him again, this time striking his flesh before she used her fist against his head with enough force to knock him out.

"I still cannot believe you were able to do that," James retrieved his sword from the ground. "That wasn't what I had in mind."

She shrugged. "Sorry."

* * *

Zoë folded her arms as she stared at their hired gun, or she would have if they weren't sore to the touch from bruises that she had recently gathered. The three of them had taken more guns from their captors had used and even fired them at their enemies as they tried to make their way through the underground maze in search of the slaves.

It was Katy's idea to nab one of them, and force them to reveal the location. She had selected one that was young, and not too built and a complete coward who begged for his life to be spared. An original Browncoat he was clearly not, and not just because of his age.

"You haven't told us anything we wanted to hear," Jayne's grip on the kid's shoulder increased. "Now we might spare your life, but I'm not above pain."

"Jayne," Zoë snapped at him. "Try not to break him."

"I won't," Jayne picked their captive up and instantly the boy went as limp as noodles. "All ya gotta do is point to the right way, can you do that?"

"They are that way," the youth whimpered. "Please have mercy. My uncle fought in the war, I was just a kid."

"He still is just a kid," Katy shook her head. "Poor guy hadn't cut a tooth on proper combat skills, look how he held up in this little scuffle. He'd be curling up into a fetal position and wetting his panties if this were a real battle."

"No panties," the boy choked. "No more panties, just once."

"That aint what we wanted to hear," Jayne's bottom lip curled down in disgust.

"I agree," Zoë tired to push that mental picture out of her mind. "That was more information than we needed to know. Just show us were you keep the slaves and we will let you go."

"I am," he kept a bent finger raised. "That way."

They followed the direction the kid gave, turning whenever they boy said to turn. Zoë and Katy used the stolen weapons to attack any enemy that may come by but as the minutes wore on there were less Badcoats and more and more members of the Trio's Katy's crews walking around.

"This room," the kid pointed at a sealed entrance. "They are in there."

"You better be telling the truth," Jayne grabbed a shock of hair and pulled.

"I promise," the boy cried out in pain.

"You better," Jayne kicked open the entrance.

Zoë was hit hard by the stench that came from the room. She smelled sweat, body odor, urine, excrement and vomit. It was barely lit inside the room, and the floor was covered in dirt, and possibly what caused most of the stench. She would have thrown up if there were dead and decaying bodies inside as well.

"Hello?" Katy had pinched her nostrils together, causing her to sound like she had a head cold.

"Good thing I swiped this," Zoë held up the lantern and stepped inside.

The people inside were dressed worse than the little moon they were on a few days ago. They were barefoot, forced to walk around in their own waste. The men only wore loose loincloths and despite the bad light Zoë could see the scars from the different lashes that were left on them. The women wore loincloths and had material wrapped around their chests. Their heads were shorn; the longest length was only a few inches.

"Something is missing," Katy said.

"Yeah," Jayne picked up the boy and set him down hard against a wall. "No toilets, no clothes and no hair."

"And no children," Zoë hadn't seen anyone younger than seventeen or sixteen in the room. "If they were not allowed to have any more children the youngest ones should be around eight years old."

"You heard her," Jayne said. "Where are the children?"

"What children?" The youth asked.

Jayne struck him, apparently too hard for the boy toppled over and landed on the muck.

"Now what?" Katy asked.

"The children?" A thin and weak voice came from one of the youngest in the room. "They keep them there." She pointed a bony finger to the back wall.

"Thank you," Zoë didn't have to ask why she still had her tongue. The young woman was probably ten or eleven when the Badcoats came.

Katy tore off the cloth, revealing another room that had the same amount of light as the one they were in. The room was filled with children. The oldest ones were fifteen or fourteen in years and one held an infant in their arms. There were a few toddlers in the room, and several others under the age of eight.

"Don't be afraid," Zoë said softly as she entered the room. "We have come to save you. You are going to be free, and receive warm baths, and food, medicine, nice and clean clothes and books and toys, and candy."

Some of the older children smiled, a few of the girls even broke down and cried. Zoë ignored them all and looked for a particular girl, one who should be about eleven or twelve years in age.

Zoë found her curled up against one of the walls, so thin she was almost a skeleton and there was a lash scar near her right eye. The peach fuzz on her head was as dark as Cyn's, she had the same oval shaped face, and same nose and mouth. The only difference was her eyes and the shape of her chin.

"Are you Sally Driscoll?"

The girl nodded. "I am Sally."

"We are going to take you to see Apollo and Cynthia."

"Apollo and Cynthia?" The girl repeated the names before she broke down and wept.

"Shh," Zoë comforted her. "It is all over now."

* * *

Mal had tried to avoid the scuffles that took place between himself and the Major, only pausing to strike his fist against the face of those how had tried to get into his way. A part of him knew he should have tried to fight along with the others, or gone to search for their missing weapons, or joined Zoë in the search of the slaves, but the louder part told him to continue in his search for the Major, he needed to fight this guy. He needed to punish the bastard for what he had done.

He found the Major at the end of a hallway. Loading up a hypodermic dart gun with needles filled with a milky white liquid. There were only two guesses at what the Major could be planning and Mal was not going to have any of it.

"No you are not," Mal said loudly enough to grab the Major's attention. "You are not going to take the easy way out."

"Everything is dead," the major smiled weakly. "Our freedom is gone, or planet is gone, everything."

"So you are admitting defeat." Mal kept his eyes darting from the Major's face to the needle.

"It is worse than defeat when your own fellow soldiers betray you. I just want to know why."

"Remember those slaves that escaped? My crew ran into one, she grew up strong, is living her dreams now, but the largest dream involves being reunited with her family."

"You did it for that Alliance scum?"

"She was just a child when you killed her father, her brother and sister were even younger. They were just children."

"They were Alliance."

"This girl dislikes the Alliance as much as I do. She and the other who escaped tried to tell them, but they didn't listen. There are a lot of folk who hates em."

"They were the enemy," the major blinked away his tears.

"Key word is were," Mal took another step towards him. "They are not anymore, sometimes they can be and we have to dodge em, but folk like the ones you enslaved, don't really care what I do."

"They were the enemy."

"No, they aint. You keep telling yourself that. These folk just volunteered, thought it would be good. The Alliance' didn't know you guys had this rock prepared and even picked a name for it. They just sent some settlers here, and you were still pissed off about loosing, thought the Alliance were honing in on your turf and you took it out on a bunch of innocents."

"No such animal," the major's fingers grasped the trigger of the gun.

Mal had anticipated such a move and fired at him. The bullet struck the Major straight in the chest. "It was either for your or for me."

"Why?" The major asked as he gagged on his last breath.

"I already explained."

"You betrayed everything a Browncoat stood for when you became like them." He dropped the gun.

* * *

Mal was still sore and angered as he walked down the halls, searching for his crew, but at least he felt some form of closure. He didn't see much in the way of anybody, just few folk who weren't fit to fight a chipmunk huddling in the corners.

"Captain," the commodore was the first to greet him. "What happened?"

Mal shrugged. "Took out the major."

"We found this," River held up Mal's gun. She had several more strapped to her chest and resting in her holsters. James was just as equipped and he held onto the handle of his sword.

"Thanks Darlin'," Mal accepted his gun. "That all isn't Jayne's now is it?"

"Some of it, some belonged to others who had run, some also belong to Zoë."

"Which one of you got Vera?" Jayne nearly jogged up to them.

"I have the woman of your dreams," James reached behind his back and extracted the weapon.

"I have more," River removed two of the guns from her holsters and a large knife.

"You got them all," Jayne smiled as he accepted them. Behind him Zoë and Katy followed, along with a girl Mal had guessed to be Cyn's younger sister.

"This one is Mrs. Washburne's," James handed Zoë back her rifle.

"The girl has my gun," Katy said. "And the tall one has my knife."

"I don't got your knife girl," Jayne placed his knife back into place.

"I should correct myself," Katy rolled her eyes. "The tall and smart one."

"Here is your knife, Miss Chalmers," James hand her knife back.

"Captain," Katy corrected with a wave of her finger.

"No matter what the time, they are all the same."

"We will talk about this later," Mal said. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"Heading back to their own ships," Katy explained. "Heard rumors that Alliance ships are in the vicinity. We can't risk getting caught, that is why my ship has already left."

"Ah," James nodded. "They left you because you fell behind."

"No," Katy glared at him. "I sent them an order over a transmitter, can't risk everyone's safety for little ole me."

"What about the Badcoats?" Mal asked.

"We heard Daisy has just landed," Zoë said. "She will be watching over them until the Alliance arrests them all, also sent word to Inara. She came through with her shuttle."

"We gotta get on there and fast," Mal instructed. "Get back to _Serenity_ and get off this rock, Katy hope you don't mind a small trip to Beaumonde before we find a way to reuniteyou with your ship."

* * *

Beaumonde

Cyn watched as the ivory discs spun and waited for the blinking red light to turn green. That was the signal to perform, to record.

"This one followed by the Message," Dustin said. They had decided which would be the first five songs to record. The third was the song they performed on Skyplex Lady Washington. The other two were songs they performed at the bar and grill on Salisbury.

Amistance started playing the first notes while Cyn sang. The few lyrics ended with a bang from Ray's drum and continued with all their instruments being played and Cynthia continued to sing while Amistance and Dustin backed her up on the chorus.

The song had ended and the green light shifted to red.

"Great," the director said. "Get some water before we-"

Apollo stormed into the studio. "Cynthia," he cried out and placed his hands on the holographic barrier. "Captain Reynolds is returning."

"He is?" Cyn blinked. That could only mean one thing. "Sally?"

"I have talked to her," Apollo smiled. She told us the story mother used to tell us and sang the old songs."

"What about mom?" She didn't know if their mother was also on the ship. She knew her sister was safe. They found her, they found Sally.

Apollo's smile disappeared. "She didn't make it, Sally said they killed her two years ago."

"No," Cyn closed her eyes, but she couldn't hold back the tears. She felt them making their way through her closed eyes and burning her cheeks. "I failed."

"Don't tell yourself that," Alfie said. "You found your brother and sister, you freed your people, and you got everyone to listen."

"If it wasn't for your music and Captain Reynolds I would still be a slave," Apollo said. "We wouldn't have found each other, or Sally."

"No," Cyn couldn't keep from crying. "We wouldn't.

"They are waiting for us."

"Sally," Cyn wiped away her tears. "We are going to see her."

* * *

Mal stood at the top of the docking platform and watched for any form of vehicle, whether it be on the ground or in the air. His eyes were on Sally Driscoll. River had donated an old dress and Inara gussied and hemmed it until it was able to fit the child. Inara had also used the comfortable soles of a pair of slippers along with macramé to create sandals for her feet.

"Is that them?" Sally pointed to the hover vehicle that was approaching them.

"It could be," Mal shrugged. The kid still appeared to be in pretty bad shape. She had showered every day and night she was aboard _Serenity_ and had eaten well. The chickens hadn't provided enough eggs for everyone yet, but Mal was able to create a decent omelet for the girl.

The hover vehicle paused and after a few minutes several people disembarked. Malcolm recognized them as The Royal Navy of the Caribbean and young man that could only be Apollo.

"It is them," Mal said.

Sally slowly approached the group until both Cyn and Apollo broke from the crowd and ran towards her.

"Sally," Cyn cried out.

"Cynthia," Sally cried before her older sister embraced her. "Apollo."

"Sally," Apollo managed to embrace both his sisters.

"Oh god," Cyn said before tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry."

"You kept your promise," Sally said. "You kept your promise."

"I had help," she turned to face her band before she looked towards Malcolm. "Thank you, Captain."

"Your welcome," Mal nodded.

"Sir," Zoë said from behind his shoulder. "The Alliance got word about us keeping one of the slaves."

"They can come here and find out why."

"We don't want to risk them finding Katy."

"No we don't," Mal tool one last look at the happy reunion before he stepped away from the platform and airlock. "We were big damn heroes again, weren't we?"

"We certainly were."

"Better get off and figure out where to go next." He had an idea. First they were going to return Katy to their ship, then some relaxing time on Santo, and then find a new job.


	26. Coda

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own any of these wonderful characters, or even the setting and world of Firefly. They all belong to Fox/Universal and Joss Whedon.

James Norrington and related belongs to Disney, Gore and Ted and Terry.

**Setting:** Takes place right after Down the Aisle

**Pairings**: Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara

**Can't Stop the Music**

Coda

* * *

"Everyone is going to have a share in this chore," Malcolm said as he distributed the feed in the area James had set up for the hens. They were also going to have their share in cleaning up their droppings, cleaning the birds if they get dirty, as well as harvesting the eggs. Considering how long they may keep them the doctor was going to have to stock up on medicine for the birds. He had wondered how long it was going to take before Kaylee decides to give them names.

"Come and get it," Malcolm called out. "You should all be grateful that I am not letting Jayne cooking you up and eating all of you."

Two of the chickens always stayed back, hiding in their hutches when Mal came to feed them, they were the two white chickens. The one that came to Mal had glossy reddish brown plumage and every time Mal fed them it would come closer and closer. "You seem to be the friendly one."

"Do you have a new girlfriend captain?" Katy climbed down the metal staircase.

"She isn't eating out of my hand, not yet." He chose to not look up at her. "Any word from your ship?"

"I gave them a holler, but nothing," she leaned against the railing. "Too many Alliance ships are around and they received the memo to look out for _the Evangelion_."

"I could loan you the other shuttle, just need for a memo on which rock you leave her on."

"I have to set up a meeting-"

The ship shuddered, causing Mal to spill some of the seed and the red chicken to go running back to his hutch.

"What the hell was that?" Mal asked.

"Beats me," Katy said. "This ship is yours."

Mal ran to the intercom speaker. "Zoë, River, what was that?"

"Alliance vessel," River explained. "They locked onto _Serenity_."

"Don't allow them inside."

"Can't, their system is overriding our program," River explained.

"Katy hide," he turned to where the pirate captain was, only to find out she had already hid.

The airlock opened slowly and Mal stared into one of the entrances of an Alliance ship where several high-ranking officers stood waiting, one of them was Lieutenant-Commander Horton.

"It seems we meet again, Captain Reynolds," Horton's tone was anything but friendly.

"Lieutenant-Commander right?" Mal raised his fingers.

"As I have said before I am not here to discuss rank."

"I haven't sent out any distress signals recently."

"This is about the recent discovery of the Eros settlers," Horton crossed her arms. "I want every member of your crew front and center."

Mal nodded and pressed the intercom button. "We got company folk, and they want to meet everyone, better get down here as fast as you can." He turned back to the officer. "Might take my mechanic a bit of time, she has to make sure the ship is safe."

"Perfectly understandable," Horton nodded.

Inara was the first to arrive; she stepped out of her shuttle and slowly climbed down the stairs. Simon and Zoë had entered around the same time Inara had stepped off the bottom step. River, James, and Jayne arrived around the same time, and remained on the catwalk, and Mal was right; Kaylee was the last to step into the area.

"This is your entire crew?" Horton raised her eyebrows.

"Technically she aint part of my crew," Mal pointed at Inara. "She is with the Companion guild, but as for the rest?" He nodded.

"What is going on?" Zoë asked.

"That is what I would like to know," He turned back to Horton. "May I inquire what is the purpose of this visit?"

"We have come across an old friend of yours, a Captain Daisy Fong. She and her crew and held the ones responsible for the Eros tragedy and were treating the settlers as the best as they could, however considering how many crew members she had in ratio to the terrorists it is highly unlikely they took care of them by themselves."

"We may have lent a hand or two," Mal shrugged and smiled at those who had also fought.

"This is also a small crew, and several of the former settlers had identified people we have recognized as crew members from different pirate ships."

"There were a lot of people fighting on our side."

"So you wouldn't have any idea of how several former Independent fighters grouped up and decided to act as vigilantes."

"Maybe if you done your job we wouldn't have to," Jayne said.

"Bi zui," Mal pointed at him. "He does have a bit of a point, if you listened to Cynthia Driscoll years ago you would have nipped it in the bud back then."

"We are not above admitting that we have made mistakes," Horton's posture relaxed. "And we do want to thank you and Miss Driscoll for bringing everyone's attention to the fact and I personally have to tell you that was a sweet and admirable task, bringing the youngest Driscoll sibling to Beaumonde to be reunited with her family." She smiled. "That does go against protocol, but I will let that slide. I am human after all."

" Of course," Mal felt a little bit of respect for her. "I do appreciate the gratitude."

"This isn't the main purpose of this visit," she approached Mal. "There are rumors you have a certain pirate aboard."

"Impossible," Mal shook his head. "I am not exactly fond of em, they tend to be annoying, not too mention the attacked my ship."

"You wouldn't mind if we did a sweep throughout your ship then?"

"Go a head," Mal wasn't sure where Katy had hid herself but he trusted that she knew what she was doing, hopefully."

"Annoying?" The lid to one of the silver crates slid off and Katy stood up. "I can't remember the last time I was this insulted."

"What the hell?" Mal turned around. He had trusted Katy to do the smart thing, and this wasn't the smart thing.

"How did we pick up a stowaway?" James asked.

"Jayne, didn't I tell you to do a security check?" Mal pointed at his hired gun.

Jayne blinked. "I thought I checked that crate, she weren't there before."

"Well she is here now."

"Whadya know," Horton smirked as she approached Katy. "Looks like we finally caught Katy Chalmers."

"Captain," Katy corrected. "That would be Captain Katy Chalmers if you please."

"Well I don't please," Horton lost her smirk. "However we are pleased to have finally caught you."

"Yes you have caught the notorious pirate," Katy flipped her hair with her hand. "Even though said pirate fought against the terrorists, said pirate helped save several innocent people who were tortured."

"That maybe true, however one act of heroics cannot clean up the pile of acts caused by such a criminal."

"It is enough to condemn them?" James looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I don't think they are going to hang her," Mal said.

"Of course not," Horton grabbed Katy by the wrist. "They only have gallows on some of the poorer border planets, and I doubt any jury will give her a death sentence, just keep her locked up for a long time."

"That is if you can catch me," Katy wrenched her wrist free and before anyone could go for their guns she slipped behind Mal and grabbed him by the back of the neck. "Now don't do any funny business." Mal felt the sharp tip of a blade against his throat.

"Don't be ridiculous," Horton said, but she let her arms go slack any way.

"Listen to me captain Reynolds," Katy's voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. "There is a lighter and an incense stick in my pocket. I want you to light it and hand it to me."

Mal carefully reached into her pockets. He was right and she did have a plan. He grabbed what indeed felt like a stick of incense and a lighter. "I hope you aint implying my ship smells funny."

"I'm just giving you a bit of an order," the edge of the blade was pressed in further.

"I aint going to argue," Mal held out the stick in front of him and lit it. "Now what?"

"I'll take it," Katy grabbed it from him. "I hope you will remember this day, because you re going to look back on it and laugh." She tossed the stick towards Horton.

Horton jumped back and the incense landed a few feet from her. "What were you trying to accomplish?"

"My escape," Katy smiled.

"That is not incense," Inara said.

"Duck," Mal shouted and crouched down as the flash bomb went off. He heard gasps from the catwalk above and the chickens panicking as well as the familiar sound of the small explosion. When he opened his eyes all he could see was smoke, jasmine scented smoke, but it was still smoke.

"What the hell was that?" Horton asked as she tried to wave the smoke away. "And where is Chalmers?"

Mal heard the familiar clang of the shuttle door being slammed shut and looked up.

"Hey," Jayne raced along the catwalk and paused at the secondary shuttle's door. "Open up." He pounded his fists against the door. "You made the whole cargo bay smell like Inara's shuttle." He continued to pound despite the familiar sound of a shuttle taking off was heard.

"Took my shuttle," Mal shook his head. "Gorram pirate snuck onto my boat, took me hostage, sent off a flash bomb, scared my chickens and took my shuttle."

"Fire at any shuttle leaving the ship," Horton gave the command into her transmitter as the last of the smoke faded away. "Can't?" She furrowed her brow, "What do you mean you can't?"

"What happened?" Mal asked.

"Captain Chalmers had rigged up a timed virus, locked up all the weapons for at least five minutes. They are trying to get through it now."

"Can't you go after her? I want my shuttle back."

"We don't have much choice," Horton pointed back to the entrance. "Everyone, back aboard _the Enforcer._"

"Try not to hurt my shuttle too much," Mal called after. "We'll keep in contact." He waited until the last soldier had left before he closed the air lock. He was right after all, Katy did have a plan and it was one of the most cunning plans he had seen executed.

* * *

Mal slurped up the last of the noodles off his plate with the aid of his chopsticks. Inara had been the one to cook once again, and as always her meal was a culinary masterpiece. Kaylee had offered to provide the dessert.

"You inject them with something that makes them fall asleep, before their hearts stop?" James asked before he took another sip of tea.

"They are injected, gassed, or frozen," Zoë explained. "The more backwater planets have gallows and firing squads, some planets like Beaumonde have electric chairs."

"An electric chair?" James asked. "They plug in this chair and the electricity kills the condemned?"

"A quick zap and an eternal nap," River added.

"Why are we talking about this?" Kaylee asked as she brought out a cake. "We shouldn't be discussing gruesome stuff, this is a victory dinner and we should be talking about happy stuff." She set the cake down in the middle of the table. "I used real flour this time, and sugar, and some eggs."

"Actual cake," Jayne smiled. "That is victory food, can we open the whisky?" He cast a hopeful glance towards Mal.

"I guess we can have one small glass each." Mal shrugged.

"Simon is also making some coffee," Kaylee said. "He says it is the special coffee."

"He told me about the Blue mountain coffee he bought with his own money," Inara explained.

"We certainly are living the good life," Mal sat back. "Once we get our shuttle back we will be heading to Santo."

"I am still in awe over Captain Chalmers," James said. "How did she know an Alliance vessel was about to lock onto our ship?"

"Or know when to set it off," Mal never could figure that part out. "Are you going to shed some light on that fact, Darlin?"

"I made it," River said. "Actually I didn't. Wash made it, he showed me how. It was a year ago. I wanted to watch him fly, and he showed me how. I just had it timed." She smiled at Zoë.

"He always knew how to hump their ships," Zoë said as she stood up and helped Kaylee cut the cake.

"It was clever of her to know which of Inara's incense was the exactly the right kind," Mal said. "Even I have hard time figuring out which is a flash bomb in disguise."

"She didn't steal anything," Inara said. "I gave it to her, although she did specifically ask for one that could create a smoke screen after it went off."

"Okay," Mal placed his hand on the table. "I hate being left in the dark like that. The next time you wanna help someone find a way to get off my boat, you let me on the plans."

"Katy didn't know," River said. "Spur of the moment."

"I'm also not a member of your crew," Inara reminded him.

"Fine, just cut me a big piece of that cake."

"What are your plans for Santo, sir?" Zoë asked as she placed a piece of cake on a plate.

"My plan is to see your folks, play some pool, and maybe get myself a new Bruce, the commodore needs some one to accompany him when he plays." not everyone aboard knew what he meant, but the smiles from James, River and Zoë was enough.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
